Night and Day
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Finished! Snapes erste Liebe kommt als Aushilfslehrerin nach Hogwarts, doch auch Hermine entdeckt neue Seiten an ihrem Lehrer... SSHG. Beim goldenen Severus 2003 dritter Platz als Beste Romanze. Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis 4 entstanden.
1. Memories are made of this

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
Summary:  
Also, die Geschichte spielt in Harrys 7. Schuljahr, Severus ist immer noch Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Voldemort-Spion, Remus ist seit dem Vorjahr wieder DADA-Lehrer und Professor Vektor (die Arithmantik-Hexe, wir erinnern uns) muss aus familiären Gründen eine Auszeit nehmen. Die neue Lehrerin ist dem lieben Severus allerdings nicht unbekannt, denn die beiden waren in der gleichen Jahrgangsstufe.   
  
  
Alle mal herhören! Dies wird ausnahmsweise keine Slash-Story (okay, der liebe Remus spielt am Rande mit und er ist schwul, aber sonst - niente!), sondern eine ernstzunehmende *räusper* Geschichte, in der zur Abwechslung mal Hermine eine tragende Rolle (Frauenpower!) neben meinem allerliebsten Severus spielt *schmacht* (ich weiss auch nicht wieso - ich bin dem Mann einfach verfallen) - also freut euch auf meinen ersten Versuch einer HG/SS-Romanze.  
Mal sehen, wie's wird. Ich wünsche auch (hoffentlich) viel Spass, bei meiner neuesten Verrücktheit:  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 1   
  
Memories are made of this  
  
  
Es war ein Sonntag Abend im Herbst und die Hogwarts-Lehrer hatten sich ausserplanmässig im Lehrerzimmer versammelt. Das neue Schuljahr hatte schon seit einigen Wochen begonnen, doch dann hatte Professor Vektor eine dringende Eule erhalten und sie hatte bis auf Weiteres bei Professor Dumbledore Urlaub aus familiären Gründen beantragt und auch erhalten. Obwohl die Stelle sofort inseriert worden war, hatte sich lange Zeit niemand gefunden, der sich für einen Job mit ungewisser Dauer interessiert hätte. Daher hatten sich Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall zähneknirschend die Vertretung für die Arithmantik-Stunden geteilt. Doch endlich hatte sich wohl eine geeignete Bewerberin gefunden und der Direktor hatte die Lehrerschaft gebeten, sich zu versammeln, damit er die neue Kollegin vorstellen konnte.  
  
Snape, Lupin - der seit dem letzten Jahr wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete - und Professor Sprout standen in einer Ecke beieinander und unterhielten sich gedämpft.  
"Wie war der Name noch gleich?" fragte Sprout gerade.  
Snape musterte gelangweilt die Decke, doch Lupin antwortete bereitwillig.  
"Professor Lexington." Er wandte sich an Snape. "Severus, war in unserer Jahrgangsstufe nicht auch ein Mädchen mit diesem Namen? In Ravenclaw? Meinst du sie könnte es sein?"  
"Wohl kaum", äusserte Snape desinteressiert.  
"Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht" mischte sich Sprout ein. "Sie hat sich doch noch in ihrem letzten Jahr mit ihrem Klassenkameraden verlobt, mit diesem - na, wie hiess er noch... Waterford!" rief sie plötzlich aus und strahlte die beiden Männer an. "Und so, wie ich gehört habe, hat sie den dann auch geheiratet."  
"Ach, ja, richtig", bestätigte Lupin. "Aber weißt du noch, wie die Lexington mit Vornamen hiess - es fällt mir im Moment nicht mehr ein..." Er sah Snape fragend an.  
Doch Snape reagierte nicht, denn sein Blick war starr auf die Tür gerichtet, durch die in diesem Moment Dumbeldore in Begleitung einer aparten Frau eintrat. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang, hatte rotblondes Haar, das sie hochgesteckt trug und veilchenblaue Augen.  
  
"So, meine Liebe. Treten sie nur ein, damit ich sie mit ihren zukünftigen Kollegen bekannt machen kann", sagte Dumbledore galant.  
"Rozelda!" stiess Snape halblaut hervor. Es klang fast wie ein Fluch.  
"Richtig, Rozelda..." erwiderte Lupin erleichtert, doch dann bemerkte er Snapes starren Blick und folgte ihm, bis zu der Frau in Dumbledores Begleitung. Als er sie auch erkannte, entfuhr ihm unwillkürlich ein leises "oh-oh".  
  
"Ich darf Ihnen Professor Rozelda Lexington vorstellen, die sich glücklicherweise bereit erklärt hat uns aus unserer personellen Patsche zu helfen", stelle Dumbledore die neue Lehrerin freundlich lächelnd vor. Auch Rozelda lächelte, doch ihr Lächeln war automatisch und erreichte nicht ihre Augen.  
"Einige von Ihnen erinnern sich vielleicht noch an Professor Lexington - sie hat damals auch ihren Abschluss hier in Hogwarts gemacht." Dumbledore machte eine kleine Handbewegung in die Ecke, in der Snape und Lupin standen. Rozeldas Blick folgte dieser Geste.  
"Natürlich", bestätigte sie mit klarer Stimme. "Ich freue mich sehr, euch wiederzusehen. Remus, Severus." Sie nickte ihnen zu und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich für einige Sekunden.  
Snape spürte einen leichten Druck auf seinem Arm und bemerkte, dass Lupin ihm - von den anderen unbemerkt - wie zur Warnung oder um ihn zurück zu halten die Hand auf den Arm gelegt hatte und ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck ansah.  
Snape schüttelte die Finger ungehalten ab und sandte einen giftigen Blick in Lupins Richtung.  
  
Rozelda macht mit Dumbledore die Runde durch das Lehrerkollegium, schüttelte jedem die Hand und wechselte einige Worte mit ihnen.  
Als die Reihe an Snape, Lupin und Sprout kam, begrüsste sie Snape als Letzten.  
"Hallo, Severus" sagte sie mit einem leichten Vibrieren in der Stimme. "Es ist lange her."  
"Allerdings. Müsste es eigentlich nicht eher Professor Waterford heissen?" fragte er kalt.  
Ein amüsiertes Glitzern liess Rozeldas veilchenblaue Augen kurz erstrahlen.  
"Nein, das müsste es nicht. Ich habe meinen Mädchennamen wieder angenommen."  
"Ihre Tochter wurde übrigens für Ravenclaw eingeteilt", warf Dumbledore an Rozelda gewandt ein. "Aber das war wohl zu erwarten, nicht wahr?" er schmunzelte.  
"Allerdings", erwiderte Rozelda stolz. "Sie wird doch die 5. Klasse besuchen, Professor?" fragte sie Dumbledore und entfernte sich mit ihm von der kleinen Gruppe.  
  
Snape verliess die Zusammenkunft fast augenblicklich, dicht gefolgt von Lupin. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander durch die Gänge. An der Treppe, wo sich ihre Wege zwangsläufig trennen mussten, blieb Snape stehen und funkelte Lupin zornig an.  
"Was sollte das vorhin eigentlich?" zischte er böse.  
"Ich dachte, es wäre gut, dich von einer übereilten Reaktion zurückzuhalten", erwiderte Lupin ungerührt.  
"Wie bitte?!" fragte Snape scharf.  
"Mein Gott, Severus. Es war damals wirklich kein Geheimnis. Sogar die Luschen aus Hufflepuff wussten, dass du und Zelda...", doch weiter kam er nicht.  
"Remus?" unterbrach ihn Snape nicht unfreundlich.  
"Ja?"  
"Krepier'!" knurrte Snape, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und strebte mit wehender Robe seinen Räumlichkeiten zu.  
"Auch dir eine gute Nacht", rief ihm Lupin heiter nach, dann ging er die Treppe hoch zu seinem eigenen Zimmer.  
  
  
Lupin hatte vorgehabt, noch etwas zu lesen, bevor er zu Bett ging. Deshalb zog er sich den Sessel näher ans Feuer und holte ein Buch aus dem Regal. Doch kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, legte er das Buch wieder beiseite und starrte stattdessen nachdenklich in die züngelnden Flammen.  
Dieses Jahr würde möglicherweise noch verrückter werden, als die letzten drei. Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass Sirius nach dem Trimagischen Turnier bei ihm auf der Matte gestanden hatte, um sich eine Zeit lang bei ihm zu verstecken. Es kam, wie es kommen musste, als Sirius nach drei Wochen wieder verschwand um einen Auftrag für Dumbledore auszuführen, hatten beide ihre Beziehung - die zwar seit ihrem gemeinsamen letzten Schuljahr bestanden hatte, jedoch über ein paar nervöse Küsse nicht hinausgegangen war und die durch Sirius Verhaftung ein jähes Ende genommen hatte - wieder aufgenommen und intensiviert. Ein zärtliches Lächeln huschte über Lupins Gesicht, wenn er an seinen Partner und Liebhaber dachte - wo er jetzt gerade wohl steckte? Sie hatten sich nie bemüht, ihre Liebe geheim zu halten, allerdings hatte Lupin mit Rücksicht auf seinen Beruf darauf bestanden, seine Sexualität nicht an die grosse Glocke zu hängen. Die meisten Lehrer wussten jedoch Bescheid und es schien sie nicht zu stören. Auch Severus nicht und das war das Unglaublichste an der ganzen Angelegenheit.  
Seltsamerweise hatte etwas, das Lupin nachträglich als die grösste Fehleinschätzung seines Lebens verbuchte zu einem entspannteren Umgang zwischen dem Werwolf und dem Zaubertränkelehrer geführt.  
Sirius hatte sich vorletzten Sommer - nur Lupin zuliebe - bereit erklärt ein Gespräch mit Severus zu führen. Lupin hatte sich davon eine endgültige Aussöhnung erhofft, doch geendet hatte es mit einer blutigen Lippe bei Severus und einem blauen Auge bei Sirius. Lupins Zorn hatte sich darauf hin über Sirius ergossen, dem er so interessante Titel wie ‚sturer Holzkopf' verlieh. Anscheinend hatte dies entscheidend dazu beigetragen, dass Lupin im nächsten Schuljahr, als er wieder unterrichtete, von Severus zwar nicht freundlich aufgenommen wurde, aber dieser ihm immerhin ohne offensichtliche Abscheu oder Misstrauen entgegentrat.  
Im Laufe der Monate hatte Lupin gelernt mit Severus umzugehen und sich nicht an seiner schroffen und zynischen Art zu stören. Nahezu unmerklich hatten diese beiden speziellen Charaktere - ein Werwolf und ein Todesser-Spion - eine Ebene gefunden auf der sie miteinander umgehen konnten.  
Dennoch war es für die Schüler und einige der Lehrer ein nie versiegender Quell des Erstaunens, wenn sie beiden miteinander sprechen sahen. Höflich und gutgelaunt der Eine, sarkastisch und düster der Andere.  
Lupin seufzte. Und nun war auch noch Rozelda aufgetaucht. Er würde in nächster Zeit den lieben Severus etwas genauer im Auge behalten. Man konnte nie voraussagen, wie ein Mann wie Severus Snape auf seine verflossene Liebe reagieren würde.  
  
  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
Äh, ich hätte da mal eine Frage an euch... ich bin mir immer nicht so recht schlüssig ob ich Lupin und Snape nicht lieber doch als Remus und Severus titulieren soll oder nicht... ich hab's in diesem Kapitel mal gemischt, je nach Standpunkt - was meint ihr dazu? Bin mir da im Moment echt unsicher.  
  
Das nächste Update wird wohl am Freitag erfolgen. Ich werde versuchen, die weiteren Kapitel dann zukünftig immer Freitags online zu stellen - ich hoffe, dass ich das auch schaffe... 


	2. A little less conversation

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
Ja, da bedanke ich mich doch bei allen, die schon so lieb gereviewt (ein blödes Wort) haben!!!! Super! Es ist bloss dumm, dass diese Reviews süchtiger machen als Schokocreme...  
  
@tentakula - naja, wenn du sooo lieb bittest - vielleicht in einem der späteren Kapitel, mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt.  
@severin - betrifft: Foreign Affair ;-) ich muss schon sagen, ein schöner Ehrentitel - aber ich hab mir wirklich nur ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht... sonst kam immer pünktlich ein Review und dann gar nichts mehr... da macht man sich schon mal Gedanken, ob' s den lieben Lesern denn auch noch gut geht - allzuviele hab' ich ja nicht von der Sorte *grins*  
@ "Foreign Affair-Leser" - danke für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel, besonders auch an Alanis und Maxine - ich wusste, dass euch Morty gefallen würde :-)  
  
  
So, nun zur Hauptattraktion - nachdem sich die meisten mit der wechselnden Anrede abfinden können, werde die Jungs wohl hauptsächlich bei ihrem Nachnamen nennen und nur, wenn sich einer der Charas über den anderen Gedanken macht auf die Vornamen umschwenken. Letzten Endes hat mir Klaras Argumentation am meisten eingeleuchtet. Danke!  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
A little less conversation  
  
++++  
  
Professor Lexington unterrichtete nun seit einer Woche und sie und ihre Tochter waren natürlich ‚das' Thema der Schule. Hermine hatte an diesem Freitag Nachmittag zum Ersten Mal Unterricht bei ihr gehabt und Harry und Ron brannten auf Neuigkeiten. Kaum hatte Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betreten, stürzten die beiden Jungen auf sie zu und nötigten sie in den nächsten Sessel.  
"Nun erzähl mal", forderte Harry sie auf. "Wie ist sie denn so?"  
"Meinst du, die Haarfarbe ist echt? Justin schwört, dass er auch so eine Augenfarbe noch nie gesehen hat. Er meint sie trägt bestimmt Kontakterbsen", sprudelte Ron hervor.  
"Kontaktlinsen, Ron", verbesserte Hermine automatisch. "Es heisst Kontaktlinsen."  
Ron winkte ungeduldig ab "Wie auch immer."  
Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an. Ron hatte immer noch einige Probleme mit Muggelausdrücken.  
"Ach, nach der ersten Stunde kann man noch nicht viel über sie sagen, aber ich denke, sie hat das Fach im Griff. Ich hoffe nur, wir kommen mit dem ganzen Stoff für die Prüfungen durch." Hermine runzelte besorgt die Stirn und die beiden Jungen stöhnten verhalten.  
"Hermine, manchmal machst du dir einfach zu viele Sorgen", sagte Harry. "Anstatt dass du dich freust, dass diese Vertretungsregelung endlich aufgehört hat und du wieder regulären Unterricht hast, machst du dir jetzt schon Gedanken über die Prüfungen."  
"Eben", bestätigte Ron. "Du solltest lieber froh sein, dass du Snape in Arithmantik endlich los bist."  
"So übel war er gar nicht", murmelte Hermine.  
"Wie bitte?" riefen Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.  
"Naja", gab Hermine widerstrebend zu. "Ich sag's ja auch nicht gern, aber ich finde man sollte ihm gegenüber auch mal ein bisschen fair sein. Er hat dieses Fach immerhin noch nie unterrichtet und ich bin mir sicher, dass er seit seinem Studium nicht mehr daran gedacht hat, aber in seinem Unterricht haben wir mehr gelernt als bei Flitwick."  
"Fair?! Snape gegenüber?!" stiess Ron verblüfft hervor. "Hermine bist du krank?" er beäugte sie misstrauisch. "Wenn ja, dann bleib ja weg von mir. Daran will ich mich auf keinen Fall anstecken. Oder hängt es damit zusammen, dass du dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin geworden bist?" Er knuffte Harry in die Seite. "Sag' doch auch mal was."  
"Ach, ich weiss auch nicht", erwiderte Harry verschlossen. "Snape wird sicher nie mein Lieblingslehrer, aber immerhin hat er mir schon ein paar Mal aus der Patsche geholfen..."   
Darauf wusste keiner der beiden anderen etwas zu sagen und nach einer Weile nahm Harry den Faden wieder auf. "Aber ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass Snape die neue Lehrerin vollständig ignoriert?"  
"Du hast es also auch gemerkt?" fragte Hermine erfreut. "Ich dachte schon, ich hätte mich vielleicht geirrt."  
"Ignorieren?" fragte Ron verständnislos.  
"Ja, natürlich. Wenn es sonst einen neuen Lehrer gab, hat Snape immer sehr deutlich gezeigt, was er von demjenigen hält. Meistens war es Verachtung", fügte Hermine nachdenklich hinzu.  
"Genau, aber jetzt tut er so, als ob Professor Lexington überhaupt nicht da wäre. Das ist schon komisch, wenn man es sich genau überlegt", sagte Harry.  
"Ach, übrigens, Harry, ich habe da noch etwas gehört, was dich als Quidditch-Kapitän vielleicht interessieren würde", bemerkte Ron.  
"Ja, was denn?" fragte Harry neugierig.   
"Es geht das Gerücht um, dass der Kapitän der Ravenclaws Professor Lexingtons Tochter in die Mannschaft aufgenommen hat."  
"Hui." Harry pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "In welcher Position?"  
"Jägerin, soviel ich weiss."  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen - Quidditch! - damit war der Abend gelaufen.  
  
++++  
  
Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit sass Snape in seinem Büro und korrigierte Aufsätze, als es an der Tür klopfte. Snape reagierte nicht darauf. Er war heute in keiner gesprächigen Stimmung. Die Erstklässler, die er heute unterrichtet hatte schlugen an Inkompetenz sogar noch Longbottom und das wollte etwas heissen.  
Es klopfte wieder und dieses Mal sah er mit gerunzelter Stirn kurz auf. So penetrant konnte nur Lupin sein.  
"Ich habe keine Lust mich mit dir zu unterhalten, Remus", rief er laut und korrigierte weiter. Dann hörte er, wie sich die Tür öffnete und knallte gereizt seine Feder auf den Tisch, dass die Tinte spritzte.  
"Wie deutlich muss ich eigentlich noch..." Dann erkannte er seinen Fehler.  
In seinem Büro stand nicht Lupin, sondern Rozelda.  
"Guten Abend, Severus", begrüsste sie ihn ungezwungen.  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
"Ich habe keine Zeit", erwiderte er kühl und nahm seine Feder wieder auf.  
"Übertriebene Empfindsamkeit könnte mich zu der Annahme verleiten, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst", stellte sie leichthin fest. "Willst du mir keinen Platz anbieten?"  
Ein finsterer Blick glitt über Rozelda hinweg, doch dann lenkte Snape plötzlich ein.  
"Bitte." Er wies mit der Hand auf einen der Stühle und Rozelda setzte sich.  
"Was willst du hier?" fragte er kalt.  
Ein leicht überlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Diese Frage lässt sich auf vielerlei Weise interpretieren." Sie zählte an ihren Fingern ab. "Erstens: was machst du hier in England. Zweitens: was machst du hier in Hogwarts. Drittens: was machst du hier in meinem Büro."  
Sie sah ihn abwartend an.  
"In dieser Reihenfolge", knurrte er.  
Rozelda lächelte verhalten.  
"Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, dass Rowena ihre eigentliche Heimat kennen lernt."  
"Rowena", sagte Snape und musterte Rozelda abschätzend.  
"Ja, meine Tochter", erklärte sie ruhig. "Du musst sie kennen, da sie bereits Unterricht bei dir hatte."  
"Allerdings", bestätigte er knapp. Rowena war beim Zaubertrankunterricht der Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Fünftklässler gewesen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie Rozelda ähnlicher sehen würde, doch anstatt rotblonder Haare und blauer Augen hatte sie dunkle Augen und hellbraunes Haar und die einzige Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter bestand in ihrem Lächeln und in einem leichten Rotstich ihrer Haare.  
"Und ich bin hier in Hogwarts, weil ich in den letzten Jahren nach Möglichkeit immer versucht habe eine Lehrerstelle an der Schule zu bekommen, die meine Tochter besucht. In den letzten Jahren waren wir übrigens in Beauxbatons."   
"Gibt es auch noch einen Mr. Waterford oder darf ich deine Äusserung vom letzten Sonntag so verstehen, dass er klug genug war um dich zu einer jungen Witwe zu machen?" fragte er sarkastisch und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie sich die ersten Risse in Rozeldas Gelassenheit zeigten.  
"Falls es dich interessiert - ich habe mich scheiden lassen", erläuterte sie widerwillig.  
"Du hast dich scheiden lassen? Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht eher umgekehrt war?" fragte er ölig.  
"Oh, ja, da bin ich mir sicher!" entgegnete sie gereizt. "Ich habe vor fünf Jahren die Scheidung eingereicht, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass er versucht hat seine Impotenz in anderen Betten zu kurieren!"  
"Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihm bei einem Eisblock wie dir nichts anderes übrig blieb", unterstellte Snape mit einem boshaften Lächeln.  
Rozeldas Lippen zitterten.  
"Warum sagst du so etwas? Glaubst du denn, das war alles so einfach für mich?!"  
"Was willst du von mir?" fragte er ungerührt.  
"Du hast mir immer noch nicht verziehen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise und sah ihn wehmütig an.  
Snape erwiderte eine Weile stumm ihren Blick, doch dann fixierte er das Bücherregal an der Wand hinter ihr.  
Rozelda stand auf.  
"Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du nicht der Einzige warst, der unter dieser Ehe gelitten hat."  
Sie hielt den Kopf leicht gesenkt und verliess sein Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Snape hatte sie aufhalten wollen, doch als er endlich die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, war es schon zu spät und die Tür hatte sich hinter ihr geschlossen.  
Einige Sekunden lang blieb er regungslos in seinem Stuhl sitzen, dann fegte er mit einer plötzlichen Armbewegung alle Utensilien von seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
  
Ich stelle gerade fest, dass dies wohl eine etwas längere Geschichte wird - aber so haben wir alle mehr davon. Es dauert also noch ein bisschen, bis es was mit HG/SS wird. Aber nicht verzagen. Im nächsten Kapitel geht's auf den Weihnachtsball von Hogwarts!  
Also, bis nächsten Freitag! 


	3. I could have danced all night

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews und die konstruktive Kritik - ich geb's zu, Harry ist mir mit seiner pro-Snape-Stimmung doch recht OOC geraten... *schäm*. Ich hatte mir halt gedacht, dass der gute Junge mittlerweile alt genug ist um zu kapieren, dass Snape ihm im ersten Schuljahr das Leben gerettet hat und es im dritten Schuljahr zumindest gut gemeint hat, als er ihn vor Black retten wollte (und wahrscheinlich ist in den Jahren bis zum 7. Schuljahr auch noch so einiges passiert) ... ja, ich weiss, ich bin total blind, wenn es um den lieben Sev geht - aber das liegt nur an meinen Entzugserscheinungen, weil Band 5 immer noch nicht da ist *grummel* - Okay, und zum Anderen brauch ich den pro-Snape-Harry später noch Mal - ich will für so was nicht immer auf den süssen Remus zurückgreifen.  
So, genug gelabert! Weiter geht's - und das auch noch schneller als gedacht...  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
I could have danced all night  
  
++++  
  
Die ganze Schule fieberte in freudiger Erregung dem letzten Freitag vor den Weihnachtsferien entgegen, denn Dumbledore hatte ihnen einen Weihnachtsball versprochen. Als der grosse Abend endlich angebrochen war, wurden Hermine und Ginny von Harry und Ron abgeholt und in den grossen Saal begleitet.  
Hermine trug ein bordeauxrotes Kleid mit langen Ärmeln und einem knöchellangen, sanft schwingenden Rock. Ihre Haare hatte sie locker hochgesteckt und sie fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal warum sie sich eigentlich so hübsch gemacht hatte.  
‚Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich von Ginnys Begeisterung anstecken lassen', dachte sie säuerlich. Sie hatte auch überhaupt keine Lust mit einem von den Jungs zu tanzen - die sahen in ihr doch nur den guten Kumpel, der ihnen mit den Hausaufgaben helfen sollte und nicht die junge Frau, die sich nach Beachtung sehnte. Trotzdem liess sie sich von ihnen und Ginny mitschleppen und heuchelte Bewunderung für die gelungene Dekoration des Saales.  
  
  
Es gab ausser Hermine noch jemanden, dem der Sinn nicht nach einem Ball stand. Severus Snape stand etwas abseits der anderen Lehrer und überlegte sich im Stillen, wann er anstandshalber diese idiotische Veranstaltung verlassen konnte, ohne Anlass zu einer dummen Bemerkung seitens seiner lieben Kollegen zu geben. Für eine Weile schien alles nach Plan zu laufen, sogar Lupin hielt sich heute auf Distanz, als zu seiner Überraschung Rozelda mit einem lieblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn zutrat.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich schulde dir noch einen Tanz", flüsterte Rozelda ihm zu.  
"Du schuldest mir gar nichts", entgegnete Snape kalt, ohne sie anzusehen.  
"Gehen wir einen Moment nach draussen?" lockte sie zärtlich und ihre schmale Hand schob sich für einen Augenblick in seine und berührte leicht seine Handinnenfläche.  
Er sah sie an und nickte unwillkürlich. Dann begleitete er sie in den nächtlichen Garten.  
Sie legte einen einfachen Wärmezauber um beide, dann trotz des fehlenden Schnees war es nachts empfindlich kalt.  
Wieder stahl sich ihre Hand in die seine und dieses Mal konnte er nicht anders. Er hielt sie fest.  
"Warum hast du mich damals nicht wenigstens gewarnt?" fragte er.  
"Ich weiss, das war sehr schlecht von mir", antwortete sie leise mit belegter Stimme. "Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, den Schmerz in deinem Gesicht zu sehen."  
"Und deshalb hast du lieber gewartet, bis dieser Waterford auf unserem Schulabschlussball eure Verlobung bekannt gegeben hat", stiess er zornig hervor.  
"Ich habe immer nur dich geliebt", bekannte sie und versuchte vergeblich ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
"Trotzdem hast du Waterford geheiratet", entgegnete Snape ungerührt.  
"Ich war doch noch so jung und meine Familie hätte nie zugelassen, dass ich mich mit jemand verbinde, der nicht in irgendeiner Beziehung zum Haus Ravenclaw steht. Und schon gar nicht mit jemand aus Slytherin. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor und betupfte ihre Augen.  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir glauben", sagte Snape bitter und ging allein in den Ballsaal zurück.  
  
Dort angelangt, war sein sehnlichster Wunsch, diese Veranstaltung so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten vertrat ihm Lupin den Weg zum Ausgang.  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Lupin.  
"Raus", erwiderte Snape knapp.  
"Oh, nein, das wirst du nicht tun", stellte Lupin gelassen fest und drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand. "Ich habe dir etwas zu trinken besorgt. Ich dachte, du könntest es brauchen."  
"Lass' mich in Ruhe und geh' mir aus dem Weg!"  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun", äusserte Lupin bestimmt. "Es hat gereicht, dass du dich auf unserem Abschlussball wegen Rozelda komplett zum Narren gemacht hast. Und solange ich hier bin, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass so etwas zum Zweiten Mal passiert. Und jetzt trink' endlich."  
Snape starrte Lupin wortlos an, doch dann trank er das Glas in einem Zug aus. Dem angenehmen Brennen nach, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, war es wohl Whiskey gewesen.  
Lupin nippte lediglich an seinem Drink. "Du solltest sie vergessen", äusserte er leichthin. "Sie spielt nur mit dir."  
"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Snape rau.  
"Ich habe selbst schon ein paar Mal mit Männern gespielt - ich weiss, wie so etwas aussieht und wie es funktioniert", entgegnete Lupin trocken. "Du solltest nicht mehr an sie denken und dich stattdessen einmal in deinem Leben ein bisschen amüsieren. Dies ist ein Weihnachtsball, Severus - keine Beerdigung."  
"Den Teufel werde ich tun", knurrte Snape, drückte Lupin sein leeres Glas in die Hand und ging weiter in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
  
"Also, was ist jetzt, Hermine - tanzt du jetzt mit uns?" fragte Harry bereits zum x-ten Mal an diesem Abend.  
"Nein, ich habe euch schon hundert Mal erklärt, dass ich keine Lust habe", gab Hermine ärgerlich zurück.  
"Ja, schon", gab Ron grinsend zurück. "Aber deshalb müssen wir das noch lange nicht glauben.  
"Ginny hat schliesslich auch schon mit uns getanzt", versetzte Harry.  
"Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen", stöhnte Hermine.  
"In Ruhe lassen? Beim Weihnachtsball? Das ist ein bisschen zuviel verlangt", stellte Ron unbarmherzig fest.  
Harry stupste Ron in den Oberarm. "Pst, Ron, vielleicht kann sie gar nicht tanzen."  
"Natürlich kann ich tanzen", explodierte Hermine. "Und ihr wisst das auch genau. Wir waren schliesslich in derselben Tanzstunde."  
"Ja", grinste Ron. "Und mir tun die Füsse immer noch weh. Aber, Harry, vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass in der ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' steht, dass Schulsprecher nicht tanzen dürfen."  
"Das ist doch alles Quatsch!" rief Hermine empört. "Ich kann tanzen, ich darf tanzen und ich werde tanzen - aber nicht mit euch!"  
"Mit wem denn dann?" fragte Harry hinterhältig.  
"Von mir aus mit dem Erstbesten, der mir über den Weg läuft!"  
"Wetten, dass nicht?" stichelte Ron.  
"Wetten, dass doch!" fauchte Hermine und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wäre beinahe in Snape hineingerannt, der gerade dem Ausgang zustrebte. Beide blieben abrupt nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt stehen.  
  
Snape starrte düster auf sie hinunter und Hermine fing schon an sich zu entschuldigen.  
"Oh, Verzeihung, Sir, ich..." dann hörte sie unterdrücktes Gekicher hinter ihrem Rücken und sie drehte sich irritiert zu Ron und Harry um, die beide ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnten.  
Panik stieg in Hermine auf. Sie hatte gerade gewettet, dass sie mit dem Erstbesten... Oh Gott! Ausgerechnet Snape!  
"Das gilt nicht", zischte sie panisch den beiden Jungen zu.  
"Oh, doch", flüsterte Harry zurück. "Das gilt."  
Snape hatte diesen kurzen Austausch beobachtet und vermutete, dass dieses infame Trio wieder etwas ausgebrütet hatte. Hatte Lupin ihm nicht geraten, sich auf diesem Ball zu amüsieren? Immerhin hatte er ihm nicht vorgeschrieben, wie dieses Amüsement auszusehen hatte und im Moment hätte er es äusserst amüsant gefunden diesen drei Unruhestiftern Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen. Er wartete deshalb ab, was wohl dahinter stecken mochte.  
Als sich Hermine ihm wieder zuwandte hob er deshalb lediglich eine Augenbraue. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie aufgeregt, aber entschlossen zu sein schien.  
"Professor Snape, Sir..." sie räusperte sich nervös. "Tanzen Sie?"  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten unmerklich.  
"Nein, im Moment stehe ich hier und versuche zu ergründen, was Sie eigentlich von mir wollen, Miss Granger", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld in seiner Stimme.  
Hermine biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Hatte Snape gerade einen Scherz gemacht, oder litt sie schon an einem Adreanlin-Schock? Doch so leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben! Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach ihn erneut an.  
"W-würden Sie mit mir tanzen, Professor?"  
Snape musterte sie mit Interesse.  
"Eine Mutprobe, Miss Granger?" flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Hermine es hören konnte.  
Sie wurde rot bis unter die Haarspitzen.  
"So etwas Ähnliches", flüsterte sie genauso leise und etwas atemlos zurück. "Tanzen Sie jetzt mit mir, bitte!" wisperte sie mit flehentlich aufgerissenen Augen. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie Ron und Harry hinter ihrem Rücken vor Schadenfreude fast platzten.  
Einen Augenblick war Snape im Zweifel, ob er hier das Ziel eines derben Scherzes oder doch der Retter für eine Jungfrau in Nöten war. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese Überlegungen eigentlich unrelevant waren. Wenn es ein Scherz sein sollte, dann würde er im Endeffekt als Lehrer immer noch am längeren Hebel sitzen und als er in diesem Moment aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahrnahm, dass Rozelda gerade wieder den Saal betreten hatte, fällte er eine Entscheidung.  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre", sagte er kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich zu Hermine, die einen Moment brauchte um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Doch als sie in seinem Gesicht nur milden Spott las, gab sie sich einen Ruck und legte ihre Hand in seine.  
  
Die Kapelle spielte einen langsamen Walzer und Hermine fühlte Snapes Hand auf ihrem Rücken während seine Finger ihre Hand umschlossen. Automatisch legte sie ihre linke Hand leicht auf seine Schulter und ihr Adrenalin-Schock erreichte seinen Höhepunkt.  
‚Was tue ich hier eigentlich?' fragte sie sich fast schon verzweifelt. ‚Und das alles nur, weil ich vor den Jungs keinen Rückzieher machen wollte' dachte sie bitter. Ihre Nervosität nahm von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu, doch als nichts weiter geschah, sondern Snape einfach nur schweigend mit ihr tanzte, legte sich ihre Panik wieder genug, damit sie überrascht feststellen konnte, dass Snape ausgezeichnet tanzte.  
"Wenn es keine Mutprobe war, dann muss es eine Wette gewesen sein", äusserte Snape unvermittelt und Hermines Herz setzte für ein paar Schläge aus.  
"Haben Sie gewonnen oder verloren, Miss Granger?"  
"Gewonnen", antwortete Hermine einsilbig, da eine ungewohnte Schüchternheit ihre Zunge lähmte.  
"So schweigsam heute, Miss Granger?"  
Vorsichtig schielte Hermine zu ihm empor. Neckte er sie etwa?  
"Es ist höflich, sich während des Tanzes ein wenig zu unterhalten, Miss Granger."  
Hermine wurde wieder rot. Das war einfach zu viel für einen Abend. Nahm der Tanz denn kein Ende? ‚Also gut', feuerte sie sich selbst an, ‚sag' was - irgendetwas'.  
"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie so gut tanz..." Sie biss sich entsetzt auf die Unterlippe. ‚Oh Gott, was rede ich da eigentlich?'. Sie versuchte es erneut. "Ich meine, ich habe Sie noch nie tanz..." Ihre Stimme erstarb. ‚Okay, das war's. Jetzt hält er mich zu Recht für eine komplette Idiotin'.  
"Die Tatsache, dass Sie mich gewisse Dinge nie tun sehen, heisst nicht, dass ich sie nicht beherrsche", antwortete Snape erstaunlich gelassen. Hermine starrte ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Kein Hohn, kein Spott? Die Frage ‚Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Professor Snape gemacht?' drängte sich ihr auf, doch sie hielt sicherheitshalber den Mund.  
"Und Sie würden auch wesentlich besser tanzen, wenn Sie aufhören würden, wie ein erschrecktes Kaninchen in die Gegend zu starren", ergänzte Snape mit leichtem Sarkasmus.  
"Das Kaninchen vor der Schlange", platzte Hermine heraus und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
"Miss Granger, Sie haben ja Humor", spöttelte Snape leise, doch Hermines Spannung hatte sich endlich gelöst und sie lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.  
Snape sah vielleicht einen Moment zu lang in ihre leuchtenden Augen, denn auch über seine Lippen huschte die Andeutung eines Lächelns.  
  
Lupin beobachtete den Zaubertränkelehrer und seine Tanzpartnerin mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"Ich glaube das einfach nicht!" rief eine weibliche Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr und eine kräftige Hand packte Lupin fast schmerzhaft am Arm.  
Lupin drehte den Kopf zur Seite und grinste, als er Madam Hooch erkannte.  
"Ist das da wirklich Snape?!" Hooch war völlig entgeistert.  
"Ja, es hat ganz den Anschein", antwortete Lupin gutgelaunt. "Aber würdest du bitte aufhören, mir den Arm zu zerquetschen? Danke."  
"Was um alles in der Welt tut er da?"  
"Er amüsiert sich, würde ich sagen", erwiderte Lupin trocken und setzte in Gedanken ein ‚Endlich' hinzu.  
"Ich denke, ich werde heute Abend auch noch ein Tänzchen mit ihm wagen", hauchte Professor Trelawney ätherisch, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.  
Hooch warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. "Hinten anstellen, Schwester", knurrte sie entschlossen.  
"Wenn Sie solange mit mir vorlieb nehmen wollen, Sibyll", äusserte Lupin gottergeben und machte eine leichte Verbeugung in Trelawneys Richtung.  
  
Der Abstand zwischen Hermine und Snape, der zu Anfang reichlich bemessen gewesen war, hatte sich unmerklich verringert, ohne dass es einem von ihnen bewusst geworden wäre. Erst als sich ihre Körper leicht berührten, erkannte Hermine, wie nahe sie ihm war und dass es sie erstaunlicherweise nicht mehr störte. Ihr Herz begann gerade ein ganz klein wenig schneller zu schlagen, als der Tanz vorbei war.  
"Soll ich Sie zu Ihren Freunden zurückbringen, Miss Granger?"  
"Nein, danke. Ich fürchte, das wäre zuviel des Guten. Ich möchte die beiden ungern überfordern", erwiderte sie forsch.  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und er sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, wie sie sich ihren Weg zurück zu Ron und Harry bahnte, die sie beide mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Doch dann stand Madam Hooch mit kriegerisch funkelnden Augen vor ihm.  
"Okay, Severus, nachdem du mich über fünf Jahre hingehalten hast, gehört der nächste Tanz mir."  
Snape unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Hätte er nur nie auf Lupins Ratschlag gehört!  
  
  
  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
So, Mädels, da mich die Muse im Moment wie verrückt küsst (und wir sonst Ostern noch nicht fertig sind) gibt's bis auf Weiteres zwei Updates pro Woche. Eines wie gehabt Freitags und das andere dann jeweils Dienstags. Einverstanden? Dachte ich mir! 


	4. Come together

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
Boooh! Heissen Dank für eure Reviews und Anmerkungen! Echt interessant, was ihr alles so schreibt - also, einen riesigen Dank an EvilTwin, LionSnape, Yulara, Klara, Anyanka , ten und Rhalina!  
@Khair - Ich gebe dir Recht, Schülerin/Lehrer ist kompliziert, leider hat mich genau das gereizt. Hoffentlich setze ich's nicht in den Sand. *seufz*  
@severin - es wird noch mehr Äusserungen dieser Art von dem süssen Werwolf geben. Ich stehe einfach auf dem Standpunkt, dass der Gute vor seiner Zeit mit Sirius nichts hat anbrennen lassen. *kicher* Und wenn sich hier einer einen Severus kauft, dann bin ich das! *mit dem Fuss aufstampft* ;-)  
@Alanis - was, noch nicht kitschig genug? *grins* Abwarten, kommt alles noch! PS: Dein Lob hat mich echt gefreut!  
@StellaMaris - Da ich deine Storys für genial halte, habe ich mich über dein Lob besonders gefreut :-)  
@Maxine - Mal sehen... also... Adrenalin ist für mich eher mit negativem Stress verbunden... *stirnrunzel* Puh, du bist echt schwer zufrieden zu stellen *grins*. Aber das ist auch ziemlich anspornend.  
  
Noch eine letzte Anmerkung an alle: Wenn Sev mit jemand tanzt, dann mit mir! Jawoll! *kicher* Ist euch eigentlich noch nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass der liebe Sev sich aus der Situation wieder rausredet? Ich neige eigentlich zu der Ansicht, dass er mit Hooch vielleicht noch getanzt hat, aber sonst... Obwohl, die Vorstellung von Rumba und Snape... *rotfl*... hat was! Genug gefaselt! Los geht's!  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Come together  
  
++++  
  
Am Morgen nach dem Ball stieg Snape allein auf den Astronomieturm um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, solange in Hogwarts alles wegen der in die Weihnachtsferien abreisenden Schüler Kopf stand.  
Er hatte nicht sehr viel geschlafen in der letzten Nacht und die kalte Luft erfrischte ihn. Er beobachtete die dunstigen Wolkenschleier am Himmel und fragte sich müssig, ob es wohl schneien würde, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte und sich kurz darauf Rozelda zu ihm gesellte.  
"Man könnte glauben, du verfolgst mich", sagte Snape und musterte sie distanziert.  
Rozelda bemühte sich um heitere Unbekümmertheit, doch ihre Augenlider flatterten leicht.  
"Es bleibt mir ja fast nichts anderes übrig, Severus."  
Er machte Anstalten, den Turm zu verlassen, doch ihre Stimme hielt ihn zurück.  
"Severus, bitte... lass' mich dir doch erklären..."  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um, wollte nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf sie werfen, bevor er zurück in seine Räume ging, doch ihre faszinierenden veilchenblauen Augen hielten ihn zurück.  
"Also gut, was hast du mir zu sagen?"  
"Du hast mir gefehlt..."  
"Es lag allein in deiner Hand - aber du hast dich für Waterford entschieden", versetzte Snape kalt.  
"Aber das habe ich doch schon gestern versucht zu erklären", sie blickte ihn flehentlich an. "Meine Familie hat dieses Band geknüpft - wie hätte ich mich gegen sie alle durchsetzen sollen? Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte dich vergessen, doch das konnte ich nicht."  
Snapes Augen verengten sich.  
"Nein, das konntest du wohl nicht - oder warum wärst du sonst in jener Nacht zu mir gekommen?"  
"Severus", protestierte sie schwach.  
"In jener Nacht hast du das Bett mit mir geteilt, doch als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, warst du schon weg und im Begriff Mrs. Waterford zu werden. Eine unbedeutende Tatsache, die du offensichtlich vergessen hattest mir vorher mitzuteilen, denn ich habe es erst eine volle Woche später durch Zufall erfahren!"  
Tränen schimmerten in Rozeldas Augen, doch Snape war noch nicht fertig.  
"Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind: ich habe wohl gemerkt, dass du damals schon keine Jungfrau mehr warst", entgegnete er scharf.  
Rozelda atmete tief durch.  
"Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mit Waterford geschlafen und es war jämmerlich", antwortete sie bitter.  
"Und deshalb bist du zu mir gekommen? Um noch eine schöne Erinnerung zu haben?" fragte Snape höhnisch.  
"Nein, ich bin zu dir gekommen, weil ich nicht mehr zurück wollte - aber ich bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und da hat mich der Mut verlassen... und ausserdem, Severus", ihre Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern herab, "Warst du damals schon ein Todesser... eine Frau und eine Familie hätten dich nur unnötig gefährdet..." Ihre Stimme bebte. "Es hätte dich verletzbar... erpressbar gemacht... und das wollte ich am Allerwenigsten. Deshalb bin ich in jener Nacht gegangen und habe am nächsten Morgen Waterford geheiratet."  
Als sie aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, wurde es auf dem Turm sehr still.  
"Man sagt, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, aber manchmal braucht man etwas mehr als nur Zeit", sagte Snape nach einer Weile und sah sie lange an. "Gehen wir wieder nach unten?" fragte er ruhig und Rozelda nickte dankbar.  
  
  
++++  
  
  
Eine Woche später kam Snape auf einem seiner routinemässigen Kontrollgänge an der Bibliothek vorbei. Es war Samstag und die Schule war wie ausgestorben, da die wenigen Schüler, die ihre Ferien hier verbrachten, entweder draussen im Schnee herumtobten oder Hogsmeade unsicher machten.  
Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass er das Rascheln von Papier und Pergamentrollen vernahm. Er warf einen Blick durch die offene Tür und sah Hermine allein an einem der Tische sitzen. Er hatte Hermine seit dem Ball nicht mehr gesehen und etwas in ihrer Haltung weckte sein Interesse. Er hatte nichts Besonderes vor und beschloss deshalb ein paar Worte mit ihr zu wechseln.  
Hermine war so vertieft in ihre Studien, dass sie ihn erst bemerkte, als er sie ansprach.  
"So allein heute, Miss Granger?"  
Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen und hob ruckartig den Kopf, doch als sie ihn erkannte, beruhigte sie sich wieder.  
"Ja, Ron und Harry sind nach Hogsmeade gegangen", antwortete sie ruhig und wunderte sich selbst, warum sie nicht viel nervöser war. Immerhin sprach sie gerade mit Snape, dem Schrecken aller Schüler - obwohl sie ihn schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr so nannte, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Und sie dachte seit dem Ball etwas öfter an ihn als dies früher der Fall gewesen war.  
"Warum sitzen Sie dann hier und lernen? Sogar Sie haben Ferien, Miss Granger."  
Sie beschloss, den leisen Spott in seiner Stimme zu ignorieren.  
"Oh, das sind keine Hausaufgaben, Professor. Ich bereite mich auf die Sitzung der Schulsprecher mit den Vertrauensschülern vor", gab sie bereitwillig Auskunft.  
"Nehmen Sie das nicht alles ein wenig zu ernst?" fragte Snape mit einem forschenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen.  
"Es ist für mich eine grosse Ehre, zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden zu sein. Und deshalb nehme ich dieses Amt auch sehr ernst. Wenn das falsch sein sollte, dann ist es eben falsch", antwortete Hermine bestimmt und wunderte sich, woher sie eigentlich den Mut nahm, so mit Snape zu sprechen.  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich.  
"Ich glaube, eher friert die Hölle zu, als dass sie einmal etwas falsch machen würden, Miss Granger."  
Mit diesen Worten verliess er die Bibliothek wieder und Hermine sah ihm mit offenem Mund nach.  
Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet, oder hatte Snape tatsächlich schon wieder einen Scherz gemacht? Was immer es war - er hatte sich definitiv verändert und der neue Snape gefiel ihr ausnehmend gut.  
  
  
+++  
  
Nachdem die Schule nach den Winterferien wieder angefangen hatte, fieberten die meisten der Schüler und der Lehrer dem nächsten Quidditch-Spiel zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor entgegen. Beim ersten Spiel von Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff war Rowena Lexington noch nicht eingesetzt worden, doch dieses Mal sollte sie als Jägerin ihre erste Chance bekommen. Da noch niemand sie auf einem Besen gesehen hatte , war sie eine unbekannte Grösse, die Harry in seiner Eigenschaft als Mannschaftskapitän nicht geringes Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Auch ausserhalb des Spielfeldes dachte er oft an die selbstbewusste Fünfzehnjährige. Er hatte auf dem Ball einige Male mit ihr getanzt und er wechselte oft ein paar Worte mit ihr, wenn sie sich zufällig trafen. Harry musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er an der fröhlichen und schlagfertigen Ravenclaw Gefallen gefunden hatte. Trotzdem bereitete es ihm keine Schwierigkeiten, seinen Treibern und seinem Hüter vor dem Spiel die Anweisung zu geben, sie notfalls vom Besen zu hauen, wenn es denn sein musste.  
  
Es war Anfang Februar und der Boden war zwar schneefrei, aber hartgefroren. Die Sonne schien, doch die Luft war immer noch eisig und Lupin, der neben Dumbledore sass, war froh, dass er seinen alten Gryffindor-Schal wieder gefunden hatte. Der letzte Vollmond steckte ihm noch in den Knochen, er fror erbärmlich und die Tatsache, dass einige Sitzreihen vor ihm Rozelda sich direkt neben Severus platziert hatte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei seine Laune zu heben. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er konnte diese Frau einfach nicht ausstehen. Und um alles noch zu verschlimmern, schien Severus sie seit Neuestem mit mehr Rücksicht zu behandeln. Offensichtlich schien Severus eine Wiederauflage ihrer Beziehung nicht mehr so kategorisch abzulehnen wie noch vor wenigen Wochen.  
  
"Severus, wer ist eigentlich dieser Junge?" fragte Rozelda, als die Gryffindor-Mannschaft das Spielfeld betrat und zeigte dabei auf Harry.  
"Du weißt nicht wer das ist?" fragte Snape mild überrascht zurück.  
"Nein, ich habe ihn noch nie in meinem Unterricht gesehen. Er hat wahrscheinlich andere Fächer belegt."  
"Das ist Harry Potter, Rozelda. Der berühmte Harry Potter", antwortete Snape spöttisch.  
"Ein Gryffindor...", sagte Rozelda nachdenklich. "Er hat auf dem Ball ein paar Mal mit Rowena getanzt und ich habe sie seither auch einige Male zusammen gesehen."  
"Sicher bringt deine Tochter nur ihre Heldenverehrung zum Ausdruck", erwiderte Snape gelangweilt.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich weiterhin mit ihm trifft", sagte Rozelda bestimmt. "Rede du mit diesem Potter, dass er die Finger von meiner Tochter lassen soll", verlangte sie von Snape.  
Snape reagierte äusserst unwirsch.  
"Was habe ich denn damit zu tun? Solltest du vergessen haben, dass Minerva seine Hauslehrerin ist und ich überhaupt nichts mit dem Jungen zu tun habe?"  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber nach allem, was ich so gehört habe, scheinst du der einzige Lehrer - ausser Dumbledore - zu sein, dem er etwas Respekt entgegenbringt. Alle anderen Lehrer sind ja viel zu begeistert von ihm, um ihm einmal eine Rüge zu erteilen", behauptete Rozelda stur.  
So ungern Snape das auch zugab, Rozeldas Sicht der Dinge schmeichelte ihm - dennoch spürte er kein gesteigertes Verlangen sich zwischen zwei hormonbeladene Teenager zu stellen, die ihn nichts angingen.  
"Warum stört dich das überhaupt?" fragte er ungnädig. "Dutzende von Müttern wären begeistert über Mr. Potter als potenziellen Schwiegersohn. Oder hängt es vielleicht wieder mal mit deiner standesbewussten Familie zusammen?"  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Wessen Idee war es eigentlich, deine Tochter ausgerechnet Rowena zu nennen?" seine Stimme hatte einen leicht giftigen Ton angenommen und Rozelda ging in Verteidigungsstellung.  
"Immerhin war meine Urgrossmutter eine geborene Ravenclaw - eine Tatsache auf die ich und Rowena mit Recht stolz sein können. Das hat mit einem Standesdünkel, wie du ihn mir hier unterstellst überhaupt nichts zu tun! Ich will auch nur nicht, dass meine Tochter jetzt schon mit Jungs anfängt. Sie ist immerhin erst fünfzehn!"  
Snape sagte daraufhin nichts mehr und das restliche Spiel herrschte ein ungemütliches Schweigen zwischen den beiden Lehrern.  
  
Lupin achtete zu Anfang des Spieles hauptsächlich auf Harry um Sirius im nächsten Brief alles über seinen Patensohn berichten zu können, doch als Rowena ein Tor nach dem anderen schoss, richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die neue Jägerin der Ravenclaws. Er beobachtete sie fasziniert, bis ihm bei einem ihrer Flugmanöver ein ziemlich dummer Gedanke kam.  
"Eine begabte Fliegerin, nicht wahr?" hörte er Dumbledore fragen.  
"Ja", gab Lupin zögernd zu. "Aber ihr Flugstil kommt mir so bekannt vor... ich habe zwar Rozelda nie fliegen sehen, aber hat Waterford nicht eine Zeit lang Quidditch gespielt?"  
"Nein, nie", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.  
"Ja, aber dann..." Lupins Stimme erstarb und sein Blick glitt wie unter Zwang zu dem Platz auf dem Severus sass. "Das kann doch nicht sein!"  
"Ich sehe, Ihre Gedanken gehen in die gleiche Richtung wie meine", entgegnete Dumbledore.  
  
  
Gryffindor gewann das Spiel knapp. Sie hatten am Ende nur 10 Punkte Vorsprung vor Ravenclaw. Harry hegte keinerlei Zweifel darüber, dass sie das Spiel - hauptsächlich wegen Rowena - sicher verloren hätten, wenn er den Schnatz nur eine Minute später gefangen hätte. Er gratulierte ihr zu ihrer aussergewöhnlichen Leistung und fand es sehr anziehend, dass sie zwar über das Lob errötete, doch seinen Blick offen erwiderte.  
  
  
++++  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag kündigte Snape zum Ende seines Unterrichtes an, dass er auch dieses Jahr wieder einen vierwöchigen Intensivkurs für die Abschlussjahrgänge abhalten würde.  
"Wenn Sie Interesse daran haben, oder über ein Studium der Zaubertränke nachdenken, wird Ihnen dieser Kurs von Nutzen sein. Eine Liste in die Sie sich eintragen können, hängt in der Eingangshalle. Es werden allerdings nur 10 Schüler daran teilnehmen können. Sollten sich mehr Interessenten melden, werde ich eine Auswahl treffen", erläuterte er den Siebtklässlern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin. Fast gleichzeitig klingelte es zum Ende der Stunde und die Schüler erhoben sich und strebten dem Ausgang zu.  
"Miss Granger", rief Snape über den Lärm der aufbrechenden Schüler hinweg. "Sie bleiben noch einen Moment." Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Pult und machte sich einige Notizen. Erst als der letzte Schüler gegangen war, wandte er sich an Hermine, die äusserlich ruhig vor ihm stand.  
"Ich vermute, sie werden sich auch für den Kurs anmelden, Miss Granger."  
"Ja, das habe ich allerdings vor", antwortete sie ungezwungen.  
Er musterte sie einen Moment, dann nickte er.  
"Sie sind sehr begabt und werden zweifellos eine Bereicherung für diesen Kurs sein."  
‚Begabt?' Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. War sie plötzlich gestorben und in den Himmel gekommen oder hatte Snape ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Sie entschied sich für das Letztere.  
"Danke, Sir", sagte sie deshalb erfreut.  
"Ich sagte begabt, Miss Granger", dämpfte er ihre Begeisterung. "Begabt, nicht brilliant."  
"Ja, natürlich, Sir", antwortete Hermine spitz. "Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich für Sie nur eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin bin." Ihr war plötzlich wieder eingefallen, wie er sie in ihrem dritten Schuljahr vor der ganzen Klasse genannt hatte. "Kann ich jetzt gehen?"  
Snape musterte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Nein, setzen Sie sich noch für einen Moment", sagte er dann und wies auf einen Platz in der ersten Bankreihe.  
Hermine gehorchte und wartete mit einer Mischung aus Gewissensbissen, Trotz und Neugier auf seine nächste Äusserung.  
"Ich weiss, dass die Schüler mich für hart und ungerecht halten. Aber das Leben ist hart und ungerecht. Sie stimmen mir sicher zu, dass in einer gerechten Welt Mr. Potter nicht ohne Eltern hätte aufwachsen müssen..." Er hielt einen Moment inne. "Ich muss Prioritäten setzen und der beliebteste Lehrer Hogwarts zu werden rangiert dabei ganz unten auf der Liste."  
Snape wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er Hermine das alles sagte. Er wollte sich ganz sicher nicht bei ihr entschuldigen, aber warum war es plötzlich so wichtig, dass sie ihn verstand?  
"Lassen Sie mich Ihnen ein Beispiel geben, Miss Granger. Wie würden Sie reagieren, wenn Sie einen Tag vor der Abschlussprüfung feststellen würden, dass Sie vergessen haben sich auf eines der Fächer vorzubereiten und in diesem Moment Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley nichts Wichtigeres zu tun hätten, als mit Ihnen die letzten Schiedsrichterentscheidungen beim Quidditch zu besprechen?"  
"Ich würde sie zum Teufel..." antwortete Hermine spontan und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie den Satz beendete. Sie sah ihren Lehrer an und sie hatte das Gefühl, also ob sich irgendwo eine Tür einen winzigen Spaltbreit geöffnet hatte. "Ich würde sie zum Teufel schicken", erklärte sie mit Nachdruck und stand dann auf. "Danke, Herr Professor. Ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt."  
  
  
  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
  
Puh, ich hoffe, die liebe Hermine und der gute Snape sind mir am Schluss nicht etwas zu OOC geraten... Aber irgendwie muss die Sache ja mal ins Rollen kommen - ich bemühe mich, es so behutsam wie möglich zu machen *heilige Eide schwör*.  
  
@severin - jetzt weißt du auch, warum Rozeldas Tochter unbedingt Rowena heissen muss: sie wurde eben nach ihrer Urahnin Rowena Ravenclaw benannt... Tja, sorry! Sie wird auch noch ein paar Mal in dieser Geschichte auftauchen. Ich hoffe, es nervt nicht zu sehr *tröstend über den Kopf streichel* 


	5. I wanna be loved by you

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
@Alanis - Danke! Einfach nur: Danke! Ich hab' dich auf jeden Fall verstanden ;-)  
@Colly - Tja, ich hab' mal nachgerechnet und wir dürften so ungefähr auf insgesamt 15 Kapitel kommen. Es passiert also noch Einiges.  
  
tentakula, Black Rose, Severin - Solange es euch Spass macht, bin ich voll zufrieden :-)  
  
  
  
Und weiter geht's - einfach Hirn ausschalten und geniessen *grins*  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
I wanna be loved by you  
  
  
++++  
  
In den folgenden Tagen fühlte Snape immer öfter Hermines ruhigen, klugen Blick auf sich ruhen und es war ihm seltsamerweise nicht im mindesten unangenehm. Er schätzte ihre Intelligenz und er begrüsste ihre ruhige Art und ihre zunehmende intellektuelle Reife, die sie zu einer ausgezeichneten Schülersprecherin machten.  
  
Da sein Leben seit einiger Zeit - auch dank Rozelda - etwas strapaziös geworden war, versuchte er, sich zusätzlichen Ärger - wenn möglich - vom Hals zu halten. Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf um sich über seine Gefühle für Rozelda klar zu werden. Zu lange war er es gewöhnt gewesen sie für das, was sie ihm einst angetan hatte, zu verachten. Doch jetzt, nachdem er ihre Seite der Geschichte kannte, wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Ein Teil von ihm tendierte zu Lupins Sicht der Dinge, doch ein anderer Teil sehnte sich danach, ihr Glauben zu schenken.  
  
Daher bestand eine seiner Massnahmen um unnötigen Ärger zu vermeiden darin, dass er Longbottom in seinem Unterricht einfach ignorierte um seine eigenen Nerven zu schonen.  
Dies führte einerseits dazu, dass Hermine dem armen Neville besser helfen konnte und Neville im Unterricht nicht mehr so nervös war. Snape bemerkte dies nach einiger Zeit und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht schon früher auf diese Idee gekommen war. Er liess einige Unterrichtsstunden verstreichen, bevor er der Klasse - zu Wiederholungszwecken - aufgab eine Schrumpflösung zu brauen, die er schon vor Jahren mit ihnen durchgenommen hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er Longbottom und stellte mit einer gewissen grimmigen Genugtuung fest, dass der Bengel diesen Trank tatsächlich ohne fremde Einmischung braute. Als die Stunde fast beendet war, schritt Snape durch die Bankreihen und vergab Noten für die Schrumpflösungen. Schliesslich erreichte er auch Longbottom, dessen Hände vor Aufregung zitterten.  
Snape liess sich Zeit - er schöpfte ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit ab und liess sie wieder in den Kessel zurück plätschern. Dann zückte er sein Notizbuch.  
"Etwas zu wässrig, Longbottom. Sieben von zehn Punkten", sagte er kalt und bemerkte im Weitergehen, dass Longbottom vor Glück fast ohnmächtig wurde. Als er vor Hermine stand, viel ihm ein, dass er einen Ruf zu verlieren hatte und liess deshalb kein gutes Haar an ihrer Schrumpflösung, doch egal, was er auch zu ihr sagte, nichts vermochte das Leuchten in ihrem Blick auszulöschen.  
  
  
Abends im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum waren Nevilles gute Noten im Zaubertränkeunterricht immer noch das heisseste Gesprächsthema. Auch, dass Hermine nur drei Punkte erhalten hatte wurde ausgiebig besprochen. Nur Hermine bekam davon nicht allzuviel mit. Sie sass mit träumerischem Ausdruck in einem der Sessel und nahm augenscheinlich nichts von ihrer Umgebung wahr.  
"...von Ihnen hätte ich wesentlich mehr erwartet, Miss Granger!" Ron gab unter grossem Gelächter eine gelungene Parodie von Snape zum Besten. "Man sollte nicht glauben, dass Sie schon in der Abschlussklasse sind, Miss Granger. Es ist wirklich..."  
"Hey, Hermine." Harry hatte sie angestupst und Hermine sah irritiert auf. "Nun lach' doch auch mal. Oder ärgerst du dich immer noch über Snape?"  
"Was? Nein... ich bin müde. Ich gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Harry."  
Harry beäugte sie misstrauisch.  
"Sag' mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir in letzter Zeit?" rief er ihr hinterher, doch Hermine antwortete nicht.  
  
Als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, ging sie keineswegs gleich zu Bett. Stattdessen stellte sie einen Stuhl an ihr Fenster und setzte sich gedankenschwer darauf. Die Ellbogen auf das Fenterbrett gestellt und das Kinn in die Hände gestützt sass sie lange da und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
Wann hatte sie eigentlich aufgehört, Snapes eisigen Blick und seine sarkastischen Bemerkungen persönlich zu nehmen und angefangen mehr in ihm zu sehen, als nur einen Lehrer?  
Wann hatte sie zum ersten Mal den Mann in ihm wahrgenommen? War es schon damals gewesen, als er Arithmantik unterrichtet hatte und sie von seinem Unterricht mehr profitiert hatte, als bei den anderen Lehrern? Sicher hatte auch der Weihnachtsball einen grossen Anteil an ihrer veränderten Sichtweise. Manchmal glaubte sie immer noch seine kräftigen Hände auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, die für jemanden der den meisten Teil seiner Zeit in feuchtkalten Kerkergewölben verbrachte, überraschend warm gewesen waren. An diesem Abend hatte sie auch seinen scharfzüngigen, zynischen Sinn für Humor entdeckt, der eine Seite in ihr ansprach, welche die meiste Zeit im Verborgenen schlummerte.  
Sie dachte auch gerne an die wenigen kurzen Gespräche zurück, die er in diesem Schuljahr mit ihr geführt hatte. Sie war nicht so anmaßend zu glauben, dass sie ihn nun wirklich verstehen würde, aber er hatte ihr dadurch einen kleinen Einblick in seine Persönlichkeit gewährt, die sie überaus interessant fand.  
Er war sicher kein sehr gutaussehender Mann, doch sie fühlte sich dennoch auf unerklärliche Weise von ihm angezogen. Sie entschied, dass das Schönste an ihm seine dunklen Augen und seine ausdrucksstarken Hände waren. Eine neuerliche Prüfung ihrer Gefühle führte sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie zwar nicht sonderlich angetan war von dem Lehrer Professor Snape, aber unrettbar in den Mann Severus Snape verliebt war.  
  
Verliebt! Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz bei diesem Gedanken heftiger pochte. Flüchtig dachte sie an ihre Schwärmerei für Professor Lockhart als sie in der zweiten Klasse gewesen war, doch dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. Nein! Die Gefühle, die sie jetzt empfand waren anders. Sie war nicht blind für Snapes Fehler, aber...  
Dann kam ihr ein äusserst unangenehmer Gedanke in den Sinn.  
Sie war Schulsprecherin und beinahe täglich kamen verzweifelte Schüler zu ihr um sich über Snapes Ungerechtigkeiten zu beschweren oder sich bei ihr über seinen Sarkasmus auszuweinen. Was sollte sie zukünftig nur tun? Sie war nun ganz gewiss nicht mehr in der Lage den Hilfe suchenden Schülern einen objektiven Rat zu erteilen - am Ende verriet sie sich noch unabsichtlich!  
Das war nicht gut - das war definitiv gar nicht gut. Was hatte sie sich überhaupt dabei gedacht? Immerhin war sie selbst noch eine Schülerin und er war ihr Lehrer!  
Hermine stöhnte verhalten und ihr Kopf sank deprimiert auf das Fensterbrett.  
  
Am nächsten Tag bat sie Professor Dumbledore um ein Gespräch.  
  
  
++++  
  
  
"Was kann ich für unsere reizende Schulsprecherin tun?" begrüsste der Direktor sie freundlich.  
Hermine setzte sich und Dumbledore fiel auf, dass sie reichlich blass aussah.  
"Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten, Miss Granger? Tee? Oder ein paar Plätzchen?"  
"Nein, danke, Herr Professor", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme. "Ich wollte sie lediglich bitten, mich von meinem Amt als Schulsprecherin zu entbinden und jemand anderen zu ernennen."  
Dumbledores weise Augen ruhten auf ihr und Hermine senkte beschämt den Kopf.  
"Ich werde keine so weitreichende Entscheidung treffen, ohne Ihre Gründe zu kennen", sagte er schliesslich.  
"Die Gründe sind rein persönlicher Natur und tun deshalb nichts zur Sache", antwortete Hermine um Sachlichkeit bemüht.  
"Ich fürchte, dass ich diese Antwort nicht akzeptieren kann, mein Kind."  
Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe.  
Dumbledore blieb geduldig. "Nicht vielleicht doch ein Schokoladenplätzchen?" fragte er freundlich und bot Hermine eine offene Schachtel mit Plätzchen an.  
Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dann schien sie sich einen Ruck zu geben. Sie sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen.  
"Es sind emotionale Gründe. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich mein Amt als Schulsprecherin unter diesen Umständen noch so ausfüllen kann, wie ich es sollte", erläuterte Hermine zögernd.  
  
Der Direktor liess diese Antwort auf sich wirken und dachte gründlich darüber nach. Miss Granger musste wohl ein Faible für einen der Lehrer entwickelt haben. Eine andere Schlussfolgerung liessen ihre Antworten - oder besser ihre Weigerung auf seine Fragen zu antworten - nicht zu. Es konnte nichts anderes sein. Um welchen Lehrer mochte es sich wohl handeln? Die Auswahl war schnell getroffen. In einem - für Schülerinnen - attraktiven Alter waren nur zwei Lehrer. Severus und Remus. Ob Miss Granger wohl darüber orientiert war, dass der Letztere gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen bevorzugte? Dumbledore war sich in diesem Punkt nicht sicher, aber er tippte trotzdem auf Severus. Dieser Fall war kompliziert. Er würde in Ruhe darüber nachdenken müssen.  
"Miss Granger, kommen Sie doch bitte in zwei Stunden wieder zu mir. Bis dahin werde ich eine Entscheidung getroffen haben."  
Hermine nickte und war froh, wieder aufstehen zu dürfen. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde mit der Wahrheit nicht länger hinterm Berg halten können.  
  
  
Als er allein war, zauberte sich Dumbledore ein Tasse Kräutertee herbei und tunkte einen Schokoladenplätzchen ein. Nach dem dritten Plätzchen hatte er seine Gedanken soweit geordnet, dass er Miss Grangers Problem erneut angehen konnte.  
Er ging davon aus, dass sich Miss Granger in Severus verliebt hatte. Das war in so weit ein Problem, als dass sie seine Schülerin war und Dumbledore nicht wusste, ob es sich nur um eine vorübergehende Schwärmerei handelte, oder ob ihre Gefühle tiefer gingen. Eine Liebelei zwischen dem Lehrkörper und den Schülern war selbstverständlich nicht erwünscht, doch andererseits behagte es dem Direktor auch nicht sonderlich, dass Rozelda Lexington viel zu offensichtlich ihre Netze nach Severus auswarf. Vielleicht ergab sich hier eine Möglichkeit...  
  
  
Pünktlich zwei Stunden später sass Hermine wieder Dumbledore gegenüber, der sie freundlich anlächelte. Für Hermines Geschmack fiel sein Lächeln vielleicht etwas zu verschmitzt aus und sie ahnte Fürchterliches.  
"Miss Granger, ich habe mich entschieden, in Ihrem Fall nicht allein die Entscheidung zu treffen."  
"Ach", stöhnte Hermine ahnungsvoll.  
"Ja, ich denke, Sie sollten Ihr Problem noch einem anderen Lehrer vortragen. Ich würde mich dann der Empfehlung dieses Lehrers anschliessen."  
"Und an welchen Lehrer hatten Sie da gedacht? Vielleicht an Professor McGonagall? Sie ist immerhin meine Hauslehrerin", schlug Hermine suggestiv vor.  
Doch Professor Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich dachte an jemand Objektiveren. Minerva wäre unter Umständen doch etwas parteiisch und würde Sie womöglich dazu überreden im Amt zu bleiben." Er zwinkerte leicht mit den Augen. "Ich dachte an Professor Snape."  
Hermine schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. ‚Warum ich?' dachte sie niedergeschlagen.  
"Ich möchte lieber nicht mit Professor Snape darüber sprechen", wandte Hermine erstaunlich beherrscht ein.  
"Dann bleiben Sie Schulsprecherin."  
"Das kann ich auch nicht", jammerte Hermine, doch Dumbledore lächelte nur und liess sich nicht erweichen.  
"Treffen Sie Ihre Entscheidung, Miss Granger und jetzt wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."  
  
  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
Wie schon das letzte, war auch dieses Kapitel eine Art Zwischenspiel, bevor wieder mehr passiert... Muss halt auch mal sein ;-) 


	6. Something stupid

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Heissen Dank für die vielen, vielen Reviews (LionSnape, Toyo, Yulara, Alanis, BlaueFeder, Severin und Colly) *aufgeregt aufm stuhl rumhüpf* Es freut mich total, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt - dadurch bin ich echt gezwungen, mein Niveau zu halten *gg*  
  
@Toyo - besser spät als nie ;-) und dieses Kapitel hier wird noch viel mehr *schnüff*  
@Yulara - danke für den Tipp!!!!  
  
Okay, seid ihr bereit? Das hier dürfte das mit Abstand peinlichste Kapitel dieser Story werden! Ich schäme mich schon mal im Voraus, aber für den weiteren Verlauf war's einfach wichtig, dass Snape auf die richtige Spur gebracht wird - vielleicht hätt' man's auch anders lösen können *grübel* aber mir fiel nix gescheites ein...  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Something stupid  
  
++++  
  
Hermine liess nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore einige Tage verstreichen während derer sie sich verzweifelt bemühte, von allem Abstand zu gewinnen und eine logische Entscheidung zu treffen. Doch sie schlief schlecht und demzufolge waren ihre logischen Fähigkeiten nicht gerade auf der Höhe. Schliesslich wurde es für sie zur fixen Idee, dass sie ihr Amt als Schulsprecherin loswerden musste, koste es was es wolle. Deshalb stand sie eines Samstag nachmittags vor Snapes Büro und bevor sie wusste, was sie eigentlich tat, hatte sie auch schon angeklopft.  
  
Snape korrigierte gerade Aufsätze als es an seine Tür klopfte. Auf sein "Herein" öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine trat ein.  
Er sah nur kurz auf. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte er knapp und fuhr fort, die Aufsätze zu studieren.  
"Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor Snape", sagte sie mit einem seltsamen Unterton der Snape hellhörig werden liess. Er legte die Feder und die Aufsätze beiseite und lud Hermine mit einer Handbewegung ein, Platz zu nehmen.  
"In welcher Angelegenheit?"  
Sie schluckte.  
"Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich von meinem Amt als Schulsprecherin zu entbinden", antwortete sie gepresst.  
Snape musterte sie unwillig.  
"Sollten Sie mit dieser Bitte nicht eher beim Direktor dieser Schule vorsprechen?" fragte er mit abweisendem Unterton.  
"Da war ich schon. Er hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt. Er wollte in dieser Angelegenheit Ihre Meinung hören."  
Snape fiel auf, dass Hermines Gesichtsfarbe schon mehrfach von rot zu leichenblass gewechselt hatte und eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in ihm hoch.  
"Warum schickt er Sie dann vor und spricht mich nicht selbst darauf an?" fragte er neutral.  
"Er wollte, dass ich es persönlich mit Ihnen bespreche."  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu besprechen gibt. Sie sind eine hervorragende Schulsprecherin und ich denke nicht daran Ihrer Bitte zu entsprechen", erwiderte er schroff. Was zum Teufel ging hier eigentlich vor? "Und wie kommen Sie eigentlich auf diese absurde Idee?"  
"Ich glaube, dass ich mein Amt nicht mehr mit der gebotenen Objektivität ausführen kann", sagte Hermine mit leicht bebender Stimme.  
"Und was verleitet Sie zu dieser völlig irrationalen Annahme?" fragte Snape sarkastisch.  
Hermine wurde wieder blass und verknotete nervös ihre Finger ineinander. Dann stand sie abrupt auf.  
"Ich... ich... verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihre Zeit vergeudet habe... ich", stiess sie erregt hervor. Hermine drehte sich um und machte eine paar rasche Schritte zur Tür, doch dann drehte sie sich wieder um und sah unschlüssig zu Snape, der sie mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Zorn und Verblüffung anstarrte.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und trat wieder näher an seinen Schreibtisch, wo sie stehen blieb.  
"Es sind sehr persönliche, emotionelle Gründe, die ich nicht mit Ihnen besprechen werde", flüsterte sie aufgelöst und senkte ihren Blick während sie wieder auf den Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch sank.  
  
Snape erstarrte für einen Moment. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Ihr ganzes Verhalten ergab doch nur einen Sinn, wenn Miss Granger glaubte, in einen der Lehrer verliebt zu sein. Sprach sie am Ende gar von Remus? Sollte sie vielleicht nicht wissen, dass... Seine Augen verengten sich, während er darüber nachdachte, wie sie gerade seinem Blick ausgewichen war - das hatte sie doch schon vor Wochen aufgegeben ... sollte sie möglicherweise in ihn...? Doch bevor er sich noch zu einer Reaktion entschliessen konnte, brach Hermine das Schweigen, bevor es unangenehm zu werden drohte.  
"Nachdem ich mich soeben völlig idiotisch benommen habe, werden Sie jetzt sicher das Bedürfnis haben, eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu machen - ich habe nur eine Bitte: könnten wir diesen Programmpunkt etwas schneller hinter uns bringen, damit Sie anschliessend meine Amtsenthebung befürworten können und ich dann endlich diesen Raum verlassen kann?" fragte sie mit wässriger Stimme und gesenktem Blick.   
Snape bemerkte, dass sie sich mit dem Handrücken eine Träne von der Wange wischte. Diese simple Geste berührte ihn merkwürdig. Er zog aus seinem Umhang eines seiner Taschentücher, dann stand er auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und drückte es ihr in ihre zitternden Hände. Er lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Warum sollte ich etwas dergleichen tun? Gefühle haben nur selten etwas Lächerliches an sich", bemerkte er dumpf.  
Hermine seufzte verzagt.  
"Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen?" fragte sie leise.  
"Nein, nicht bevor sie sich wieder einigermassen beruhigt haben", befahl Snape. "Wenn Sie jemand sieht, wie Sie in diesem Zustand mein Büro verlassen, wird jeder annehmen, ich hätte Sie zu hart angepackt und alle Vertrauensschüler würden meinen Kopf fordern. Das wollen Sie doch nicht, oder?"  
Hermine lächelte matt.  
"Na, sehen Sie, es geht doch", sagte er überraschend sanft. "Ich nehme an, Sie haben sich in jemanden verliebt, der etwas... unpassend für Sie ist?"  
Hermine hielt für einen Moment den Atem an und streifte Snape mit einem wachen Blick. Doch Snape hatte sich wieder völlig in der Gewalt und liess sich nicht anmerken, dass er glaubte, Bescheid zu wissen. Hermine konnte in seinen Zügen nur milde Neugier erkennen , jedoch keinerlei Argwohn. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und nickte.  
"Befriedigen Sie meine Neugier, Miss Granger? Gibt es keinen... passenderen Mann, in den Sie Ihre Gefühle investieren könnten?"  
Seine neutrale Haltung gab ihr wieder genug Mut, um ihm zu antworten. Solange er nur nicht merkte, dass er derjenige war...  
"Nein", murmelte sie verschnupft.  
"Nein?" er hob eine Augenbraue. "Mr. Weasley - oder vielleicht sogar Mr. Krum?"  
"Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Mit Viktor, das... das war nichts... und Ron und ich...", sie seufzte. "Es hat einfach nicht funktioniert. Wir sind nur Freunde."  
Snape räusperte sich.  
"Wahrscheinlich sind Sie einer kurzfristigen Verblendung erlegen, Miss Granger - niemand kann Ihnen das zum Vorwurf machen. Wahrscheinlich werden Sie sich noch vor den Osterferien fragen, wie Sie sich je einbilden konnten, zärtlichere Gefühle für... denjenigen zu empfinden. Wenn ich Ihnen einen guten Rat geben darf - denken Sie nicht mehr darüber nach." Seine Stimme war spröde.  
Hermine wischte sich erneut über die Augen und fragte dann mit belegter Stimme: "Darf ich jetzt gehen?"  
"Ja, Miss Granger." Er setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.  
"Würden Sie mir noch eine Notiz für Professor Dumbledore mitgeben?" fragte sie ungewohnt schüchtern.  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht, Miss Granger. Ich halte die grosse Bedeutung, die Sie dieser Angelegenheit offensichtlich beimessen, für völlig ungerechtfertigt. Soweit es mich angeht, hat dieser Vorfall nie stattgefunden. Und ich denke nicht daran, wegen einiger fehlgeleiteter Emotionen die beste Schulsprecherin, die wir je hatten, zu verlieren. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermine schluckte. Das war eine deutliche Absage gewesen und ein noch viel deutlicherer Rausschmiss. Doch Hermine hatte hinter seinen schroffen Worten so etwas wie Rücksichtnahme entdeckt. Halb und halb hatte sie ja gehofft, dass er sich während dieser Unterredung ekelhaft genug benehmen würde, um ihre Gefühle für ihn im Keim zu ersticken. Leider hatte sich diese Hoffnung als trügerisch erwiesen.   
Allerdings schien er sich sehr sicher zu sein, dass es sich bei ihr nur um eine spätpubertäre Schwärmerei handelte, die schnell wieder verfliegen würde.   
Wenn sie sich selbst da auch nur so sicher sein könnte! Aber vielleicht hatte er ja doch Recht und ihre Gefühle für ihn würden sich von alleine wieder auf ein normales Mass reduzieren. Sie hoffte es, denn ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit der Liebe hatten sie bereits gelehrt, dass unerwiderte Gefühle nicht besonders erfreulich waren. Je schneller sie sich Professor Snape aus dem Kopf schlug, umso besser. Mit diesen guten Vorsätzen verliess sie sein Büro. Erst als sie schon fast wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, fiel ihr auf, dass sie immer noch sein Taschentuch in ihrer Hand hielt.  
  
  
++++  
  
Snape versuchte noch einige Stunden nach Hermines Offenbarung die Schüleraufsätze zu korrigieren - leider vergeblich. Es gelang ihm nicht, sich länger als zwei Minuten darauf zu konzentrieren, bevor sein Gedanken zurück zu Hermine flogen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sie immer noch auf dem Stuhl vor sich sitzen - rührend in ihrer Offenheit, bezaubernd in ihrem Vertrauen in ihn, bewundernswert in ihrer Entschlossenheit, geknickt, aber nicht gebrochen...  
So konnte das nicht weitergehen! Entschlossen legte er die Feder beiseite und stand auf.  
Dann holte er eine Flasche Rotwein aus dem Regal und ging zu Lupin.  
  
  
"Severus?" sagte Lupin mit einem leichten Fragezeichen in der Stimme. "Ist etwas passiert?" fügte er beunruhigt hinzu.  
"Warum muss etwas passiert sein, nur weil ich einmal bei dir auf ein Glas Wein vorbeischaue?" Er reichte Lupin die Flasche. "Du tust das bei mir ständig", endete er gereizt.  
"Ist ja schon gut, dann ist also nichts passiert", beschwichtigte Lupin. "Setz' dich, ich hole die Gläser."  
Lupin öffnete die Flasche und nahm gegenüber von Snape in dem zweiten Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz. Er schenkte beiden ein, reichte Snape sein Glas und stellte die Flasche zwischen ihnen auf den Boden.  
Sie tranken schweigend, beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, während das Kaminfeuer langsam herunterbrannte. Erst als die Flasche fast leer war, brach Snape das Schweigen.  
"Remus, verstehst du die Frauen?"  
Lupins Blick huschte kurz über Snape und richtete sich dann wieder auf das Feuer. Das war es also was ihn so beschäftigte!  
"Nein, aber da fragst du auch den Falschen." Er lächelte entschuldigend. "Wie du weißt, sind Frauen nicht unbedingt mein Spezialgebiet."  
Snape beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor und stützte sein Kinn in seine Hand.  
"Erst Rozelda und jetzt...", sagte er halb zu sich selbst, doch Lupin wurde hellhörig.  
"Und...? Wer ist ‚und', Severus?"  
"Niemand", log Snape.  
Lupin lächelte fein. "So, so. Welcher der zahlreichen Schönheiten hast du das Herz gebrochen, Severus?"  
"Mach' dich nicht lächerlich", knurrte Snape. "Sieh' mich doch an! Ich habe nichts, was ich einer Frau bieten könnte. Du brauchst nur einen x-beliebigen Schüler zu fragen und er wird dir bestätigen, dass ich ein schreckliches Temperament habe, ungerecht und nachtragend bin. Keine vernünftige Frau würde es länger als fünf Minuten mit mir aushalten", bemerkte er bitter.  
"Manchmal können auch fünf Minuten sehr befriedigend sein", entgegnete Lupin leichthin. "Aber wenn es keine vernünftige Frau sein darf, warum versuchst du es nicht einmal mit einer Unvernünftigen?"  
Ein finsterer Blick traf ihn.  
"Entschuldige, das war ein schlechter Scherz, ich weiss."  
"Soll ich dir sagen, wieviele Frauen es bisher in meinem Leben gab?" fragte Snape aufgewühlt. "Eine! Genau Eine! Rozelda war die einzige Frau in meinem Leben, die meine Liebe erwidert hat... zumindest eine Zeit lang... nur sie und..."  
"Und? Das sagst du jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal. Ist sie hübsch?", stichelte Lupin freundlich um sein Mitleid und seine Besorgnis zu verbergen.  
Snape starrte schweigend in die Flammen.  
"Ich sollte mich besser damit abfinden, dass es einfach nicht möglich ist, mit mir auszukommen", sagte er dann düster.  
"Ich komme mit dir aus", entgegnete Lupin sanft.  
"Du bist ein Mann", stellte Snape fest.  
"Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, dich mit Frauen zu befassen und anfangen über Männer nachzudenken", äusserte Lupin heiter und nippte an seinem Wein.  
Ein zweiter finsterer Blick traf Lupin.  
"Ich will davon nichts hören", sagte Snape streng.  
"Welch ein Verlust", seufzte Lupin theatralisch. "Nun gut, unser Verlust - der Frauen Gewinn. Wirst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, wer ‚und' ist? Du bist doch sicher nicht hierher gekommen um nur über Rozelda zu sprechen."  
"Miss Granger war heute bei mir", gab Snape widerwillig zu.  
"Hermine?!" Lupin verschluckte sich an seinem Wein und rang für einige Minuten krampfhaft nach Luft.  
"Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten...", keuchte Lupin, als er wieder sprechen konnte.  
"Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht - aber ich glaube, dass sie sich in mich verliebt hat", berichtete Snape mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.  
"Hat sie das gesagt?" fragte Lupin ungläubig.  
"Natürlich nicht! Aber ihre Andeutungen lassen beim besten Willen keinen anderen Schluss zu."  
Lupin musterte ihn nachdenklich.  
"Und wie sind deine Gefühle für sie?" fragte er leise.  
"Herrgott, Remus! Sie ist meine Schülerin. Das ist völlig indiskutabel!"  
"Ja", gab Lupin zu. "Aber das Schuljahr dauert nicht mehr allzu lange..."  
"Hat dir schon jemand gesagt, dass du unmoralisch bist?" fragte Snape angewidert.  
"Oh ja." Lupin lächelte verschwommen bei der Erinnerung. "Aber ich muss zugeben, wenn Sirius es sagt, klingt es bei Weitem aufregender."  
  
  
  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
Ach, ich glaube sooo peinlich war diese Kapitel vielleicht doch nicht...  
Wir "sehen" uns bereits am Montag wieder (wegen dem Umbau von ff.net gibt's das übernächste Update dann auch schon am Donnerstag)! Rozelda hat für den lieben Severus noch einige Überraschungen parat. 


	7. Shattered dreams

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
@Maxine - hey, ich bin dankbar für jede Anmerkung. Der Mensch wächst mit den Ansprüchen, die an ihn gestellt werden! *maxine drück und knuddel*  
@sev & MaryJ - sorry, wenn ich euch erschreckt habe. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen. *heilige eide schwör* ;-) mmmh... Leser erschrecken.... sollte das mein neues Hobby werden? Neee.... :-)  
@LionSnape - *riechsalz überreich* wirst es noch brauchen ;-) nicht unbedingt in diesem Kapitel, aber...  
@Klara - So ein nettes Lob hört man doch immer wieder gern! *froi*  
@ten + Alanis - ich könnte ja jetzt lügen und behaupten, dass der letzte Satz speziell für euch war... aber beim niederschreiben habe ich schon vehement an euch gedacht! Und das ist die reine Wahrheit ;-)  
@Evil*Twin - danke, danke *sich nach allen Seiten verneig*!!!!  
  
Mädels, ihr seid alle sooooo lieb zu mir! Hab' ich das überhaupt verdient? *nachdenklich die stirn runzel* ... ääääh, doch, glaub schon! *grins*  
  
Und heute im Angebot: ein Snape/Rozelda Kapitel!!!  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Shattered dreams  
++++  
An einem der nächsten Tage blieb Snape während der Mittagspause der grossen Halle fern und verbrachte die Zeit in seinem Klassenzimmer. Er beaufsichtigte ein Experiment, das er für den Unterricht vorbereitet hatte. Es war wichtig, die Temperatur zu diesem Zeitpunkt streng zu überwachen, denn die Tinktur sollte zwar kochen, durfte aber nicht anfangen zu schäumen. Ein Geräusch an der Tür liess ihn aufsehen.  
Rozelda stand mit einem lieblichen Lächeln im Türrahmen.  
"Hier steckst du also."  
Dann kam sie mit wiegenden Schritten auf ihn zu.  
"Du hast mich gesucht?" fragte Snape gleichgültig und reduzierte die Hitze unter dem Kessel. Er drehte sich zu Rozelda um und stellte unwillig fest, dass sie schon sehr nahe bei ihm stand.  
"Ja", sagte sie. "Und jetzt habe ich dich gefunden. Du warst nicht beim Mittagessen."  
"Und jetzt erzählst du mir sicher gleich, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast", erwiderte Snape sarkastisch.  
Rozelda rückte noch ein klein wenig näher an ihn heran und lächelte herausfordernd.  
"Wäre das so abwegig?"  
Snape schwieg.  
"Nun", fuhr Rozelda fort, "Es ist dir vielleicht entgangen, dass heute Valentinstag ist... aber ich habe daran gedacht und eine Flasche Champagner kaltgestellt. Ich habe gedacht, wir könnten nach dem Abendessen ein paar Gläschen miteinander trinken und... in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen", hauchte sie leicht anzüglich und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
"Dachtest du dabei an eine bestimmte Erinnerung?" fragte Snape nach aussen hin beherrscht und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig darüber, dass er auf ihre körperliche Nähe zu reagieren begann.  
"Oh ja", hauchte sie verführerisch und ihre Stimme war um eine Terz tiefer als gewöhnlich. "Die Nacht in der Bretagne... der einsame Strand..." Sie zog ihn enger an sich. Ihr Kopf war leicht geneigt, ihre schimmernden Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt und die Lider über ihren veilchenblauen Augen senkten sich langsam.  
Snape spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde.   
Er wollte sie von sich schieben, doch bevor er diesen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen konnte, hatte sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter gezogen und ihn auf den Mund geküsst. Er spürte wie sein Körper auf ihre bebenden Lippen reagierten und schlang seine Arme um sie. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss stürmisch und fühlte, wie ein Zittern ihren Körper durchlief. Für einen Moment fielen die Jahre von ihm ab und alles war genauso wundervoll wie damals.  
  
Auch er erinnerte sich lebhaft an diese Nacht vor... wie lange war das jetzt her? Rozelda lebte damals mit ihrem Ehemann in der Bretagne - irgendwo an der Küste. Sie hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben und ihn gebeten sie zu besuchen. Er wusste nicht mehr, warum er ihrer Bitte nachgekommen war, doch er hatte sich für einige Tage von allen Verpflichtungen freigemacht und war nach Frankreich gereist.  
Ihr Mann war bei seiner Ankunft nicht dagewesen und Rozelda erwähnte ihn auch mit keinem Wort. Er hatte sie seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und war ihrem Zauber sofort wieder erlegen. Wie alt war er damals gewesen? 22? 23? Der Tag hatte mit einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht an einem einsamen Strand geendet. Er hatte geglaubt, sie würde ihren Mann verlassen und mit ihm zurück nach England gehen, doch als er sie am Morgen darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte sie ihn mit harten Worten zurückgewiesen. Von diesem Tag an hatte er sie gehasst. Bis jetzt... bis heute... und diese Nacht hatte er nie vergessen können.  
  
Er unterbrach den Kuss und schob Rozelda von sich.  
"Diese Nacht war ein Fehler", sagte er dumpf. "Es wäre besser, nicht mehr daran zu denken."  
Ihre Augen blitzten. "Ein Fehler? Damals hast du nicht so gedacht."  
Es klingelte zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.  
Rozelda sah ihn mit merkwürdig angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
"Ich für meinen Teil bereue nichts", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. "Ohne diese Nacht hätte ich bis heute noch keine Tochter."  
"Was soll das heissen?!" rief Snape.  
Doch in diesem Moment betraten die ersten Schüler schon den Raum.  
Rozelda lächelte geheimnisvoll und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die hereinströmenden Schüler. Irritiert liess er seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen, bis er an Rowena hängen blieb. Natürlich - heute war Mittwoch! Zaubertränke-Unterricht der Fünftklässler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.  
  
Snape wusste hinterher nicht wirklich, wie er diese Doppelstunde überstanden hatte. Den Schülern schien zum Glück nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass ihr Lehrer mehr damit beschäftigt war über Rowenas dunkle Augen nachzugrübeln - hatte Waterford nicht genau wie Rozelda blaue Augen gehabt? - als ihnen für unzureichende Kenntnisse Punkte abzuziehen.  
Als der Unterricht schliesslich beendet war, war auch der Drang, sofort mit Rozelda zu sprechen verschwunden und er begann, sich über ihre Motive Gedanken zu machen. Die Hitze des Augenblicks hatte sich abgekühlt und sein Misstrauen ihr gegenüber war wieder erwacht. Er dachte noch eine Weile darüber nach, wie er vorgehen sollte, dann schloss er seine Schreibtischschublade auf und entnahm ihr ein Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Er steckte das Fläschchen in seine Robe und machte sich auf die Suche nach Rozelda.   
  
Sein erster Weg führte ihn zu ihren privaten Räumen. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und er betrat das Zimmer, ohne anzuklopfen. Rozelda kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und begrüsste ihn ungezwungen.  
"Ich hatte dich eigentlich erst nach dem Abendessen erwartet. Möchtest du ein Glas Champagner?"  
Sie trug einen Morgenmantel in der gleichen Farbe ihrer Augen und ihre Haare fielen in weichen Locken über ihre Schultern. Ihr Lächeln war verheissungsvoll.  
Snape warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.  
"Was hast du damit gemeint?" fragte er mit unbewegter Miene.  
Rozelda tat unschuldig. "Womit?"  
Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr. Er packte sie grob am Arm und seine Augen funkelten zornig.  
"Ich kann auch deutlicher werden! Ist Rowena meine Tochter?!" schrie er sie an.  
"Du tust mir weh!"  
"Antworte!"  
"Ja!" rief Rozelda und Snape liess sie augenblicklich los, als ob er sich an ihr verbrannt hätte und ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem der Champagner und zwei Gläser bereit standen.  
"Dann sollten wir vielleicht über unsere Zukunft sprechen", sagte er äusserlich ruhig und öffnete die Flasche. Er schenkte ein und hielt Rozelda eines der Gläser hin.  
"Im ersten Moment hast du mich wirklich erschreckt", sagte Rozelda mit einem nervösen Lächeln und nahm das Glas entgegen.  
"Das tut mir leid", erwiderte er glattzüngig und prostete ihr leicht zu.  
"Worauf trinken wir?" fragte Rozelda mit angespannter Miene.  
"Auf uns, meine Liebste", sagte er gedehnt und beobachtete sie mit wachem Blick.  
  
Ihm entging weder das triumphierende Leuchten in ihren Augen, noch das leichte Flattern ihrer Augenlider, als sie das Glas in einem hastigen Zug geleert hatte. Er stellte sein unberührtes Glas zur Seite und fing sie auf, als sie plötzlich in sich zusammensackte. Er zog ihren schlaffen Körper zu einem Sessel und liess sie unsanft darauf nieder. Er schlug ihr ein paar Mal ins Gesicht, bis sich ihre Lider wieder öffneten und sie ihn mit leicht glasigem Blick ansah.  
Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Das Veritaserum wirkte.  
"Kannst du mich hören?" fragte er eindringlich.  
Rozelda nickte benommen. "Ja."  
"Gut, dann wirst du mir jetzt einige Fragen beantworten. Fangen wir mit der Wesentlichsten an." Unwillkürlich hielt er kurz die Luft an. "Hast du mich je geliebt?"  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, doch dann lachte Rozelda verächtlich auf und gab ihm die Antwort, die er erwartet und doch gefürchtet hatte.  
"Einen Slytherin? Nie im Leben."  
Sein Blut floss ihm plötzlich wie Eiswasser durch die Adern und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seine Hände um ihren Hals zu legen und langsam zuzudrücken. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und trat einige Schritte von dem Sessel zurück, in dem sie sass.  
Warum starb die Hoffnung immer zuletzt?  
  
Er atmete tief durch, dann stellte er seine nächste Frage.  
"Warum hast du dich dann überhaupt mit mir abgegeben?" fragte er kalt.  
"Ich halte mir gern alle Optionen offen... eine Liebelei mit einem potentiellen Todesser, falls der dunkle Lord siegen sollte und eine Ehe mit einem Jungen aus Ravenclaw, um meine Familie zufrieden zu stellen und falls Voldemort fallen sollte", erläuterte sie ohne jede Gefühlsregung.  
"Ist Rowena wirklich meine Tochter?"  
Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und ihre Augen schlossen sich wieder.  
"Ja. Dafür habe ich gesorgt. Waterford war zu dämlich um mich zu schwängern und meine Familie machte Druck. Sie wollten unbedingt Kinder sehen. Du warst nicht der einzige, den ich für diese Vaterschaft in Betracht gezogen habe. Dass du ein ehemaliger Todesser warst, gab schliesslich den Ausschlag. Ausserdem kannte ich dich am längsten und wusste bereits, dass du es verstehst, eine Frau zu befriedigen."  
Zorn wallte rotglühend in Snape hoch. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten bis seine Knöchel weiss hervortraten. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie derart skrupellos sein konnte.  
"Ob Waterford etwas gemerkt hat kann ich nicht sagen. Er hat sie auf jeden Fall immer wie seine eigene Tochter behandelt. Es hat ihr an nichts gefehlt. Erst als unsere Ehe endgültig in die Brüche ging, bestand er auf einem Vaterschaftstest", sagte Rozelda etwas nachdenklicher.  
"Weiss Rowena, wer ihr Vater ist?"  
"Nein, sie weiss nur, dass Waterford nicht ihr Vater ist. Sie musste es zwangsläufig erfahren, denn er zahlt keinen Unterhalt für sie und hat darauf bestanden, dass nicht nur ich meinen Mädchennamen wieder annehmen musste, sondern dass auch Rowena nicht mehr seinen Namen führen darf. Aber ich habe immer gewusst, dass der Tag einmal kommen würde, an dem sich dieses Kind als nützlich erweisen würde", fuhr Rozelda fort. "Und jetzt ist dieser Tag da. Der dunkle Lord ist wieder erstarkt."  
Snape musterte sie ungläubig.  
"Du hast dich Voldemort angeschlossen?"  
"Mach' dich nicht lächerlich", äusserte sie geringschätzig. "Aber im Moment sieht es so aus, als ob dieser Verrückte die Macht an sich reissen würde und wenn es soweit ist, will ich nicht auf der Seite der Verlierer stehen. Darum war mir dieser Potter auch so ein Dorn im Auge."  
"Und deshalb bist du wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen? Um mich mit Hilfe dieser Vaterschaft einzufangen? Damit ein Abglanz von Voldemorts Macht auch auf dich fällt?"  
"Du warst schon immer ein schlauer Junge, Severus", sagte sie spöttisch. "Genau deshalb. Es wurde allerlei gemunkelt, dass du dich wieder den Todessern angeschlossen hast..." ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie sank tiefer in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Das Serum würde bald aufhören zu wirken.  
Doch Snape hatte mehr als genug gehört. Er fragte sich, was diese machtgierige Frau wohl getan hätte, wenn er ihr nach ihrer Heirat gestanden hätte, dass er sich nur wieder bei den Todessern eingereiht hatte, um Voldemort zu stürzen? Ihn schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die bewusstlose Rozelda.  
"Obliviate termini", murmelte er. Das würde ausreichen um sie die letzte Stunde vergessen zu lassen. Er verliess den Raum ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzusehen - nun um eine Sorge reicher.  
Er hatte eine Tochter.  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
So, das nächste Update gibt's ausnahmsweise schon am Donnerstag, weil ff.net am Valentinstag geschlossen hat. Dann werdet ihr erfahren, wozu einen die Schlaflosigkeit treiben kann... 


	8. Everybody loves somebody sometimes

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
Ich sehe schon, Rozelda hat bei euch Anklang gefunden ;-) Sie ist ja auch ein ziemliches Miststück. Ich kann sie ja selbst nicht leiden. Übrigens habe ich sie mir ein bisschen so wie Scarlett O'Hara vorgestellt - die hat immerhin auch drei Männer aus Berechnung geheiratet ohne sie zu lieben.  
@Klara - ich weiss, in gewisser Weise habe ich mir mit der Tochter selbst ein Bein gestellt, aber du wirst gleich noch sehen, wieso ich das gemacht habe - ich konnte einer gewissen Situation einfach nicht widerstehen...  
@Alanis - wenn ich's irgendwie deichseln kann, bekommst du den Merlin-Orden zweiter Klasse für hellseherische Fähigkeiten *kicher*  
  
Und ansonsten geht mein überschäumender Dank für den Riesenhaufen Reviews wie immer an alle HG/SS-Shipper, Rozelda-Hasser und Sevvie-Fans - LionSnape, ten, Anyanka, Maxine und Severin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *alle drück und knuddel*  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Everybody loves somebody sometimes  
++++  
Ostern war nicht mehr fern und ein erstes Frühlingsahnen durchzog die Luft. Schnee und Eis waren geschmolzen, aber noch immer zog Professor Sprout ihren Alraunen warme Stricksachen an, denn die Nächte waren trotz der immer kräftiger werdenden Sonne immer noch empfindlich kalt.  
  
Severus Snape nahm jedoch nichts von alledem wahr. Seitdem er die Wahrheit von Rozelda erfahren hatte, wusste er nicht, wie er sich in Bezug auf seine Tochter verhalten sollte. Er hatte sich nie in einer Eltern-Rolle gesehen und war unsicher, wie er mit der überraschende Situation, plötzlich Vater eines weiblichen Teenagers zu sein, umgehen sollte. Mit seinem Verhalten Rozelda gegenüber hatte er überraschend wenige Probleme. Offensichtlich hatte er sie nie so sehr geliebt, wie er einmal geglaubt hatte, als er noch jung und eindrucksfähig gewesen war.   
Es war zu riskant, ihr zu offensichtlich die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, deshalb hielt Snape sie auf Distanz, ohne allzu freundlich oder unfreundlich zu ihr zu sein. Der Obliviate-Zauber hatte glücklicherweise sehr zufriedenstellend gewirkt - Rozelda erinnerte sich nicht, dass Snape die Wahrheit über Rowena wusste. Einige Male hatte Rozelda auch noch weitere Andeutungen, die in diese Richtung gingen, gemacht, doch als Snape nur mit mildem Desinteresse darauf reagiert hatte, hatte sie es schliesslich aufgegeben. Seltsamerweise schien sie ihre Frustration mit einem ausgedehnten Briefwechsel zu kompensieren. Snape beobachtete dies misstrauisch, doch hütete sich, allzu grosses Interesse an der Identität ihrer Brieffreunde zu bekunden.  
  
Bislang hatte noch niemand bemerkt, dass er seit Wochen von einer inneren Unruhe erfüllt war, die an seinen Nerven zerrte. Sogar im Unterricht war er unbeherrschter als sonst, worunter besonders - wie üblich - die Gryffindors zu leiden hatten. Als er jedoch letzte Woche nahe dran gewesen war, sogar Malfoy für unerlaubtes Flüstern während des Unterrichts eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich besser zusammen reissen sollte.  
  
Am allerwenigsten durfte Malfoy bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der liebe Draco rannte dann bestimmt sofort zu seinem Vater um ihm von den Stimmungsschwankungen seines Hauslehrers zu berichten. Derartiges konnte sich Snape im Moment nun wirklich nicht leisten. Hatte er es doch gerade der Fürsprache von Lucius Malfoy zu verdanken, dass er vor etwas über einem Jahr wieder in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen worden war.  
  
Snape sah auf seine Uhr - kurz vor Mitternacht. Er seufzte. Seit diesem Valentinstag hatte er nicht besonders viel geschlafen. Obwohl er jeden Abend erschöpft seine Räume aufsuchte, fand er doch keinen Schlaf. Sobald er im Bett lag, war er wieder hellwach und beschäftigte sich in Gedanken mit seinen zahlreichen Problemen. Dies tat er in der Regel solange, bis an Schlaf überhaupt nicht mehr zu denken war, weshalb er oft wieder aufstand und die Nacht damit verbrachte, ziellos durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu streifen.  
Manches Mal erwischte er dabei einen oder mehrere Schüler bei einem Verstoss gegen die Hausordnung, wodurch seine nächtlichen Wanderung wenigsten ab und zu einen Sinn bekamen.  
Auch heute war wieder so eine Nacht.   
Er hatte sich einige Stunden ruhelos im Bett herumgewälzt und schlug nun resigniert die Bettdecke zurück um sich wieder für seinen Rundgang durch die Schule anzukleiden. Als er fertig angezogen war, schlüpfte er noch in seine Schuhe und zog sich ein Robe über. Er löschte die Kerzen und verliess seine Räume.  
Sein nächtlicher Streifzug hatte noch nicht sehr lange gedauert, als er glaubte, ein leises Geräusch zu hören. Vorsichtig ging er weiter. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht, doch er war sich sicher, dass es aus dem Gang rechts von ihm gekommen war. Nahezu geräuschlos bog er um die letzte Ecke und sah eine dunkle Gestalt an einem der Fenster stehen. Er trat näher um den Missetäter zu bestrafen.  
"Wen haben wir denn hier?" sagte er drohend.  
Die Gestalt zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Es war niemand anderes als Hermine Granger, die ihn im ersten Moment erschreckt anstarrte und die augenscheinlich nur ihr Nachthemd und einen Morgenmantel trug. Sie hatte er am allerwenigsten erwartet.  
"Was tun Sie denn hier, Miss Granger?"  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen", antwortete Hermine und wandte sich wieder etwas von ihm ab.  
"Hätten Sie das nicht auch in Ihrem Zimmer erledigen können?" fragte er ironisch. "Anstatt sich hier herumzutreiben und wie eine Mondsüchtige aus dem Fenster zu starren?"  
Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihm vorwurfsvoll und etwas überrascht   
ins Gesicht.  
"Und was tun Sie eigentlich hier, Professor?"  
Ein widerwilliges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.  
"Ich bin hier Lehrer, Miss Granger. Ich brauche keine Entschuldigung, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann", wies er sie zurecht.  
Hermine hatte ihr Schmunzeln nicht gänzlich verbergen können, doch dann verdüsterte ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich wieder.  
Snape hatte es bemerkt. "Warum konnten Sie nicht schlafen?"  
"Ich habe nachgedacht", antwortete Hermine ausweichend.  
"Und worüber?" Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie sanft diese Frage geklungen hatte.  
"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen", sagte sie mit schwankender Stimme.  
  
Er hatte also doch Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie damals in seinem Büro über ihn gesprochen hatte.  
Bevor er wusste, was er tat, berührte er ihre Wange leicht mit seiner Hand. Ihr Blick traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll und schienen so tief zu sein, als ob man in ihnen ertrinken könnte.  
  
"Sie werden eines Tages für einen sehr beneidenswerten jungen Mann eine bezaubernde Frau sein", flüsterte er mit weicher Stimme.   
Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien zu vibrieren und die Zeit stand für einen kostbaren Augenblick lang still.  
Ohne seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen, strich sein Daumen sacht über ihre Unterlippe und blieb auf ihrem bebenden Mundwinkel liegen. Er spürte, wie sie für einen Moment erwartungsvoll den Atem anhielt, wie ihr Blick sehnsüchtig erst über seine Lippen glitt und sich dann wieder auf seine Augen richtete. Von ihren strahlenden Augen und ihren weichen Lippen ging eine Anziehungskraft aus, die ihn überraschte und gegen die er nicht gefeit war. Sie zu küssen erschien ihm als das Erstrebenswerteste seines Lebens. Doch dann fiel ihm schlagartig wieder ein, wer er war und vor allem, was er war.  
Er schloss bedauernd seine Augen. Dieses Mädchen war nicht für ihn bestimmt.  
  
"Vergeuden Sie nicht ihr Leben, Miss Granger", flüsterte er rau. "Ich habe kein Talent, Andere glücklich zu machen." Er liess sie abrupt los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Bann war gebrochen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und beobachtete, wie sie durch den plötzlichen Verlust des Körperkontaktes für einen Augenblick leicht schwankte. Doch kurz darauf hatte sie sich schon wieder gefangen.   
Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, als ob sie frösteln würde und betrachtete ihn stumm.   
  
"Es wäre besser, wenn Sie jetzt zurück auf Ihr Zimmer gehen würden, bevor Sie sich noch erkälten, Miss Granger", sagte er mit spröder Stimme.  
Ihre traurigen Augen, in denen sich nun ungeweinte Tränen sammelten, hatten ihre leuchtende Tiefe verloren und blickten ihn nun mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Verständnis an. Dann nickte sie leicht und ging langsam an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Ach, und noch etwas, Miss Granger", hielt sie seine Stimme zurück. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich überrascht um. Ihr klarer Blick ruhte ruhig auf ihm.  
Seine Miene war unbewegt.  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für nächtliches Herumstreunen."  
Für einen Moment riss sie erstaunt die Augen auf, doch dann huschte ein klägliches Lächeln über ihre Lippen, sie wandte sich von ihm ab und nahm ihren Weg wieder auf.  
  
Er sah ihr nach, bis sie um eine Ecke bog und seinen Blicken entschwunden war.  
Dann gab er seine abweisende Haltung auf, löste die verschränkten Arme und starrte geistesabwesend auf seine rechte Hand, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden ihre Haut liebkost hatte.  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so gestanden hatte, bis ein Geräusch ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.  
Schlief in dieser Nacht eigentlich überhaupt niemand?  
Gereizt ging er dem Geräusch nach, bis er nach einer Weile vor einer lediglich angelehnten Tür stand. Durch den Türspalt drang deutlich Geflüster und leises Gelächter an sein Ohr. Sicherheitshalber zückte er seinen Zauberstab, trat leise an die Tür und riss sie mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung weit auf.  
Im Halbdunkel erkannte er zwei Gestalten, von denen die eine einen spitzen Angstschrei ausstiess und ihm den Rücken zudrehte.  
  
"Ein amouröses Stelldichein?! Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wessen Romanze ich soeben unterbrochen habe", sagte Snape sarkastisch. "Lumos!" Sein Zauberstab spendete genügend Licht, dass er zumindest eine der Gestalten erkennen konnte.  
Vor ihm stand Harry Potter mit trotzig-aggressivem Gesichtsausdruck. In seinen Armen hing ein Mädchen, das ängstlich sein Gesicht an Harrys Halsbeuge verbarg.  
  
"Natürlich! Harry Potter!" bemerkte Snape ätzend. "Unser Unruhestifter Nummer Eins! Und wer ist Ihre kleine Freundin?" Er packte das Mädchen an der Schulter und zog sie unsanft aus Harrys schützender Umarmung. Ein Paar erschreckte, tränenüberströmte, dunkle Augen blickten ihn flehentlich an.  
Snape holte tief Luft.  
"Miss Lexington!"  
Seine Tochter hatte sich mitten in der Nacht mit Harry Potter getroffen! Das war zuviel für ihn. Ausgerechnet Potter!  
"Miss Lexington, das sind 10 Punkte Abzug für nächtliches Herumstreunen und über Ihre Strafarbeit wird Ihr Hauslehrer entscheiden. Und nun gehen Sie unverzüglich zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal. Haben Sie mich verstanden?" wies er sie mühsam beherrscht zurecht.  
Rowena zitterte wie Espenlaub, doch dann nickte sie benommen und rannte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum.  
Snape atmete noch ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Dann wandte er sich an Harry.  
  
"Und nun zu Ihnen, Mr. Potter!" rief er wütend.  
Doch bei Harry war der Beschützerinstinkt inzwischen vollständig aktiviert.  
"War es unbedingt notwendig sie so hart anzupacken? Sie hat sich zu Tode geängstigt!" warf Harry seinem Lehrer vor.  
"Das sind 20 Punkte Abzug für ungebührliches Verhalten einem Lehrer gegenüber", schrie Snape völlig ausser sich. "20 Punkte Abzug für nächtliches Herumstreunen! 30 Punkte Abzug für..."  
"Für was?!" unterbrach ihn Harry zornbebend. "Für unerlaubtes Küssen ohne Aufsicht?!"  
"Sehr gut, Mr. Potter!" donnerte Snape. "Sehr gut! Das sind dann 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!! Und wenn ich Sie noch einmal in der Nähe von Miss Lexington erwische, werden Sie sich wünschen, dass die Dementoren damals kurzen Prozess mit Ihnen gemacht hätten!! Und jetzt hinaus mit Ihnen!! Sie werden jetzt sofort in Ihren Schlafsaal zurück gehen, wo Sie um diese Uhrzeit auch hingehören!!" Er wies mit ausgestreckter Hand auf die Tür und Harry trollte sich schliesslich, leise vor sich hinfluchend.  
  
Snape blieb noch einen Moment stehen um wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden, doch es half nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, dass seine Tochter und Potter... Nein, daran wollte er lieber gar nicht denken! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Für diese Nacht hatte er eigentlich mehr als genug. Immer noch aufgebracht ging auch er zurück zu seinen Räumen.  
  
Dort angekommen, sagte ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr, dass es sich ohnehin nicht mehr lohnte, sich ins Bett zu legen. Deshalb nahm er ein Buch aus dem Regal und setzte sich in seinen Sessel um sich noch mit etwas Lektüre abzulenken.  
Ein Klopfen riss ihn schliesslich aus einem sehr unerfreulichen Traum. Potter hatte bei ihm um die Hand seiner Tochter angehalten! Leicht irritiert sah er sich um. Er sass noch immer in seinem Sessel, das aufgeschlagene Buch in seinem Schoss. Offenbar musste er doch für einen Moment eingenickt sein. Er sah aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass bald der Morgen heraufdämmern musste. Gerade überlegte er, ob er auch das Klopfen geträumt hatte, als erneut an seine Tür geklopft wurde. Stöhnend erhob er sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf um die letzten Fetzchen dieses absurden Traumes loszuwerden, dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
Draussen stand Remus Lupin, der ihn erschöpft anlächelte.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier?" fragte Snape gereizt.  
"Dir sagen, dass du furchtbar aussiehst", antwortete Lupin trocken, doch da ihm diese Bemerkung lediglich ein verächtliches Schnauben eintrug, fing er noch mal von vorne an. "Ich komme gerade von meiner komfortablen Vollmond-Unterkunft zurück und da ich unter deiner Tür noch Licht brennen sah, habe ich bei dir geklopft. Kann ich mich einen Moment bei dir ausruhen?"  
"Hier macht doch sowieso jeder was er will", knurrte Snape und liess Lupin herein. Dieser steuerte sofort das schmale Sofa an, auf dem er sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen niederliess und so gut es ging, seine schmerzenden Glieder ausstreckte. Dann schloss er zufrieden die Augen.  
  
Er hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit um Severus Sorgen gemacht, doch dieser hatte sich so unnahbar und zugeknöpft wie noch nie gegeben. Deshalb hatte Lupin beschlossen, erst einmal abzuwarten, ob Severus von sich aus ein Gespräch mit ihm suchen würde. Doch nichts war passiert und Severus sah mit jedem Tag schlechter aus. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Lupin nach einem Vorwand für ein Treffen mit ihm gesucht und nun war es so einfach gewesen. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten - da Severus ihn eingelassen hatte, würde er früher oder später auch anfangen zu reden. Und Lupin hatte Zeit. Massenhaft Zeit. Er veränderte seine Position auf dem Sofa etwas und stöhnte verhalten, als seine schmerzenden Gelenke protestierten.  
  
Snape hatte zu Anfang aus dem Fenster gestarrt, doch Lupins Stöhnen liess ihn aufhorchen und er ging zu ihm hin. Er stellte sich hinter die Rückenlehne des Sofas und musterte Lupin beunruhigt.  
"Brauchst du etwas?"  
Lupin blinzelte ihn an. Es musste Severus wirklich sehr schlecht gehen, wenn er nicht einmal mehr imstande war seine Besorgnis vor ihm zu verbergen.  
Lupin grinste. "Ja. Eine Nacht mit Sirius", antwortete er verträumt.  
"Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen", erwiderte Snape trocken. "Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?"  
"Gern. Solange es nicht dieser abscheuliche Kräutertee ist, mit dem du mich jedes Mal traktierst."  
"Es ist dieser Kräutertee. Und du wirst ihn trinken", stellte Snape bestimmt fest. Lupin seufzte ergeben und fügte in Gedanken ein ‚er ist gesund und wird dir gut tun' hinzu.  
Snape zauberte eine dampfende Teekanne und zwei Tassen auf den kleinen Tisch. Dann schenkte er beiden ein und nahm Lupin gegenüber in seinem Sessel Platz.  
Lupin nahm vorsichtig eine der Tassen und pustete hinein, um die heisse Flüssigkeit etwas abzukühlen.  
"Das war vorhin übrigens mein Ernst. Du siehst furchtbar aus", äusserte er im Plauderton.  
"Das sagst ausgerechnet du. Wie lange hast du schon in keinen Spiegel mehr gesehen?" konterte Snape.  
"Ich habe als Entschuldigung immer noch den Vollmond. Du nicht", entgegnete Lupin gelassen.  
Snape zögerte etwas. "Ich habe nicht besonders gut geschlafen."  
"Ja, natürlich!" versetzte Lupin ironisch. "Das letzte halbe Jahr, oder was? Mir kannst du nichts erzählen. Ich weiss genau, wie dunkelhaarige Männer aussehen, wenn sie ein paar Nächte keinen Schlaf bekommen haben. Auf jeden Fall lange nicht so beschissen, wie du jetzt aussiehst. Sirius wirkt dann sogar immer besonders sexy."  
Snape verzog gequält sein Gesicht.  
"Verschone mich mit deinen schlüpfrigen Anekdoten."  
"Nur wenn du mir erzählst, was eigentlich mit dir los ist", beharrte Lupin ungerührt.  
  
Snape schwieg einen Moment und sah blicklos aus dem Fenster hinaus. Dann richtete er seinen Blick mit ungewöhnlicher Intensität auf Lupin.  
"Versprich mir, dass nichts von dem, was ich dir erzähle dieser vier Wände verlässt", verlangte er nachdrücklich.  
"Aber, Severus, du weißt..."  
"Versprich es mir!" forderte er ernst.  
"Also gut, Severus. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich niemals jemandem etwas von diesem Gespräch erzählen werde", versprach Lupin.  
Snape musterte ihn einen Moment unschlüssig.  
"Du musst es mir schwören", verlangte er schliesslich.  
"Ich schwöre es. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt", beschwichtige Lupin. Daraufhin entspannte sich Snape sichtlich.  
"Gut. Dir ist sicher schon aufgefallen..." Er unterbrach sich. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf. "Kurz und gut: Rowena ist meine Tochter. Du..."  
Von dem Sofa her ertönten unterdrückte Schmerzensschreie.  
"Au... aaaah", jammerte Lupin.  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"  
Lupin stellte die Tasse hastig und mit Geklirr wieder auf den Tisch zurück, dann setzte er sich auf, die Hand über seinen Mund gepresst. "Ich habe mir an dem Scheiss-Tee die Zunge verbrannt", fluchte er undeutlich. "Wie kannst du mich auch so erschrecken!" rief er vorwurfsvoll.  
Snape seufzte.  
Lupin runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass auch sein Hemd einen grossen Teil des verschütteten Tees abbekommen hatte, doch dann richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Snape.  
"Dann ist sie also tatsächlich deine Tochter?"  
Snape wurde hellhörig.  
"Wieso: tatsächlich?" fragte er sofort.  
"Mir ist bei dem Quidditch-Spiel aufgefallen, dass sie ganz ähnlich fliegt wie du früher. Wenn auch um Welten besser." Diese Bemerkung hatte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen können. Snapes Begeisterung für Quidditch stand im umgekehrt negativen Verhältnis zu seinen fliegerischen Leistungen während der Schulzeit. Als Snape überhaupt nicht auf die Provokation reagierte, wurde Lupin bewusst, wie ernst er diese Angelegenheit um Rowena nahm.  
"Wie auffällig war es?" fragte Snape beunruhigt.  
"Nicht sehr", beruhigte Lupin ihn. "Auf keinen Fall so ins Auge springend wie bei James und Harry. Ich würde sagen, dass es nur jemanden auffallen könnte, der dich als Junge hat fliegen sehen. Was den Personenkreis auf mich und Dumbledore begrenzt."  
Snape atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Weiss sie es?" fragte Lupin leise.  
"Nein", antwortete Snape dumpf. "Womit wir beim Kernpunkt des Problems wären. Ich weiss, ich sollte mich meiner Verantwortung als..." er zögerte unmerklich, "...Vater stellen. Doch solange Voldemort noch nicht besiegt ist, würde ich sie dadurch unnötig gefährden."  
Lupin nickte bedächtig. "Da hast du verdammt Recht."  
"Allerdings habe ich auch einige schmutzige Details über Rozelda erfahren. Ich fürchte fast, dass Rowena bei ihrer Mutter auch nicht besonders gut aufgehoben ist."  
Er fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare und Lupin dachte bei sich, dass man bei jedem anderen Mann von Verzweiflung gesprochen hätte, doch ein verzweifelter Severus Snape sprengte im Moment den Rahmen seiner Vorstellungskraft.  
"Was für Details wären das?" fragte Lupin vorsichtig.  
Snape dachte nach, bevor er antwortete. "Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass Voldemort dieses Mal den Sieg davon trägt. Sie hat sich ausgerechnet, dass es für sie in diesem Fall angenehmer sein dürfte auf ihren Ravenclaw-Standesdünkel zu pfeifen und sich lieber auf die Seite des Siegers zu schlagen."  
Lupin war geschockt.  
"Sie ist eine Anhängerin des dunklen Lords?" fragte er entsetzt.  
"Aber nein", widersprach Snape grimmig. "Dazu ist die liebe Rozelda viel zu selbstsüchtig. Sie hat sich lediglich überlegt, dass als brave Ehefrau eines Todessers genug Glanz auch auf sie strahlen würde um ihren Machthunger zu befriedigen. Dieser Todesser sollte ich sein und die Tatsache, dass Rowena meine Tochter ist, wollte sie dazu benutzen um mir ein Heiratsversprechen abzuringen", erläuterte er bitter.  
Lupin hob skeptisch beide Augenbrauen.  
"Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das alles aus ihr herausbekommen? Hast du sie unter Alkohol gesetzt?"  
Snape lachte, doch es war kein frohes Lachen. "Aber, Remus", spöttelte er leise. "Wofür hältst du mich denn. Ich habe ihr Veritaserum eingeflösst und einen Obliviate-Zauber angewandt, damit sie sich nicht an dieses aufschlussreiche Plauderstündchen erinnern kann."  
  
Lupin schwieg und liess das eben Gesagte auf sich wirken. Dann trank er seine Tasse Tee aus und schenkte sich eine Zweite ein. Nachdenklich starrte er in die weissen Dampfschleier, die aus der Tasse aufstiegen.  
"Wenn es je eine beschissenere Situation ohne Ausweg gab, dann habe ich noch nicht davon gehört", sagte er schliesslich mit Nachdruck.  
"So weit war ich auch schon", erwiderte Snape trocken.  
"Du kannst dich nicht offen zu deiner Tochter bekennen, weil es für sie zu gefährlich wäre, solltest du eines Tages enttarnt werden. Aber andererseits kann man auch nicht abschätzen ob sich die liebe Rozelda in ihrer Entschlossenheit sich auf Voldemorts Seite zu schlagen, nicht zu einer folgenschweren Tat hinreissen lassen könnte, die womöglich ebenfalls Rowena schaden könnte", fasste Lupin die Situation wenig begeistert zusammen. "Du kannst im Moment nichts tun", schloss er verzagt und stellte seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. "Immerhin kannst du sie unauffällig im Auge behalten, solange sie in Hogwarts ist. Du könntest höchstens noch mit Dumbledore..."  
Doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte er entschieden. "Das ist ganz allein meine Sache." Er beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor und starrte zu Boden. Er schwieg, doch seine schmal zusammengepressten Lippen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. In Lupin keimte das Bedürfnis aufzustehen, zu ihm hinüberzugehen und ihn tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen. Doch das war sicher das Letzte, was Severus in diesem Moment wollte. Lupin wartete deshalb einfach ab, bis dieser sich wieder gefangen hatte und Lupin trübsinnig anblickte.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Hermine?" fragte Lupin, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend.  
"Was soll mit ihr sein?" fragte Snape kurzangebunden.  
"Naja, ich dachte, dass du und..."  
"Da ist nichts mit mir und Miss Granger!" unterbrach Snape ihn heftig. "Grosser Gott, hast du auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie jung sie ist? Sie könnte meine Tochter sein!"  
"Aber sie ist es nicht", gab Lupin hartnäckig zu bedenken. "Ausserdem ist sie sehr reif für ihr Alter und wenn sie dich liebt..."  
"Ich fürchte, das tut sie." Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er es nicht fassen könnte.  
"Aha", bemerkte Lupin sinnend. "Warum gibst du dann nicht einfach zu, dass du auch etwas für sie empfindest?"  
Snape sah ihn lange an. Seine Miene spiegelte Resignation wider. "Um auch sie in Gefahr zu bringen?"  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
Puh, das war ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Das nächste Update wie üblich am Dienstag - allerdings gibt es dann zwei Kapitel! Eines davon ist das lange erwartete RL/SB-Slash-Kapitel, das für die weitere Handlung völlig unnötig ist ;-) und das Andere ist ein völlig normales Kapitel für diejenigen, die mit Slash nichts anfangen können. Wir wollen ja nicht ungerecht sein! 


	9. That's life

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
@Colly - danke für den Hinweis!!!! Da liest so etwas hundertmal durch und dann ist's immer noch falsch *seufz* Hab's verbessert *peinlich*  
@ten - ich bin halt ein kleiner Sadist, es dauert nämlich noch ein paar Kapitel bis sie sich kriegen. Uuups - hab' ich jetzt zuviel verraten? *gg*  
@Galenturiel - Okay, werde in einem der nächsten Kapitel die Gedanken der beiden mehr ausbauen, danke für den Hinweis! "I've just met the most wunderful man. He's fictional, but you can't have everything." Total genial, der Satz! Wo hast du den her? Ach ja, Colonel Brandon *seufz*  
  
Maxine, sev, LionSnape, Alanis - Wie immer, tausendfachen Dank und eine Tüte voller Knuddel fürs Lesen und Reviewen!!!!!  
So, hier erst Mal das "normale" Kapitel...  
(ich werde so langsam das Gefühl nicht los, dass es hier mehr als einen Slash-Fan gibt...)  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 9   
  
That's life  
++++  
Es war nach Ostern und die Abschlussprüfungen standen vor der Tür, als Lupin zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder mit Sirius Black zusammen traf. Lupin wünschte sich nur, es wäre ein harmloserer Anlasse gewesen. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte sich bei Snape das dunkel Mal bemerkbar gemacht und es war ihm gerade noch genug Zeit geblieben um Dumbledore zu informieren, bevor er zu Fuss Hogwarts und seine Ländereien verliess um zum Treffen der Todesser apparieren zu können. Dumbledore hatte darauf hin alle seine Mitstreiter, welche ihn im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützten, benachrichtigt und die meisten waren unverzüglich erschienen. Ausser Lupin selbst befanden sich in einem geheimen Raum in der Nähe von Dumbledores Büro fast ein Dutzend Personen, unter anderem Arabella Figg, Mr. Weasley und natürlich Sirius. Es war das erste Todessertreffen seit Monaten und alle warteten nervös und angespannt auf Snapes Bericht.  
‚Wenn er nur endlich kommen würde', dachte Lupin beunruhigt. Die Gefahr, dass Snapes Doppeltätigkeit entdeckt wurde, war allgegenwärtig und jetzt war er schon seit über zwei Stunden fort. Obwohl Black - der natürlich neben Lupin sass - seinen Geliebten mit einem Gespräch über seinen Patensohn Harry ablenken wollte, sah Lupin trotzdem alle zwei Minuten auf die Uhr.  
  
Doch es verging noch fast eine halbe Stunde, ehe sich die Tür zu ihrem Versammlungsraum öffnete und der Zaubertränkelehrer wohlbehalten - wenn auch noch blasser als gewöhnlich und mit einem bitteren Zug um den Mund - eintrat. Er nahm wortlos auf dem freien Stuhl neben Dumbledore Platz und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er Sirius erkannte, der ihm ironischer Weise genau gegenüber sass.  
  
"Severus", begrüsste Dumbledore ihn mit allen Zeichen der Erleichterung. "Wir waren schon etwas in Sorge."  
Snape tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
"Möchten Sie zuerst ein Glas Wasser oder vielleicht etwas Anderes?" fragte Dumbledore, doch Snape schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
"Gut", sagte Dumbledore. "Wenn Sie uns dann jetzt berichten würden?"  
Snape nickte knapp und gab den versammelten Hexen und Zauberern einen präzisen und umfassenden Bericht des Treffens.  
"Und wie ist Ihre persönliche Einschätzung der Situation?" fragte Dumbledore, als Snape geendete hatte.  
"Es finden zur Zeit keine spektakulären Aktionen statt, das lässt darauf schliessen, dass Voldemort seine Kräfte auf ein Ziel konzentriert - Harry Potter", antwortete Snape prompt.  
"Ja, das ist auch meine Befürchtung", stimmte Dumbledore zu. "Haben Sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung, wie Voldemorts Pläne aussehen?"  
Snape zögerte lange, bevor er antwortete. Als er es schliesslich tat, sprach er nur zögernd.  
"Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass innerhalb der Todesser einzelne Gruppen gebildet wurden, die eigenständige Aufgaben zugeteilt bekommen. Es müssen deshalb schon mehrere informelle Treffen stattgefunden haben, zu denen nur bestimmte Todesser gerufen wurden. Da ich nicht an allen Treffen beteiligt war, kann ich folglich über Voldemorts Pläne keinerlei Vermutungen anstellen."  
  
Lupin hatte Snape die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen und er fragte sich jetzt, ob ihm wohl als einzigem aufgefallen war, wie erschöpft Snape war und wieviel Willenskraft er aufwandte um den Anwesenden seine übliche undurchdringliche Maske zu zeigen. Nach diesem Eingeständnis von Snape, dass er nicht mehr über alle Schritte des dunklen Lords informiert war, herrschte für einen Moment bestürztes Schweigen.  
"Severus, wenn es für Sie zu gefährlich wird... wenn Sie in Gefahr stehen, entdeckt zu werden... dann werden Sie sich zurückziehen", sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden um Sie in Sicherheit zu bringen."  
"In Sicherheit? Vor Voldemort?" fragte Snape mit einem kalten Lächeln. "Wenn er jemals erfährt, dass ich ihn verraten habe, gibt es auf der ganzen Welt nur einen einzigen Platz an dem ich vor ihm sicher wäre - fünf Meter unter der Erde in einem Sarg. Nein - ich werde mich nicht zurückziehen", sagte Snape mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Dumbledore sah ihn lange an, doch dann nickte er.  
"Nun gut. Dann sollten wir uns der Problematik zuwenden, wie wir Harry Potter auch nach seinem Schulabschluss sinnvoll vor Voldemort schützen können." Er wandte sich an Sirius, der Snape mit einem bemerkenswert sauren Gesicht musterte. "Hat Harry Ihnen, als seinem Paten, schon anvertraut, was er nach seinem Abschluss zu tun gedenkt?"  
"Er hat einige Angebote von Quidditch-Vereinen erhalten - teilweise sehr lukrativ, aber er war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich schon wirklich festgelegt hat", antwortete Sirius nachdenklich.  
"Professionelles Quidditch", wiederholte Dumbledore halblaut. "Unter anderen Umständen sicher ein schöner Beruf - aber derzeit völlig inakzeptabel für Harry. Dabei kann niemand für seine Sicherheit garantieren." Er blickte in die Runde. "Ich bitte um Vorschläge."  
Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich über die Tischrunde, bis sich Lupin eifrig zu Wort meldete. "Und wenn er gar nicht von der Schule geht?"  
  
"Remus, wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Ich kann ihm beim besten Willen keine Lehrerstelle anbieten - auch wenn das gar keine schlechte Idee ist", gab Dumbledore zu.  
"Nicht als Lehrer", stellte Lupin richtig. "Als Schüler! Warum lassen wir ihn nicht einfach durchfallen? Damit hätten wir zumindest ein weiteres Jahr gewonnen."  
Für einen Moment starrte jeder verblüfft auf Lupin, aber dann wurden die ersten zaghaften Zustimmungen geäussert.  
"Gar nicht mal so dumm", murmelte Mr. Weasley.  
"Warum nicht", pflichtete Mrs. Figg bei.  
"Obwohl es ihm nicht besonders gefallen wird", gab Sirius zu Bedenken.  
"Ihn durchfallen lassen... hmmm...." murmelte Dumbledore nachdenklich.  
"Und die Sommerferien könnte er bei den Weasleys verbringen." Lupin erwärmte sich immer mehr für seinen eigenen Vorschlag.  
"Also gut", entschied Dumbledore schliesslich. "Harry Potter wird die Abschlussprüfung nicht bestehen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. In Zaubertränke sollte er aber vielleicht lieber nicht durchfallen", bemerkte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape. "Das wäre vielleicht eine Spur zu auffällig." Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Ich bedanke mich bei Ihnen allen, dass sie meiner kurzfristigen Einladung so prompt gefolgt sind. Achten Sie bei Ihrem Rückweg darauf, dass Sie unentdeckt bleiben."  
Die Versammlung war beendet und der Raum leerte sich langsam. Black, Lupin und Snape waren unter den Letzten.  
"Dass dieser Vorschlag ausgerechnet von dir kommt, überrascht mich schon etwas", sagte Black zu Lupin. "Dir hätte ich das schon eher zugetraut", flüsterte Black verächtlich zu Snape.  
"Glaub' mir, Black, wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen einem äusserst schmerzhaften Tod und einem weiteren Jahr mit deinem heissgeliebten Patensohn als Schüler, dann würde ich mich ohne zu zögern für die erste Möglichkeit entscheiden", antwortete Snape ätzend.  
"Ein schmerzhafter Tod?" fauchte Black zurück und packte Snape am Kragen seiner Robe. "Das kannst du haben!"  
"Lass' mich sofort los, Black", sagte Snape kalt. "Ich habe keine Lust mir von dir Flöhe zu holen."  
"Sirius! Severus! Seid ihr beide völlig übergeschnappt!" rief Lupin wütend. "Wie die kleinen Kinder. Müsst ihr euch jedes Mal streiten? Lass' ihn los, Sirius", kommandierte er streng.  
Widerstrebend löste Sirius seine Finger, die sich in Snapes Robe gekrallt hatten. Doch noch immer machte keiner der beiden Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, stattdessen starrten sie sich hasserfüllt an.  
Lupin blickte gereizt zwischen Black und Snape hin und her.  
"Sirius", sagte er schliesslich mit drohendem Unterton. "Ich gehe jetzt. Und du kommst mit!"  
Unwillig riss Black seinen Blick von Snape und ging zu Lupin, der vorsichtshalber einen Arm um die Taille seines Liebhabers schlang, damit dieser ihm nicht wieder ausbüxte. Zu Lupins Überraschung grinste Snape anzüglich.  
"Sehr aufschlussreich", entgegnete er trocken. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass unser zahmer Werwolf in dieser Beziehung die Hosen anhat."  
  
Nach dieser letzten Bemerkung zeigte sich die Weitsicht von Lupins Vorsichtsmassnahme. Er hatte Black immerhin gut genug im Griff, um ihn endgültig aus dem Zimmer zu zerren. Black hätte sonst zweifellos eine Schlägerei angefangen. Und das hätte sicher nicht einmal mehr Dumbledore amüsant gefunden.  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
Das nächste Kapitel steht unter dem Motto RL/SB-Slash und ist für die Fortsetzung der Handlung nicht notwendig. Wem's also nicht gefällt - einfach überspringen!  
  
PS: Eine Frage hätte ich noch... wenn's dann bei Sevvie und Hermine soweit ist (ihr wisst schon) *bedeutungsvoll mit den augen roll* wie deutlich sollte ich dann werden? Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 5?  
  
1 = er trug sie auf seinen Armen ins Schlafzimmer. Am nächsten Morgen...   
  
5 = Rating "R" bis zum Anschlag ausgereizt! 


	10. Let's spend the night together

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
Und hier, wie versprochen, auf vielfachen Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame:  
Das RL/SB-Slash-Kapitel!!!  
Wer's nicht mag, muss es auch nicht lesen - es ist für die weitere Handlung völlig unnötig!  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Let's spend the night together  
  
++++  
  
Remus hatte während der ersten Meter seine liebe Not, seinen widerspenstigen Geliebten mit sich zu zerren, doch schliesslich und endlich verebbte dessen Zorn und er legte im Gehen seinen Arm um Remus Schulter.  
"Ziemlich nett von Dumbledore, dass er mich diese Nacht in Hogwarts verbringen lässt", äusserte Sirius nach einer Weile, während sein Hand streichelnd über Remus Oberarm fuhr.  
"Ja, allerdings", ergänzte Remus lächelnd. "So. Wir sind da." Er öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen und trat gemeinsam mit Sirius ein. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss gezogen, da fühlte er auch schon Sirius fordernde Lippen auf seinem Mund. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, erwiderte er den Kuss nur kurz und schob seinen Geliebten wieder leicht von sich.  
"Nicht so hastig", mahnte Remus liebevoll. "Weißt du, in einem Punkt hatte Severus nicht mal so unrecht", neckte er und kicherte, als sich Sirius Gesichtsausdruck wie auf Kommando verdüsterte. "Ich habe nämlich auch keine Lust, mir Flöhe zu holen."  
"Jetzt fängst du auch noch damit an", beschwerte sich Sirius beleidigt. "Ich habe keine..."  
"Das weiss ich doch, Darling", beschwichtigte Remus lächelnd. "Trotzdem steigst du jetzt erst Mal unter die Dusche, ja?" Er strich ihm spielerisch über die Haare. "Keine Angst, das Wasser tut dir nichts und der liebe Remus kommt ja mit", versprach er leise.  
Sirius Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich schlagartig wieder.  
"Das ist deine erste gute Idee heute", flüsterte er zurück.  
Kurze Zeit später gab sich Sirius den zärtlichen Liebkosungen seines Liebhabers hin, während das warme Wasser der Dusche auf die beiden Männer herab strömte. Remus seifige Hände glitten sanft über Sirius Haut und hinterliessen bei diesem ein immer stärker werdendes Verlangen nach mehr. Mehr Haut, mehr Händen, mehr Remus...  
Bald gab Sirius seine passive Haltung auf und widmete sich intensiv dem schlanken Körper seines Geliebten. Beide waren durch ihre lange Trennung viel zu erregt für ein ausgedehntes Vorspiel, weshalb sich Sirius nicht sehr lange mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten aufhielt, sondern Remus sehr schnell in eine erdrückende Umarmung zog und ihn gierig küsste.   
  
Sein Oberschenkel presste sich zwischen Remus Beine, die sich bereitwillig spreizten, während seine Hände an Sirius Rücken hinabglitten, bis sie seinen festen Hintern erreicht hatten. Ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, rieben sie sich verlangend aneinander. Beide Körper hatten in ihrer Erregung bereits ein Stadium erreicht, an dem es kein zurück mehr gab.   
Es dauerte nicht lange und Remus Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in Sirius Haut, dann schrie er - durch Sirius hungrigen Kuss - gedämpft auf und Sirius spürte, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit zäh an seinem Oberschenkeln hinabrann. Dies gab auch Sirius den letzten Kick und er erreichte stöhnend seinen Höhepunkt.  
  
Sie liessen das Wasser weiterlaufen und blieben noch eine Weile engumschlugen unter der Dusche stehen.  
"Du hast mir wahnsinnig gefehlt", seufzte Sirius. "Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich völlig verlernt habe, wie so etwas geht."  
"Dann hätte ich es dir eben wieder beigebracht - Schritt für Schritt", hauchte Remus etwas atemlos und drehte das Wasser ab.  
  
Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig abgetrocknet hatten, zog Remus einen alten Bademantel an und nötigte Sirius, der sich lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, auf einem Hocker Platz zu nehmen.  
"Wann warst du eigentlich das letzte Mal beim Frisör?" fragte er mit gespieltem Tadel und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Sirius feuchtes Haar, das ihm fast bis zur Taille reichte.  
Sirius grinste schief. "Als Hund hat man für derlei nicht besonders viel Zeit", räumte er ein. "Aber du wirst mir jetzt doch nicht ernsthaft die Haare schneiden wollen?"  
"Doch, das will ich", äusserte Remus bestimmt. "Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mir nachher ständig irgendwelches Geschrei anzuhören, weil etwas an deinen Haaren ziept oder jemand drauf liegt und du dich nicht bewegen kannst."  
"Ich könnte mir immer noch einen Zopf binden", wandte Sirius ein, doch ein wissender Blick von Remus liess ihn verstummen.  
"Nun sei kein Baby, ich werde schon nicht zu viel abschneiden", beruhigte Remus ihn lächelnd. "Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, ich finde langes Haar nämlich verdammt sexy."  
Dann holte Remus eine Schere, sprach einen "Coiffeur-Zauber" darüber und machte sich an die Arbeit. Als er fertig war, durfte Sirius wieder aufstehen und sich im Badezimmerspiegel bewundern.  
"Gar nicht mal so schlecht", gab er schliesslich zu, während er sein Spiegelbild kritisch musterte. Seine Haare reichten immer noch bis an die Schulterblätter und ein Seitenscheitel sorgte dafür, dass ihm nicht ständig die Sicht verdeckt war. Prüfend strich er sich über Kinn und Wangen, wo sich in den letzten Tagen ein prächtiger Bartschatten entwickelt hatte.  
Remus stand hinter ihm, das Kinn auf seine linke Schulter gestützt, die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und lächelte ihn im Spiegel an.  
"Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie atemberaubend du aussiehst?" fragte Remus und seine hellbraunen Augen leuchteten.  
Sirius grinste. "Schmeichelei wird dich überall hin bringen."  
"Es genügt mir, wenn es dich in mein Bett bringt", hauchte Remus verheissungsvoll und schmiegte sich ein wenig enger an seinen Geliebten. Doch Sirius wollte ihn noch ein wenig auf die Folter spannen.  
"Wäre ich nicht noch viel atemberaubender, wenn ich mich vorher noch rasieren würde?" fragte er deshalb.  
"Nein, das finde ich nicht", sagte Remus und gab vor zu schmollen. "Ich finde dieser Drei-Tage-Bart-Look steht dir ausgesprochen gut."  
"Aber er könnte dich kratzen", gab Sirius zu bedenken.  
"Das trifft sich gut", hauchte Remus mit samtweicher Stimme und Sirius lief ein wohliges Kribbeln über den Rücken. "Es juckt mich nämlich ganz schrecklich."  
Er warf Sirius, der plötzlich einen trockenen Mund bekommen hatte, noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu und verliess dann das Badezimmer. Sirius sah ihm einige Sekunden wie hypnotisiert nach. Remus ging langsam durch das Wohnzimmer, öffnete seinen Bademantel und liess ihn im Gehen einfach von seinen Schultern gleiten. Sirius schluckte krampfhaft, als er seit Monaten wieder bewusst diesen begehrenswerten Körper nackt vor sich sah. Remus öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und ging hinein. Die Tür liess er offen stehen. Doch erst als er mit rauchiger Stimme "Kommst du?" rief, erwachte Sirius aus seiner Starre und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Als Sirius das Schlafzimmer betrat, verschlug es ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Nur einige schwebende Kerzen erhellten mit ihrem flackernden, weichen Licht den Raum und warfen ihre geheimnisvollen Schatten über den Körper seines Geliebten. Remus lag auf dem Bett auf der Seite und stützte sich mit seinem Ellbogen ab. Seine helle Haut hob sich schimmernd von der rotbraunen Bettdecke ab. Seine Augen wirkten dunkel wie noch nie und blickten ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an.  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Sirius zärtlich bevor er sich neben Remus legte.  
"Ich weiss", erwiderte Remus sanft, bevor er einen Kuss auf Sirius Mund hauchte. "Ich liebe dich auch." Dann drückte er Sirius sachte zurück auf das Bett und presste seine feuchten Lippen in die Halsbeuge seines Geliebten, bis dieser leise aufseufzte. Dann wanderte seine Zunge tiefer und leckte sanft über Sirius Brustwarzen, doch erst als seine Zähne leicht über das empfindliche Fleisch kratzten, erklang dieses unwiderstehliche Wimmern, das der Werwolf so liebte.  
Er liess seine Finger wie zufällig über Sirius Oberschenkel streicheln. Mit dem feinen Gespür seiner wölfischen Natur fühlte er die aufsteigende Erregung seines Partners, ohne sich erst durch einen Blick davon überzeugen zu müssen.  
  
Sirius stöhnte leise und zog Remus in einen tiefen Kuss. Die Lippen des Werwolfs öffneten sich und gewährten der fordernden Zunge des anderen Mannes bereitwillig Einlass um sanft an ihr zu saugen. Sirius stöhnte wieder und tastete mit einer Hand ungeduldig nach Remus Erektion die sich verheissungsvoll gegen seine Hüfte presste.  
"Ich will dich", flüsterte er heiser.  
"Das will ich auch schwer hoffen", hauchte Remus mit dunkler Stimme zurück. "Aber wenn du weiterhin so ungeduldig bist, werde ich mit etwas einfallen lassen müssen..." Der spielerisch drohende Unterton liess Sirius erschauern und seine Erektion weiter anschwellen.  
Remus griff nach Sirius Handgelenken und zog sie mühelos über seinen Kopf, wo er sie mit nur einer Hand auf die Matratze drückte, während er mit der anderen Hand abwechselnd über Brust und Oberschenkel seines Geliebten streichelte. Sirius hatte die Augen geschlossen und wand sich wimmernd unter diesen Liebkosungen.  
"Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?" hauchte ihm Remus leicht atemlos ins Ohr.  
Sirius Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt. Sie glitzerten im Licht der Kerzen und Remus verschlug es für einen Moment den Atem, als er sah, wie dunkel vor Lust sie waren.  
"Dafür wirst du mir bezahlen", versprach Sirius keuchend und bei diesen Worten war es nun an Remus zu erschauern. Mit hastigen Bewegung holte er eine Tube unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und verteilte das Gleitmittel behutsam auf Sirius heissem Schaft, was diesem ein weiteres ersticktes Stöhnen entlockte.  
"Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen - und wehe dir, wenn das eben nur eine leere Drohung war", flüsterte Remus seinem Geliebten zu.  
"Du wirst schon sehen", knurrte dieser leise und genoss die sanften, vorsichtigen Bewegungen, mit denen sich sein Partner über sein hartes, pochendes Glied schob.  
  
Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe um sich einen Moment von den überwältigenden Gefühlen abzulenken, die diese köstliche Enge um seine Erektion verursachte. Remus schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er hielt einige Zeit völlig still, bevor er langsam anfing, sich zu bewegen. Sirius hatte unwillkürlich die Augen geschlossen, doch er riss sie gleich wieder auf, denn der Anblick, der sich ihm gleich bieten würde, war durch nichts zu übertreffen. Und er wurde auch dieses Mal nicht enttäuscht.  
Sein Geliebter hatte den Kopf zurückgeworfen, während er sich wiegend auf Sirius hartem Fleisch bewegte. Mit einer Hand streichelte er über seine Brust und mit der anderen Hand massierte mit sinnlichen, langsamen Bewegungen seine eigene Erektion, an deren Spitze schon die erste Feuchtigkeit glänzte.  
Sirius biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, biss er Blut schmeckte. Er wollte nicht jetzt schon abspritzen, er wollte, dass es noch länger dauerte, viel länger...  
  
Sein Stöhnen mischte sich mit Remus lustvollem Seufzen und Sirius verlor den Kampf gegen seinen Körper. Seine Hände verkrallten sich in Remus Hüften, während er erst beherrscht, doch dann immer schneller in seinen Geliebten eindrang, bis ein langgezogener und unendlich sinnlicher Schrei an sein Ohr drang und einen Moment später heisses Sperma auf seine Brust spritzte. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper und als sich Remus Muskeln um ihn verkrampften ergoss er sich pulsierend in seinen Geliebten.  
  
"Oh jaaaa....", stöhnte Remus gedehnt und liess sich halb auf seinen Partner fallen.  
"Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie wundervoll unmoralisch du bist?" keuchte Sirius atemlos.  
"Ja, schon oft - aber ich höre es immer wieder gern...", seufzte Remus befriedigt.  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
Ich hoffe, es hat euren Ansprüchen genügt. Ich fühlte mich diesmal leider nicht wirklich inspiriert und hoffe stark, dass ich keinen Murks abgeliefert habe...  
(Jaaaa - Fishing for Compliments ist meine bevorzugte Sportart ;-) CU ) 


	11. As time goes by

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
@Sam - ein Lob von dir *froi*. Wo ich doch alle deine Storys förmlich verschlungen habe... *doppelfroi* - und ich denke mit dieser "Schuld" (den schwulen Remus betreffend) kann ich gut leben *g*  
@Colly - Danke für deine Reviews. Ich sehe das nicht als negativ... in einer SS/HG-Story hat Slash eigentlich nichts zu suchen, deshalb habe ich es ja extra ohne Handlungszusammenhang geschrieben, damit man es nicht lesen muss. *wuschel*  
  
Mein ewiger und unverbrüchlicher Dank geht wie immer an:  
Maxine, Will, Anyanka, EvilTwin, Severin, LionSnape - sollte ich je irgendeinen Preis gewinnen, werde ich euch in meiner Dankesrede erwähnen ;-)  
So, ab sofort gilt für diese Story das Motto "Sevvie und Herm bis zum Abwinken"!!!  
Viel Spass!!!  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
As time goes by  
  
++++  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore hätte das bestimmt nicht gemacht, wenn es nicht das Beste für dich wäre", sagte Hermine bestimmt schon zum fünften Mal, seit sie in den Hogwarts-Express eingestiegen waren, der alle Siebtklässler in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt transportierte. Alle - bis auf Harry. Für ihn ging es nur in die Sommerferien. Seit der Zeugnisausgabe hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen und jetzt hatte er sich in eine Ecke des Zugabteils verkrochen in dem er mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny sass und starrte mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hin.  
  
"Immerhin darfst du die ganzen Sommerferien bei uns vebringen und musst nicht zu deinen ekligen Verwandten zurück", versuchte Ginny ihn zu trösten, doch ohne grossen Erfolg.  
Hermine verlor langsam die Geduld mit ihrem Freund. "Nun sei doch kein so elender Trotzkopf, Harry!" schimpfte sie. "Wenn du weiter schmollst, dann werde ich dich nicht in meine neue Wohnung einladen!"  
Hermime hatte sich an der magischen Universität in Edinburgh eingeschrieben und im Muggelteil der Stadt eine preisgünstige Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung angemietet, die sie in der nächsten Woche beziehen würde.  
"Ich hoffe, du denkst auch daran, Stühle zu besorgen", neckte Ron. "So wie wir dich kennen, denkst du nur Bücherregale."  
Darüber musste sogar Harry lächeln.  
"Ihr seid gemein. Ich war gerade so richtig schön depressiv", maulte er.  
"Wenn hier einer Grund hätte sich zu beschweren, dann bin das sowieso ich", warf Ron ein.  
"Du?!" Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn ungläubig an.  
"Ja. Harry und Ginny haben Sommerferien. Hermines Studium fängt auch erst in ein paar Wochen an - nur ich muss Montag sofort anfangen zu arbeiten", verkündete er grossspurig.  
"Fred und George bei ihren Zauberscherzen zu helfen, würde ich nicht gerade als Arbeit definieren", erwiderte Ginny spitz.  
"Das ist nicht war", verteidigte sich ihr Bruder vehement. "Sogar Mum hat zugegeben, dass die beiden sehr hart arbeiten und auf meine Unterstützung angewiesen sind!"  
"Wer's glaubt", brummelte Ginny.  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry stellte sie erfreut fest, dass dieser über diesen geschwisterlichen Schlagabtausch von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste und sie lächelte schüchtern zurück.  
  
Nachdem sie sich bei der Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen reichlich mit Kesselkuchen und Schokofröschen eingedeckt hatten, sah Harry seine Zukunft nicht mehr in gar so düsteren Farben.  
"Vielleicht habt ihr ja Recht", gab er schliesslich zu. "Ich hätte einfach nur nicht erwartet, dass sie mich absichtlich durchfallen lassen. Dumbledore hätte mir ja schon vorher einen Wink geben können, dann hätte ich mir wenigstens die ganze Lernerei sparen können", empörte er sich.  
"Immerhin muss das für Snape der schönste Tag seines Lebens gewesen sein", bemerkte Ron. "Endlich durfte er dich durchfallen lassen."  
Harry erwiderte Rons Blick mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Ich glaube, das ist überhaupt der grösste Knüller an der ganzen Sache", sagte Harry langsam. "Zaubertränke ist nämlich das einzige Fach, in dem ich bestanden habe."  
++++  
Hermine legte schläfrig das Buch auf ihren Nachttisch. Sie wohnte bereits seit über einer Woche in ihrer neuen Wohnung und sie fand es einfach herrlich. Endlich konnte sie abends im Bett lesen, solange sie wollte und was sie wollte. Dieses Buch über altmagische Runen hatte sie derart gefesselt, dass es nun schon ziemlich spät geworden war. Sie gähnte herzhaft, löschte die Nachttischlampe und kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Decke. Der Juli war dieses Jahr nicht eben das, was man sich unter einem Sommer vorstellte. Sie war gerade dabei zu entschlummern, als ein lautstarkes Klopfen an ihrer Wohnungstür sie aus Morpheus Armen riss.  
  
Erschreckt fuhr sie auf und sass mit pochendem Herzen kerzengerade in ihrem Bett.  
"Hermine! Mach auf! Ich bin's!" drang eine gedämpfte Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
"Harry?" stiess Hermine überrascht aus und sprang aus dem Bett. Eilig rannte sie zu ihrer Wohnungstür. "Harry, bist du das?" fragte sie atemlos.  
"Ja, nun mach endlich auf, verdammt!"  
Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die Tür und wurde sofort von drei Gestalten beiseite gedrängt. Eine der Gestalten war Harry und die andere entpuppte sich als Sirius Black. Die mittlere Gestalt konnte Hermine nicht erkennen, denn sie trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze, der das ganze Gesicht verdeckte. Harry und Sirius hatten beide ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen um ihn zu stützen und zerrten ihn keuchend in Hermines Wohnung.  
"Oh, Mann, der Kerl wiegt eine Tonne", stöhnte Sirius. "Wo ist das Schlafzimmer? Wir sollten ihn schleunigst hinlegen."  
"Hier lang", wies Harry an und gemeinsam zogen sie die vermummte Gestalt in Hermines Schlafzimmer und legten sie dort auf ihr Bett.  
Sirius atmete erleichtert aus.  
"So, das wäre geschafft!" Er gab Harry einen Klaps auf die Schulter. "Ich verschwinde jetzt und kümmere mich um den Rest. Du wartest hier, bis ich wieder da bin. Ach ja, und wenn er vorher noch aufwacht, müsst ihr ihm unbedingt sagen, dass ich geholfen habe, ihn zu retten. Das wird ihn todsicher umbringen." Er grinste breit, doch im nächsten Moment war er wieder ernst. Er trat auf den Flur hinaus, in dem Hermine immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt stand und mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf ihr Bett starrte.  
"Hermine, weißt du, wie man Verletzungen bei einem Bewusstlosen feststellt?" fragte Sirius eindringlich und als sie benommen nickte, entspannte sich sein Gesicht. "Hätte mich auch gewundert", sagte er mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. "Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder hier." Er verliess die Wohnung mit raschen Schritten.  
  
Hermine betrat aufgelöst ihr Schlafzimmer. "Könntest du mir bitte endlich erklären, was hier... los... ist... - oh, mein Gott!" stiess sie entsetzt hervor.  
Das Gesicht der vermummten Gestalt war nicht länger durch die Kapuze verhüllt.  
  
In Hermines Bett lag Severus Snape, den sie nicht mehr unter vier Augen gesehen hatte, seit er ihr für nächtliches Herumstreunen Punkte abgezogen hatte. Für einen Moment schwindelte ihr und sie stützte sich mit einer Hand am Fussende ihres Bettes ab.  
"Was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie geschockt. Snape war bleich wie der Tod und rührte sich nicht. "Ist er...?"  
"Quatsch", verneinte Harry ungeduldig. "Er ist nur bewusstlos. Holst du jetzt bitte deinen Zauberstab, damit wir ihn verarzten können?"  
"Ja, natürlich", stammelte Hermine und holte mit fliegenden Fingern ihren Zauberstab aus der Nachttischschublade.  
"Was ist denn nur mit ihm passiert?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage.  
"Das erzähle ich dir später", wiegelte Harry ab. "Als erstes solltest du ihm vielleicht die Klamotten weghexen."  
"Was?!" stiess Hermine völlig perplex aus und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Wangen rot färbten.  
"Ich würd's ja selbst machen, aber ich kann nicht. Schon vergessen? Für mich sind Sommerferien - es ist besser, wenn mich das Ministerium nicht beim Zaubern erwischt. Und nun mach schon, oder wie sollen wir ihm helfen, wenn wir seine Verletzungen nicht mal sehen?"  
Hermine schluckte, doch dann schwang sie den Zauberstab, murmelte "Vestis vanesco" und Snapes Kleidung lag sorgsam am Fussende des Bettes.  
"Danke, dass du ihm seine Unterhosen gelassen hast", bemerkte Harry trocken und Hermines Wangen verfärbten sich zum zweiten Mal. Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und hielt ihren Zauberstab über Snapes Körper.  
"Omnia laesura lumos", sagte sie leise und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs fing an golden zu leuchten. Sie bewegte die leuchtende Spitze langsam über Snapes Körper, wobei sich das Licht von Zeit zu Zeit veränderte.  
"Rotes Licht bedeutet innere Verletzungen", sagte Harry halb zu sich selbst.  
"Grünes Licht - äusserliche Wunden und blaues Licht zeigt Brüche an", vervollständigte Hermine und schloss ihre Untersuchung mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ab. "Rechter Unterarm und rechtes Schienbein gebrochen. Ein paar angeknackste Rippen. Sonst hat er nur ein paar Schrammen."  
  
Harrys zweifelnder Blick streifte Hermine.  
"Wie gut kannst du Brüche heilen?"  
"Nicht besonders gut", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu. "Warte einen Moment, ich hole kurz mein medizinisches Zauberbuch." Sie verliess den Raum und kam kurz darauf mit einem Buch zurück in dem sie hektisch blätterte. Nach einer Weile schien sie gefunden haben, was sie gesucht hatte und legte das Buch auf die Seite.  
"Ihr hättet ihn besser nach Hogwarts bringen sollen", stellte sie unglücklich fest.  
"Das war nicht möglich, Hermine."  
"Warum nicht?" fragte sie verblüfft.  
"Würdest du erst Snape wieder halbwegs zusammenflicken? Er wird sonst sicher ziemlich sauer sein, wenn er wieder aufwacht. Ich erklär's dir dann schon noch."  
"Na schön." Hermine seufzte. Dann ging sie daran mit behutsamen Zaubersprüchen Snapes Brüche wieder gerade zu richten. Anschliessend sprach sie noch einen Heilzauber über seine äusseren Verletzungen und schiente zu guter Letzt seinen Arm und sein Bein. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Snape sich nicht gerührt.  
  
"Immer noch völlig weggetreten", kommentierte Harry mit leichter Besorgnis, dann zog er die Decke über Snapes bandagierten Körper und ging mit Hermine in ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich auf das kleine Sofa und Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie vor Anspannung zitterte.  
"Hättest du jetzt vielleicht die Güte, mir zu erklären, wie Professor Snape in mein Bett kommt?" fragte sie mit etwas schriller Stimme.  
"Okay, das war so..." Harry ordnete einen Moment lang seine Gedanken, bevor er weitersprach. "Ich wollte mit Neville und seiner Grossmutter zusammen Nevilles Eltern in St. Mungos besuchen. Es scheint ihnen seit einiger Zeit wieder etwas besser zu gehen. Aber Sirius wollte mich nicht allein gehen lassen und hat darauf bestanden mich zu begleiten."  
"Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass ihr mitten in der Nacht Krankenbesuche gemacht habt?"  
"Ja, denn genauso war es", bestätigte Harry. "Überleg' doch mal. Am hellichten Tage wäre Sirius als Schnuffel nicht ins Krankenhaus hineingekommen. Deshalb hat sich Nevilles Grossmutter darum gekümmert, dass wir vier spät am Abend noch hinein durften. Wir wollten gerade wieder gehen, als plötzlich eine Handvoll Todesser mitten im Raum stand."  
Hermine stiess einen kleinen Schrei aus.  
"Keine Bange, Hermine. Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert", beruhigte er sie. "Wir vermuten, dass sie wegen Mrs. und Mr. Longbottom da waren, denn als sie mich gesehen haben, hat sie das irgendwie aus dem Konzept gebracht und sie haben sich recht schnell wieder aus dem Staub gemacht."  
"Und was ist mit Professor Snape passiert?"  
"Naja, es sind natürlich schon ein paar Flüche hin- und hergeschossen und Snape... also, er war einer von diesen Todessern und hat sich meiner Meinung nach ein paar Mal absichtlich in die Schusslinie gestellt und als sie dann endlich abgehauen sind, hat ihn noch ein letzter Fluch erwischt und er ist eine Treppe runtergefallen. Sonst wär' ihm wahrscheinlich nicht mal allzu viel passiert", bemerkte Harry nachdenklich.  
"Oh, mein Gott", flüsterte Hermine leicht überfordert.  
"Alle anderen haben das gar nicht richtig mitgekriegt und Sirius meinte, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir Snape wegschaffen würden, bevor es in St. Mungos vor Auroren und Ministeriumsleuten wimmeln würde. Also haben wir ihn uns geschnappt und uns ein Zimmer mit Kamin gesucht. Von da aus sind wir dann mit Flohpulver zu einem Pub zwei Strassen von hier gereist und den restlichen Weg haben wir dann eben zu Fuss bewältigt. Es war übrigens gut, dass die Endstation ein Pub war - alle haben geglaubt, Snape hätte nur ein paar über den Durst getrunken." Harry grinste verstohlen.  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig!" herrschte Hermine ihn an. "Warum seid ihr denn nicht appariert, oder habt sonst was gemacht und warum habt ihr ihn nicht nach Hogwarts gebracht? Madam Pomfrey hätte sich doch viel besser um ihn kümmern können."  
Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sich Hermine einer Aufgabe nicht gewachsen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur die Aufregung zu sehr mitgenommen und warum bekam sie das Bild von Snapes schwarzen Boxershorts nicht aus dem Kopf?  
"Hermine, du bist heute nicht so ganz auf der Höhe", stellte Harry verwundert fest. "Wir konnten deshalb nichts anderes machen, weil ich in den Sommerferien nicht zaubern darf und Sirius keinen Zauberstab mehr besitzt, seit er in Askaban war. Und wir konnten Snape deshalb nicht nach Hogwarts bringen, weil dann alles rausgekommen wäre", erklärte Harry geduldig. "Überleg' doch mal: wenn er wirklich ein echter Todesser wäre, hätte er dann mit diesen ganzen Verletzungen einfach so in Hogwarts auftauchen können?"  
Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
"Siehst du?" sagte Harry. "Es tut mir ja leid, dass wir ihn dir so einfach aufgehalst haben, aber uns fiel nichts Besseres ein", sagte er entschuldigend.  
"Und wo steckt Sirius jetzt?"  
"Oh, er wollte nach Hogwarts und alles mit Dumbledore regeln und ihn bitten einen Schutzbann um deine Wohnung zu legen. Nur zur Sicherheit", fügte er etwas lahm hinzu, als er Hermines aufgerissene Augen sah. "Kein Mensch wird Snape hier bei dir vermuten."  
In diesem Moment klopfte es draussen an die Tür.  
"Harry, ich bin's. Mach auf", rief Sirius leise. Als Hermine keine Anstalten machte, sich von dem Sofa zu erheben, sondern nur leicht apathisch vor sich hin starrte, ging Harry zur Tür und liess seinen Paten herein.  
"Okay, Hermine, alles geregelt", sagte Sirius heiter. "Dumbledore hat einen Schutzbann über deine Wohnung gesprochen. Ihr habt also nichts zu befürchten."  
"Na toll", erwiderte Hermine matt.  
Sirius wandte sich an Harry. "Und dich soll ich für heute nacht nach Hogwarts bringen. Die Weasleys wissen Bescheid."  
"Na schön." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Hermine. Ich komme demnächst mal bei dir vorbei, okay?"  
"Okay", bestätigte Hermine einsilbig.  
Sirius und Harry wünschten ihr noch eine gute Nacht und verschwanden dann endgültig.  
Von dem ganzen Hin und Her war schliesslich doch noch Krummbein wachgeworden und sprang jetzt auf Hermines Schoss, wo er sich zufrieden schnurrend zusammenrollte.  
Hermine streichelte ihn eine Weile geistesabwesend, dann stand sie auf, setzte Krummbein ab und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Sie zog ihren Bademantel über ihren Pyjama und zog sich ein Paar Socken an. Dann stellte sie einen Stuhl neben das Bett, holte sich ihr Medizinbuch und dämpfte das Licht der Nachttischlampe.  
  
Mit wehem Herzen betrachtete sie das blasse Gesicht, das auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag.   
Alle Gefühle, die sie schon seit Monaten verdrängt hatte und von denen sie geglaubt hatte, sie mittlerweile überwunden zu haben, stürmten in diesem Moment wieder mit neuer Intensität auf sie ein. Sie seufzte leise. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er wieder zu sich kam? In jener Nacht hatte sie fast schon geglaubt, er würde etwas für sie empfinden, doch schon Augenblicke später war er wieder zu seinem üblichen Verhalten zurück gekehrt. Sie würde zu gerne wissen, ob er etwas für sie empfand... ob ihn diese widersprüchlichen Emotionen genauso verwirrten, ob er sich auch schon gefragt hatte, wie sich diese Lippen anfühlen mochten...  
  
Schliesslich war er nicht mehr ihr Lehrer, vielleicht sollte sie ihm einfach ihre Gefühle bekennen und...  
‚Hermine!' rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. ‚Harry hatte Recht, du bist heute wirklich nicht ganz auf der Höhe'. Die ganze Situation war auch ohne peinliche Liebesbekenntnisse schon prekär genug. Am besten würde sein, wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber ganz normal verhielt. Sie grinste schief, als ihr die ganze Absurdität dieser Aussage aufging. ‚Normal' und ‚Professor Snape' waren zwei Begriffe, die üblicherweise nicht in einem Atemzug gebraucht wurden.  
  
Vorsichtig befühlte sie seine Stirn und zog die Hand erleichtert zurück. Immerhin hatte er kein Fieber. Sie hatte ohnehin schon genug Sorgen. Neben ihr auf dem Boden mauzte Krummbein, der ihr gefolgt war. Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl und Krummbein sprang wieder auf ihren Schoss, dann schlug sie das Medizinbuch auf und las aufmerksam alles, was ihr nützlich erschien. Sie wollte vorbereitet sein, wenn ihr ehemaliger Lehrer wieder zu sich kam.  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
Damit ist die Vorraussetzung für weitere (romantische) Komplikationen geschaffen. Wir "sehen" uns Dienstag! 


	12. Crazy little thing called love

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
So viele Reviews für ein Kapitel!!! *froi* *froi* *doppelfroi* - das spornt mich richtig an!  
@severin -dachte ich mir, dass dir die Anspielung mit dem "schönsten Tag" gefällt :-)  
@Maxine - ja, da habe ich mir fast ein Bein ausgerissen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass meine Anstrengungen nicht vergebens waren... *g* und keine Bange - Hermine fängt sich schon wieder. *gg*  
@Toyo - heb' dir noch ein paar Taschentücher fürs Finale auf... so in Kapitel 16 oder so...  
@Sarista - danke für dein Lob, aber ein weiteres Slash-Kapitel wird es hier nicht geben. Sorry. Aber der liebe Remus kommt natürlich noch ein paar Mal vor - ich hoffe, das tröstet dich etwas.  
@Colly - nicht so ungeduldig *kopfschüttel* - kommt alles noch! Wer meine Storys kennt, weiss, dass ich in der Regel am Schluss alle Fäden zusammenführe (irre ich mich, oder riecht's hier nach Eigenlob? *schnüffel*)  
Mein immerwährender und unverbrüchlicher Dank gilt natürlich auch:  
EvilTwin, Blaue Feder, LionSnape und Kathie!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Crazy little thing called love  
  
++++  
Die ganze Nacht hindurch sass Hermine an Snapes Krankenlager und wachte über ihn. Von Zeit zu Zeit prüfte sie mit der Hand an seiner Stirn seine Temperatur und fühlte seinen Puls. Erst weit nach Mitternacht erkannte sie an seiner veränderten Atmung, dass die Bewusstlosigkeit gewichen war und er endlich schlief. Doch erst am späten Vormittag regte er sich zum ersten Mal.  
  
Angespannt beobachtete Hermine, wie seine Augenlider erst leicht flatterten und sich dann langsam öffneten. Er bewegte sich unwillkürlich und verzog vor Schmerz und Überraschung das Gesicht, als sich seine diversen Verletzungen bemerkbar machten.  
Hermine beschloss, sich ebenfalls bemerkbar zu machen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", sagte sie halblaut. Als er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte um sie anzusehen, gelang ihr sogar ein leichtes Lächeln. Er war immer noch entsetzlich bleich, doch seine dunklen Augen funkelten wie eh und je, wofür Hermine wirklich dankbar war. Sie nahm ein Glas mit einer milchig-blauen Flüssigkeit von ihrem Nachttisch und hielt es ihm hin.  
"Sie sollten diesen Stärkungstrank zu sich nehmen", empfahl sie ihm.  
Er schenkte ihr einen Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte, doch dann nahm er das Glas kommentarlos aus ihrer Hand und trank vorsichtig ein paar Schlucke.  
Einem ersten Impuls folgend hatte Hermine mit einer Hand seinen Kopf stützen wollen, um ihm das Trinken zu erleichtern, doch dann unterdrückte sie diese Regung. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich dadurch seinen Zorn zugezogen hätte. Die ganze Situation war für ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso schon schlimm genug.  
  
Er gab ihr das Glas zurück und sein Blick streifte sie ein zweites Mal, doch das Funkeln seiner Augen schien nicht mehr so kalt zu sein, wie noch vor wenigen Momenten. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und verbarg ihre innere Unruhe, so gut es eben ging.  
"Sie haben hierfür sicher eine Erklärung", bemerkte er schliesslich mit seiner üblichen kühlen und distanzierten Stimme und Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Das würde vielleicht doch einfacher werden, als sie gedacht hatte.  
"Ja, die habe ich", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und erläuterte ihm die Vorgänge der letzten Nacht. Er lauschte mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern. Ein- oder zwei Mal nickte er sogar zustimmend.  
"... heute morgen hat mir dann noch Madam Pomfrey über die Weasleys eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie schreibt, dass sie froh ist, dass ich keinen der komplizierteren Heilzauber angewandt habe. Auch wenn die Heilung jetzt länger dauern wird, so ist das immer noch besser, als wenn Sie durch einen falschen Zauber Schaden genommen hätten", schloss Hermine mit einer Bestimmtheit, die sich durchaus nicht empfand.  
"Sollte es möglich sein, dass ich nach all diesen Jahren doch noch ein Wissensgebiet entdeckt habe, in dem Sie sich nur unzureichend auskennen, Miss Granger?" fragte er ironisch.  
Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei diesen Worten eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen überzog.  
"Wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen, wenn ich Ihnen aus Versehen die Knochen weggezaubert hätte, anstatt sie zu heilen?" erwiderte sie schnippisch in Anspielung auf Lockharts Heldentat in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr. Auch Snape schien diesen Vorfall nicht vergessen zu haben, denn seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und Hermine entspannte sich wieder etwas.  
"Wie lange wird die Heilung Ihrer Ansicht nach dauern?" fragte er, ohne auf ihre letzte Bemerkung einzugehen.  
"Ungefähr fünf bis sieben Tage - so steht es zumindest in diesem Buch", antwortete Hermine und zeigte ihm ihr Medizinbuch, das zusammen mit Krummbein immer noch auf ihrem Schoss lag.  
"Das ist dann wohl nicht zu ändern", äusserte er resigniert.  
Hermine setzte Krummbein auf den Boden und legte das Medizinbuch auf ihren Nachttisch, dann stand sie auf.  
"Sie sollten etwas essen", bemerkte sie. "Ich mache Ihnen jetzt Ihr Frühstück."  
"Ich würde vorher noch gerne das Badezimmer aufsuchen", erwiderte er. "Wo haben Sie übrigens meinen Zauberstab versteckt?"  
"Das Badezimmer ist auf dem Flur gleich die nächste Tür rechts, in dem Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken habe ich noch ein paar neue Zahnbürsten und ihr Zauberstab liegt hier." Sie zog die Nachttischschublade auf und gab Snape seinen Zauberstab zurück. Sie war schon halb aus der Tür, als er sie noch ein Mal zurück rief.  
"Ach, Miss Granger?"  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. "Ja?"   
"Befriedigen Sie ein letztes Mal meine Neugier" sagte er mit einem sardonischen Lächeln. "Es stellte augenscheinlich keine Schwierigkeit für Sie dar, mich meiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Aber warum war es Ihnen nicht mehr möglich, mich mit angemessener Nachtkleidung zu versehen?"  
Hermines Wangen färbten sich blutrot.  
"Ich wollte nicht noch mehr an Ihnen herumzaubern", behauptete sie etwas lahm und nahm aus seinem Kleiderstapel sein Hemd an sich. "Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern." Dann stürmte sie mit dem Hemd in der Hand aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
"Ich nehme Kaffee zum Frühstück", rief er ihr noch hinterher.  
Er verwandelte einen der Bleistifte aus Hermines Nachttischschublade in einen Stock auf dem er sich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer abstützen konnte.  
  
Als er wieder zurück in das Schlafzimmer humpelte, lag schon ein Pyjama für ihn auf dem Bett bereit. Offensichtlich hatte sie sein Hemd für die Verwandlung benutzt. Snape lehnte den Stock an das Bett und betrachtete das Kleidungsstück mit Genugtuung und milder Überraschung.  
‚Schwarze Seide?' dachte er bei sich. ‚So sieht sie mich?'  
Seine Verletzungen schmerzten immer noch und so schlüpfte er nur sehr vorsichtig in Hose und Oberteil hinein und konnte nicht umhin einen raschen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, der neben der Tür an der Wand hing.  
Doch dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Es war besser diese Gedanken gar nicht erst aufkeimen zu lassen. Allerdings fragte er sich wirklich, warum ihn das Schicksal so unbarmherzig verfolgte. Er zweifelte auch an der Existenz eines persönlichen Schutzengels - denn dessen Aufgabe wäre es gewesen, ihn davor zu bewahren sich an dem einzigen Platz auf der ganzen Welt zu befinden, an dem er sich besser nicht aufhalten sollte - Hermine Grangers Wohnung! Er konnte fast schon hören, was Lupin zu dieser Situation zu sagen hätte - ‚du bist nicht mehr ihr Lehrer, Severus'. Snape stöhnte leise. Er war auch nur ein Mann und Miss Granger konnte nicht nur sehr bezaubernd sein, sondern sie war sprach mit ihrer Klugheit auch noch seinen Intellekt an. Darüber hinaus hatte sie schon einige Male unter Beweis gestellt, dass sie durchaus fähig war ihm während eines Wortwechsels die Stirn zu bieten, auch wenn sie ab und zu ganz reizend errötete... Trotzdem wäre es für alle Beteiligten besser gewesen, wenn er sie nie wieder gesehen hätte, denn dann hätte er sie zweifellos nach einigen Monaten vergessen können... obwohl...  
  
Mitten in diese unausgegorenen Überlegungen hinein betrat Hermine das Zimmer mit einem Frühstückstablett in der Hand, das sie umsichtig vor Snape absetzte.  
"Was ist das?" fragte er, als er das Tablett widerwillig musterte.  
"Ihr Frühstück", entgegnete Hermine ungerührt. "Ein weiches Ei, Toast, Marmelade und Pfefferminztee."  
"Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich zum Frühstück Kaffee trinke!"  
"Und Madam Pomfrey hat mir geschrieben, dass Sie zum Frühstück nichts anderes bekommen als das, was Sie vor sich sehen", bemerkte sie hartnäckig.  
Gereizt wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Hermine, doch bevor er eine ätzende Bemerkung über Madam Pomfrey und gewisse Diätvorschriften machen konnte, bemerkte er die dunklen Schatten unter Hermines Augen und ihren starrsinnigen, aber sorgenvollen Blick und er vergass, was er ihr hatte an den Kopf werfen wollen.  
"Sie sollten sich etwas hinlegen", sagte er stattdessen.  
"Ach, nein, das...", wehrte Hermine ab.  
"Ich komme hier schon allein zurecht", unterbrach er sie spröde.  
"Na gut, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde..." gab Hermine widerstrebend nach. "Aber wenn Sie etwas brauchen..."  
"...werde ich Mittel und Wege finden, um mich bemerkbar zu machen", ergänzte Snape ruhig.  
  
Als sie gegangen war, widmete er sich mit einem Ausdruck höchsten Widerwillens seinem Frühstück und während er seinen Toast verzehrte dachte er darüber nach, was für eine sonderbare junge Frau Hermine Granger doch war - er hatte wirklich noch niemand kennen gelernt, der über zwanzig nagelneue Zahnbürsten in seinem Badezimmer aufbewahrte.  
+++  
Hermine hatte sich mit dem festen Vorsatz, sich nur ein wenig auszuruhen, auf ihr kleines Sofa gekauert, doch kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Zierkissen berührt, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
Als sie erwachte, stellte sie entsetzt fest, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war. Mit schlechtem Gewissen sprang sie auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer um nach Snape zu sehen. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch die halboffene Tür und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Snape mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett lag. Sie wollte sich eben wieder zurück ziehen, als er sie ansprach.  
"Kommen Sie nur herein, ich schlafe nicht. Ich habe nachgedacht."  
"Sie hätten mich wecken sollen. Ich fürchte, ich bin eine schlechte Krankenpflegerin", bemerkte Hermine halb zerknirscht, halb vorwurfsvoll.  
"Ich vergebe Ihnen", äusserte Snape ironisch. "Allerdings nur, wenn Sie mir versprechen, mir zum Frühstück nicht mehr dieses Spülwasser vorzusetzen." Er wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die leere Teetasse.  
"In diesem Fall werde ich dann wohl Ihrer ewigen Verdammnis anheimfallen. Denn ich werde mich strikt an Madam Pomfreys Anweisungen halten", sagte sie leichthin, doch ihre Augen leuchteten kriegerisch.  
Snape betrachtete sie einen Moment nachdenklich, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und wechselte das Thema.  
"Wozu horten Sie eigentlich eine ganze Wagenladung Zahnbürsten in Ihrem Badezimmer?"  
Zu seiner Überraschung schien es ihr nicht peinlich zu sein, denn sie lachte fröhlich auf. "Das meiste sind Werbegeschenke von irgendwelchen Laboren... Wussten Sie nicht, dass meine Eltern beide Zahnärzte sind?"  
++++  
Am nächsten Tag verschwand Hermine nach dem Frühstück mit der Bemerkung, sie ginge nun für mehrere Stunden einkaufen und überliess Snape seinem Schicksal. Den grössten Teil des Vormittags verbrachte dieser damit, grimmig auf die Katze zu starren, die sich irgendwann zu ihm gesellt hatte und die seither auf seinem Bett sass. Er hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich, da einige der Flüche, die ihn getroffen hatten, noch nachwirkten und deshalb und auch wegen des lächerlichen Frühstücks, das ihm Hermine auf Madam Pomfreys Anraten hin zugestanden hatte, hatte er verhältnismässig schlechte Laune.  
Es war fast Mittag als er endlich einen Schlüssel im Schloss der Wohnungstür klappern hörte. Kurz darauf steckte Hermine den Kopf durch die Schlafzimmertür.  
"Ich bin wieder da", rief sie gutgelaunt.  
Snape musterte sie düster, doch Hermine war entschlossen, sich ihre gute Laune nicht verderben zu lassen.  
  
Sie hatte sich in erstaunlicher kurzer Zeit an seine schroffen Bemerkungen und seine ablehnende Haltung gewöhnt, da sie mittlerweile zu dem Ergebnis gekommen war, dass er es nicht persönlich meinte. Wenn sie ihm ab und zu Kontra gab, sah er sie sogar mit einem völlig anderen Gesichtsausdruck an, der alles andere als kalt war. Und darüber freute sie sich jedes Mal so sehr, dass ihr Herz vor Aufregung einen kleinen Hüpfer machte. Doch um nichts in der Welt würde sie sich vor ihm eine Blösse geben. Vor allem nicht in dieser Situation, in der er bis zu einem gewissen Grad von ihr und ihrer Pflege abhängig war.  
  
"Wo waren Sie so lange?"  
"Einkaufen", bemerkte Hermine und fügte erstaunt hinzu: "das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt."  
"Die ganze Zeit?" fragte Snape bissig.  
"Ja", entgegnete Hermine ruhig. "Ich war noch auf dem Markt um frische Erdbeeren zu kaufen. Sie haben sich doch nicht etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht?" fragte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, welches Snape unbeschreiblich ärgerte, da er sich für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, doch das ging sie überhaupt nichts an.  
"Ich habe lediglich darauf gewartet, dass Sie mich von der Gegenwart dieses impertinenten Tieres befreien", bemerkte er kalt und wies mit einer Geste auf die Katze, die immer noch seelenruhig auf dem Bett sass.  
Hermines Blick folgte seiner Bewegung.  
"Krummbein! Was machst du denn hier?" tadelte sie liebevoll, ging zum Bett und nahm den Kater auf den Arm. "Du weißt doch, dass der Professor Ruhe braucht." Sie hob den Kopf und wandte sich an Snape. "Warum haben Sie ihm nicht einfach gesagt, dass er gehen soll?"  
"Das habe ich, Miss Granger. Das habe ich! Sogar mehrfach", erwiderte Snape gereizt.  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Normalerweise hört er auf das, was man ihm sagt." Sie setzte Krummbein ab und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs in Richtung Tür.  
"Ab mit dir in die Küche, Krummbein. Ich komme gleich."  
Krummbein mauzte leise und verschwand, den buschigen Schwanz steil in die Höhe gestreckt. Hermine sah ihm lächelnd nach.  
"Sie mögen keine Katzen?" fragte sie Snape wie nebenbei.  
"Ich werde mit Ihnen nicht über meine Präferenzen bezüglich Haustieren diskutieren", antwortete er schroff.  
"Auch gut", murmelte Hermine und ging zu dem Stuhl hinüber auf dem Snapes restliche Kleidungsstücke lagen. "Mir ist beim Einkaufen eingefallen, dass Sie vielleicht einen Morgenmantel brauchen könnten. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich vielleicht Ihre Robe entsprechend verwandeln könnte..." Sie zog das grösste Kleidungsstück aus dem Stapel und hielt es verblüfft in die Höhe. "Aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon selbst daran gedacht."  
Es war ein schlichter, dunkelgrüner Morgenmantel, genauso, wie sie ihn selbst gezaubert hätte und es verblüffte sie etwas, dass Snape und sie offensichtlich den gleichen Geschmack hatten... zumindest bis auf die Farbe.  
"Er gefällt mir", sagte sie und legte ihn wieder über den Stuhl. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Snape um und bemerkte erstaunt, dass er sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. Sie zog fragend ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Aber..." sagte Snape mit einem leichten Fragezeichen in der Stimme.  
"Wieso ‚aber'?" fragte Hermine verständnislos.  
"In Ihrer Stimme schwang eindeutig ein ‚aber' mit, Miss Granger. Was haben Sie an meinem Morgenmantel auszusetzen?"  
"Nichts...", äusserte Hermine leicht betreten.  
"Aber?" fragte Snape hartnäckig mit einem kleinen boshaften Lächeln.  
"Die Farbe", platzte Hermine schliesslich heraus. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihnen dieses Grün besonders gut steht."  
"Tatsächlich?" fragte Snape lediglich und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Und welche Farbe hätten Sie gewählt?"  
"Violett wäre schön... oder vielleicht auch ein dunkles Purpurrot", stichelte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
"Purpur?!" rief Snape und beobachtete ungläubig wie sie ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Morgenmantel richtete. "Das wagen Sie nicht", sagte er leise, halb drohend, halb herausfordernd, doch erstaunlicherweise lächelte er dabei und Hermine lächelte zurück. Dann steckte sie den Zauberstab wieder ein.  
"Da haben Sie sogar Recht, Professor", sagte sie fröhlich.  
"Seit wann gibt eine Gryffindor so schnell klein bei?" fragte er ironisch, doch es klang ein klein wenig enttäuscht.  
"Ich spare mir meine Kräfte nur für lohnendere Auseinandersetzungen", konterte Hermine gelassen und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
"Was wäre für Sie eine lohnende Auseinandersetzung?"  
"Ihr Mittagessen." Hermine grinste. "Madam Pomfrey hat mir geschrieben, dass ich Ihnen heute gedünsteten Fisch und Salzkartoffeln servieren soll."  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
Jaaaa, Snape in Gryffindor-Purpurrot *hysterisch kicher*!!! Nein, das konnte ich ihm denn doch nicht antun...  
Stay tuned - das nächste Kapitel wie üblich: Freitag!  
Snape bekommt Besuch, Hermine verteidigt Krummbein und die Spannung steigt... 


	13. Always look at the bright side of life

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
Tja, Mädels, so wie's aussieht, haben wir am Samstag (also morgen) einige Termine:  
PRO7 / 17:30 Uhr  
In einer Episode dieser Halloween-Folge werden Bart und Lisa zu Zauberschülern, die ein spektakuläres Abenteuer à la Harry Potter erleben.  
  
PRO7 / 22:25 Uhr  
"Stirb langsam" mit Alan *schmacht* Rickman - Wer's noch nie gesehen hat: unbedingt anschauen! Auch Bruce Willis in seinem versifften Unterhemd ist nicht zu verachten...  
  
++++  
  
@Maxine - es ist immer wieder schön zu hören, dass jemand genauso detailverliebt ist wie ich...  
@Severin - meine Diät *stöhn* - aber für Kekse tu ich fast alles *keks gierig mampf*  
@Alanis - *asche wegputz* *taschentücher überreich* Armes Schätzchen! Zum Glück hatte ich "nur" eine Erkältung... Gute Besserung! und trotzdem hat's für so ein langes Review gerreicht *knuddel*  
@Sarista - also, wer mich mit so vielen schönen Adjektiven (äh, war das jetzt richtig? Für Wie-Wörter?) überschüttet, der bekommt von mir fast alles! Aber eine Fortsetzung von "drei Freunde sollt ihr sein"? Puh, das wird schwierig... aber ich werde es mir zumindest mal überlegen...  
  
Des weiteren wird mein ewiger Dank auch folgenden, fleissigen, superlieben und treuen Lesern hinterherschleichen:  
Colly, Anyanka, LionSnape, EvilTwin  
  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Always look at the bright side of life  
  
++++  
Severus Snape wusste, dass er ein schwieriger Patient war. Obwohl Hermine alles tat, um ihm seine Zwangspause so angenehm wie nur möglich zu gestalten, hatte er es bereits am dritten Tag einfach satt, untätig im Bett herumzusitzen. Immerhin brachte ihm dieser Nachmittag eine kleine Abwechslung in Form eines unerwarteten Besuches.  
"Raten Sie, wer da ist", forderte Hermine ihn strahlend auf.  
Snape wunderte sich immer wieder darüber, wie gleichbleibend freundlich sie zu ihm war, obwohl er alles daran setzte, so unausstehlich wie möglich zu ihr zu sein, damit sie nicht etwa auf Ideen kommen würde, die die gesamte Situation nur unnötig komplizieren würden. Doch allmählich beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, dass sie durch seine Maskerade hindurch sehen konnte. Und allmählich - ganz allmählich - machte es ihm Spass sich mit ihr zu streiten. Denn das war etwas, was er noch nie mit einer Frau gekonnt hatte. Er genoss es, ihr eine boshafte Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen, ohne sich darum sorgen zu müssen, ob sie gleich darauf ins Badezimmer rennen würde um sich die Augen ob seiner Gemeinheit aus dem Kopf zu weinen. Wenn er es ab und zu darauf anlegte, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen, schoss ihr höchstens eine leichte Zornesröte in die Wangen und ihre Augen blitzten...  
"Das werde ich nicht tun", antwortete er gelangweilt und legte den Tagespropheten zur Seite.  
"Sie sind ein Spielverderber, Professor", erwiderte sie munter und öffnete die Tür - durch die sie bis jetzt nur ihren Kopf gesteckt hatte - in ihrer ganzen Breite und liess Harry Potter ins Zimmer, der eine Sporttasche trug. "Ich setze Teewasser auf. Okay?" Mit diesen Worten liess sie die beiden Männer allein und ging in die Küche. Ihr weiblicher Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie bei diesem Gespräch besser nicht dabei sein sollte und wollte.  
  
++++  
"Mr. Potter - das ist allerdings eine Überraschung", sagte Snape gleichgültig.  
Harry hielt - wie zur Erklärung - die Sporttasche kurz hoch.  
"Madam Pomfrey hat Ihnen ein paar von Ihren Sachen eingepackt. Schlafanzüge, Socken, ein paar Bücher. Soll ich..." Er sah sich unschlüssig um.  
"Stellen Sie die Tasche einfach auf den Boden", wies Snape ihn an.  
Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, stellte die Tasche ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, auf dem Hermine sonst immer sass.  
"Warum haben Sie Ihren Paten nicht mitgebracht, Mr. Potter? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich diesen Anblick entgehen lassen würde", behauptete Snape kühl.  
Harry grinste verlegen.  
"Er wartet zusammen mit Mr. Weasley vor dem Haus auf mich."  
Snape musterte ihn kurz.  
"Ich sehe, ich bin Mr. Weasley zu Dank verpflichtet."  
"Ich fürchte, er dachte dabei eher an Hermines Wohnung", gab Harry zu bedenken.  
In diesem Moment schlüpfte Krummbein durch die angelehnte Tür und sprang mit einem Satz auf das Bett.  
"Was ich noch..." fing Harry an, doch eine herrische Handbewegung seines Lehrers schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Einen Augenblick, Mr. Potter", sagte Snape, den Blick fest auf Krummbein gerichtet. "Miss Granger", rief er dann.  
"Ja, Moment. Ich komme gleich", drang Hermines Stimme gedämpft zu ihnen.  
"Sofort, Miss Granger", rief Snape ungeduldig.  
Sie hörten Schritte auf dem Flur und Hermine betrat den Raum.  
Sie fuchtelte Snape erst mit ihrer linken, dann mit ihrer rechten Hand vor dem Gesicht herum.  
"Sehen Sie mal, Herr Professor", sagte sie dazu leicht gereizt. "Eins - zwei! Mehr Hände habe ich nicht. Ich habe gerade das Teewasser aufgesetzt. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. "Und? Was gibt es?"  
"Dieses elende Vieh sitzt schon wieder auf dem Bett", beschwerte sich Snape und wies anklagend auf Krummbein.  
"Dieses elende Vieh hat einen Namen", konterte Hermine. "Er heisst Krummbein und das wissen Sie auch."  
Snape sah sie an und seine Augen funkelten kalt.  
"Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen - für mich ist es eine impertinente Flohquaste. Ich habe noch nie ein derart schlecht erzogenes Haustier gesehen!"  
Doch Hermine liess sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
"Dann erziehen Sie ihn doch", empfahl sie ihm mit Nachdruck. "Komm', Krummbein. Husch!" Sie scheuchte ihren Kater vom Bett herunter. "Du weißt doch, dass du hier nicht rein sollst."  
Hermine verliess den Raum wieder, doch Krummbein folgte ihr offensichtlich nur widerwillig.  
  
++++  
Harry hatte den Streit sprachlos verfolgt. Nachdem Hermine den Raum verlassen hatte, drohte Snape in düsteres Brüten zu versinken - also sagte Harry das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.  
"Hermine war immer schon etwas komisch, wenn es um ihren Kater ging. Ron konnte dieses Vieh auch nicht richtig leiden."  
"Es geschehen offenbar noch Zeichen und Wunder", murmelte Snape mit sarkastischem Unterton. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eines Tages zwischen dem jüngsten Mr. Weasley und mir eine Gemeinsamkeit entdecken würde."  
Darauf wusste Harry nun wirklich nichts zu erwidern und er beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Äähm, geht es Ihnen gut, Professor?"  
"Gut?" Snape sah seinen Besucher scharf an. "Sie meinen, abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mehr auf die Strasse kann ohne dass mir das Leben ein weiteres Mal von einem heldenhaften Gryffindor gerettet wird? Abgesehen davon geht es mir hervorragend!" erwiderte Snape ätzend.  
Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
"Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld", verteidigte er sich schliesslich.  
"Nein, nicht Ihre Schuld, Mr. Potter - aber die Ihres flohzerbissenen Paten!" stiess Snape hasserfüllt hervor.  
"Sirius?"  
"Allerdings", bestätigte Snape eisig. "Erst durch ihn bin ich überhaupt in diese missliche Lage geraten. Hätte er nicht beschlossen, mir diesen netten, kleinen Werwolf-Streich zu spielen, dann wäre ich nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen eine Lebensschuld bei Ihrem Vater abtragen zu müssen. Und als ich dann endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, diese Schuld zurückzuzahlen, da hat abermals Sirius Black meine Pläne vereitelt."  
"Wieso das denn?" fragte Harry verständnislos, doch mit vor Neugier weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
"Ich habe damals Voldemorts Pläne an Dumbledore verraten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Ihre Eltern in Gefahr waren. Sie hätten gerettet werden können, wenn Black der Geheimnisverwahrer geblieben wäre. Durch seinen Tausch mit Pettigrew lebe ich seither mit einer Schuld, die ich nie mehr werde begleichen können", sagte Snape bitter.  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie das waren", murmelte Harry überrascht und verlegen.  
"Und jetzt stehe ich auch noch in Blacks Schuld, weil er geholfen hat, mich aus einer Situation zu retten, die höchst unangenehm hätte werden können."  
Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
"Naja, Sie könnten sich wenigstens mal dafür bedanken, dass wir Sie..." Doch Snapes eisiger Blick liess ihm die Worte im Halse stecken.  
"Sieh mal einer an", sagte Snape ölig. "Der Junge, der unter anderem deshalb lebt, weil ich ihn in seinem ersten Schuljahr vor einem Absturz von seinem Besen bewahrt habe und von dem ich nie ein einziges Wort des Dankes gehört habe, wirft mir Undankbarkeit vor?"  
Harry spürte, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Dummerweise hatte Snape irgendwie Recht und das ärgerte ihn masslos.  
"Sie machen es einem auch nicht gerade leicht, Dankbarkeit zu empfinden", stiess Harry schliesslich gereizt hervor und verliess mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.  
  
++++  
Draussen stiess er fast mit Hermine zusammen, die gerade mit einer dampfenden Teekanne in der Hand ins Schlafzimmer hineinwollte.  
"Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte sie ihn arglos. "Der Tee ist gerade fertig."  
"Ich muss weg", antwortete Harry kurzangebunden.  
Hermine musterte ihn wissend und argwöhnisch zugleich.  
"Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Das fragst du am Besten ihn", entgegnete Harry aufgebracht und wies mit dem Daumen auf die Schlafzimmertür. "Weißt du, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir ihn zu dir gebracht haben. Du hast dafür echt was bei uns gut."  
"Warum lässt du dich auch immer von ihm provozieren?" fragte Hermine und erwiderte seinen verwunderten Blick offen.  
"Du darfst ihm das nicht so übel nehmen", fuhr sie fort und senkte ihre Stimme. "Er hat immer noch sehr starke Schmerzen."  
"Woher willst du das wissen", ereiferte sich Harry. "Er benimmt sich wie immer. Genauso ekelhaft!"  
"Er hat auch einen sehr starken Willen", antwortete Hermine und hielt einen Moment inne. "Aber ich weiss es, weil ich ihn nachts manchmal höre... und ausserdem... so schlimm ist er gar nicht." endete Hermine und fand es plötzlich sehr schwierig Harrys Blick zu erwidern, der sie völlig perplex anstarrte.  
"Hermine... das ist nicht dein Ernst...", flüsterte er eindringlich.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht", erwiderte Hermine brüsk.  
"Du kannst doch nicht... Hermine, hör' mir doch mal zu..."  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht! Oder hast du etwa auf Snape gehört, als er dir verboten hat dich weiterhin mit Rowena zu treffen?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht! Das geht ihn auch überhaupt nichts an!"  
"Siehst du", bestätigte Hermine nachdrücklich.  
"Na schön", brummelte Harry widerwillig. "Es geht mich also nichts an." Er trat unentschlossen von einem Fuss auf den anderen. "Ich gehe dann jetzt wohl besser", erklärte er schliesslich.  
"Ist gut. Grüsse bitte alle von mir", sagte Hermine.  
Harry nickte und verliess die Wohnung.  
  
++++  
Leise seufzend trug Hermine die Teekanne zu Snape ins Schlafzimmer. Als sie den Raum betrat blätterte Snape wieder müssig im Tagespropheten. Sie stellte die Teekanne auf dem Nachttisch ab und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
"Warum mussten Sie unbedingt einen Streit mit Harry vom Zaun brechen?" fragte sie mit klarer Stimme.  
"Galoppierende Langeweile?" schlug Snape ungerührt vor, ohne von der Zeitung aufzusehen.  
Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen.  
"Verständlich. Aber trotzdem war es nicht sehr nett von Ihnen", tadelte sie ihn mit einem Anflug von Strenge. "Soll ich Ihnen noch etwas zu Lesen bringen?"  
Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen und sah sie ernst an.  
"Ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten, aber wenn mir noch ein gedrucktes Wort unter die Augen kommt, werde ich mich höchstwahrscheinlich übergeben müssen."  
"Auch das wäre nicht sehr nett von Ihnen", stellte Hermine fest. "Leider kann ich Ihnen nicht mit einem vollständig eingerichteten Zaubertranklabor dienen. Was würden Sie also sonst gerne tun?"  
"Warum zeigen Sie mir für den Anfang nicht einfach Ihre Wohnung?" schlug Snape zu ihrer Überraschung vor. "Ich habe es einfach satt, ständig nur in diesem Bett zu liegen."  
"Ich weiss nicht, ob es so klug ist, Ihr Bein für längere Zeit zu belasten..." wandte Hermine zögernd ein, doch als sie seinen funkelnden Blick bemerkte, lenkte sie ein. "Wir könnten den Tee ja im Wohnzimmer trinken."  
  
++++  
Die kleine Wohnung war rasch vorgeführt. Hermine zeigte Snape - der in seinen grünen Morgenmantel geschlüpft war und sich verbissen auf seinen Stock stützte - die winzige Küche, die nach dem Badezimmer kam und das einzige weitere Zimmer, welches Snape noch nicht kannte. Es lag auf der anderen Seite des Flurs und wurde von Hermine in vielfältiger Weise genutzt.  
"Dahinten werde ich dann in ein paar Wochen mein Arbeitszimmer einrichten." Sie wies auf einen Erker, in dem bislang nur einige Bücherregale und mehrere Kartons standen. "Der Schreibtisch fehlt noch. Ich habe noch nichts Passendes gefunden", erläuterte sie, dann führte sie Snape zu einem kleinen runden Tisch mit drei Stühlen.  
"Das ist das Esszimmer. Warum setzen Sie sich nicht schon? Ich hole nur kurz zwei Tassen."  
Sein Bein schmerzte ihn nicht unerheblich und so nahm er ohne ein weiteres Wort dankbar Platz. Während Hermine den Tee und zwei Tassen auf den Tisch stellte, liess er seinen Blick über das ‚Wohnzimmer' schweifen. Ein Couchtisch, ein kleines Sofa und etwas von dem er glaubte, dass es sich um eine Muggel-Stereo-Anlage handeln musste. Irgendetwas störte ihn an dieser Wohnung... er kam nur nicht darauf, was es... In diesem Moment fiel es ihm ein.  
"Sie haben kein Gästezimmer", stellte er völlig zusammenhangslos fest.  
"Ja, das ist richtig", bemerkte Hermine langsam.  
Snape musterte für einen Augenblick Ihre rosig überhauchten Wangen.  
"Wo schlafen Sie nachts?" fragte er dann scharf.  
"Das ist doch nicht so wichtig", antwortete sie ausweichend.  
Snapes Augen verengten sich.  
"Doch, ist es! Wo schlafen Sie?"  
"Auf dem Sofa", gab Hermine zu.  
"Und wo haben Sie Ihre Kleidungsstücke?"  
"In den Kartons", murmelte Hermine. Sie hatte bereits in der allerersten Nacht, in der Snape noch bewusstlos vor sich hindämmerte die wichtigsten Sachen aus ihrem Schrank entfernt und bis auf Weiteres in Kartons verpackt und diese in den Erker im Wohnzimmer gestellt.  
"Das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen", stellte Snape schroff fest.  
"Oh nein", widersprach Hermine vehement. "Sie sind noch nicht wieder gesund. Sie müssen jetzt nicht den Gentleman spielen. Es ist auch gar nicht so schlimm", behauptete sie. "Ich verwandle das Sofa jeden Abend in ein richtiges Bett."  
"Gut. Dann werden Sie das Sofa eben heute Abend nicht für sich selbst verwandeln, sondern für mich", erwiderte Snape starrköpfig.  
"Das ist doch lächerlich", schimpfte Hermine. "Und was tun Sie dann tagsüber? Sie können nicht den ganzen Tag in einem Bett in meinen Wohnzimmer herumliegen." Sie blickte ihn trotzig an und spielte ihren letzten Trumpf aus. "Ausserdem ist Krummbein immer hier drin."  
Snape starrte noch einen Augenblick genauso trotzig zurück, doch dann lenkte er ein.  
"Na schön", gab er zögernd nach. "Ich werde Sie also weiterhin aus Ihrem eignen Schlafzimmer vertreiben. Aber nur, wenn Sie mich nachmittags in Ihr Wohnzimmer lassen."  
Hermine sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel, Besorgnis und Belustigung an.  
"Ich verspreche auch, mich zu schonen und nur brav auf dem Sofa zu liegen", schlug er schliesslich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck vor, den Hermine nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
"Also gut, von mir aus", erklärte sie sich einverstanden. "Aber nur, wenn Sie mich vor Madam Pomfrey in Schutz nehmen - sie wird von diesem Arrangement nämlich nicht sehr begeistert sein."  
"Ich werde der Letzte sein, der sie davon in Kenntnis setzen wird", bemerkte Snape trocken.  
  
++++  
  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
@LionSnape - na? Besuchstechnisch richtig getippt?  
  
Nächstes Kapitel wie immer (trotz Fasching) am Dienstag. Taschentücher und Riechsalz bereitlegen - es wird romantisch!  
*grübel* irgendwie habe ich das heute mit den Absätzen nicht so richtig hingekriegt... Naja, ich hoffe, man kann's trotzdem halbwegs lesen. 


	14. Moonlight Serenade

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
In diesem Kapitel spielt das Musikstück "Moonlight Serenade" von Glenn Miller eine Rolle - ein absoluter Klassiker! Für das richtige Feeling während des Lesens einfach die CD/LP auflegen (wenn ihr sie habt) und träumen...  
@LionSnape - tjaaa, Rozelda wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit gewesen... (*brummel* warum ist mir das nicht eingefallen!)  
@Crisabella - danke für die Blumen! Die liebe Arbeit wird auch an mir nicht spurlos vorbeigehen. War wieder nix mit Lotto-Gewinn.  
@Samantha - *aufgeregt auf Stuhl wipp* Ein live-review! Ich hab' ein live-review!  
(und das war nicht sarkastisch gemeint :-))  
@Alanis - warum nur wundert mich das überhaupt nicht, dass du Monty Python magst *g*. Die Simpsons waren ja leider nicht so der Brüller, hatte mir irgendwie mehr davon versprochen.  
  
Noch ein schneller, aber dafür umso heftiger Dank an:  
Sarista, Colly, EvilTwin, Maxine (sonst wird das Vorwort wieder länger als das ganze Kapitel)  
************************************************  
  
Night and Day  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
Kapitel 14  
  
Moonlight Serenade   
  
++++  
In dieser Nacht wurde Hermine wieder von einem gedämpften Stöhnen geweckt. Sie liess Nachts die Türen nur angelehnt, damit sie ihn hören konnte, falls er ihre Hilfe brauchte. Dies war zwar bisher nie der Fall gewesen, doch sie verzichtete nicht darauf. Es tat ihr leid, dass er sich Nacht für Nacht so quälte, doch da diese Beschwerden hauptsächlich von den zahlreichen Flüchen herrührten, die ihn getroffen hatten, konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich helfen. Sie seufzte leise und hörte Krummbein vom Fussende des verwandelten Sofas her mauzen.  
"Komm' her, Krummbein", lockte sie ihn flüsternd. Doch anstatt auf sie zu hören, sprang Krummbein leichtfüssig von dem Ersatzbett und huschte zur Tür hinaus, bevor Hermine ihn daran hindern konnte.  
"Krummbein!" fluchte sie leise. "Komm' sofort zurück. Du sollst doch nicht ins Schlafzimmer."  
Doch Krummbein kam nicht wieder und sie folgte ihm widerstrebend auf den dunklen Flur hinaus.  
Sie hatte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer noch nicht erreicht, als sie schon Snapes leise Stimme vernahm.  
"Krummbein, verschwinde!" flüsterte Snape gedämpft.  
Hermine hörte Krummbein protestierend mauzen und dann ein Geräusch. ‚Oh nein!' dachte sie bei sich. ‚Jetzt ist er wieder zu ihm aufs Bett gesprungen!'  
"Nicht auf mein Bein, du elendes Vieh! Verschwinde endlich!" fauchte Snape leise.  
Hermine lauschte verwundert auf Krummbeins lautes und vernehmliches Schnurren.  
"Na schön, dann bleibst du eben hier", seufzte Snape. "Aber du darfst dich nicht von Miss Granger hier erwischen lassen."  
Hermine blieb noch eine Weile mit angehaltenem Atem im Flur stehen, bevor sie es wagte, sich zur Tür zu schleichen um einen Blick zu riskieren.  
Snape lag friedlich schlafend im Bett, Krummbein lag lang ausgestreckt an seiner Seite, eine seiner Tatzen war immer noch spielerisch in Snapes Pyjama-Ärmel gekrallt. Vorsichtig schlich Hermine sich zurück in ihr eigenes Bett.  
Am nächsten und auch am übernächsten Morgen lag Hermine jedes Mal eine ganze Weile wach in ihrem Bett. Doch sie stand nicht eher auf, als bis Krummbein sein selbstgewähltes Nachtlager verliess. Sie wollte ihn um keinen Preis der Welt in Snapes Bett erwischen. Manchmal waren Haustiere eben doch die besseren Therapeuten.  
++++  
Am fünften Tag fühlte Snape sich wieder gesund genug um mit Hermine darüber zu zanken, ob es für ihn noch zu früh wäre um das Bett für längere Zeit zu verlassen.  
"Miss Granger, ich werde heute aufstehen und das Abendessen wieder wie ein zivilisierter Mensch an einem Tisch sitzend einnehmen und es gibt nichts, was Sie dagegen unternehmen können!" stellte er mit lauter Stimme fest.  
"Sie brauchen mich gar nicht so anzuschreien", entgegnete Hermine aufreizend ruhig. "In meinem Medizinbuch steht ohnehin, dass die Brüche nach fünf Tagen fast ausgeheilt sein sollten. Ich habe also nichts dagegen, dass Sie zum Abendessen aufstehen."  
Snape musterte sie unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Sie haben zu schnell nachgegeben", überlegte er halblaut. "Ich warne Sie - wenn Sie mich auch heute abend mit dieser grässlichen Schonkost traktieren..."  
Hermine lächelte leicht.  
"Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor... aber jetzt, da Sie es erwähnen..." Sie gab vor, sich diese Anregung ernsthaft zu überlegen, doch dann musste sie grinsen. Zu ihrer Freude huschte auch über Snapes drohenden Gesichtsausdruck ein schmales Lächeln.  
"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann - allerdings muss ich Sie warnen. Ich bin keine besondere Köchin."  
++++  
Am Abend betrat Snape das Wohnzimmer - nun wieder in seiner üblichen schwarzen, hochgeschlossenen Kleidung, lediglich auf seine Robe hatte er verzichtet - während Krummbein um Aufmerksamkeit mauzend um seine Beine strich. Hermine betrachtete ihn leicht schadenfroh lächelnd, als er sich setzte und Krummbein sofort auf seinen Schoss sprang.  
"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich doch noch an ihn gewöhnt. Er scheint Sie wirklich in sein Herz geschlossen zu haben", bemerkte Hermine, während sie das Geschirr auf den Tisch stellte.  
"Ich habe lediglich vor seiner bemerkenswerten Hartnäckigkeit kapituliert, Miss Granger. Sie dürfen mir glauben, dass die Gefühle, die mir ihr Kater möglicherweise entgegenbringt, von höchst einseitiger Natur sind", erwiderte Snape und scheuchte Krummbein erstaunlich gelassen von seinem Schoss.  
"Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts gegen Muggel-Musik", fragte Hermine und legte eine silbrige Scheibe in die Stereo-Anlage. "Die CD habe ich von meinen Eltern, aber ich höre sie ab und zu ganz gerne."  
Hermine ging in die Küche und Snape lauschte interessiert den ersten Klängen der Musik. Er kannte sich nicht wirklich mit Muggel-Musik aus, doch was er gerade hörte, war nicht unangenehm.  
"Es gibt Curry-Hühnchen mit Reis", sagte Hermine als sie wieder zurückkam. Sie setzte die Auflaufform auf den Tisch und füllte ihre Teller. "Ich hoffe, es ist geniessbar", fügte sie mit zweifelnd gekrauster Stirn hinzu.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es Ihnen so leicht gelingen wird mich zu vergiften", bemerkte Snape trocken und fing an zu essen.  
++++  
Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich ungezwungen über alles mögliche - von Hermines Studiengängen, bis zu einem Artikel im "Wizard's Weekly" über die neue Kessel-Generation und so bemerkten beide kaum, dass draussen langsam die Sonne unterging. Erst als Hermine das Geschirr in die Küche getragen hatte - Snape hatte ihr seine Hilfe angeboten, doch sie hatte mit Hinblick auf sein krankes Bein abgelehnt - und mit einem Espressokännchen wieder zurückkam, fiel ihr auf, dass der Raum nur noch von einem diffusen, rötlichen Widerschein erhellt wurde.  
"Es wird so langsam dunkel", bemerkte sie nebenbei, als sie die Espressotassen auf den Tisch stellte. "Ich sollte vielleicht Licht machen."  
Sie stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und Snape beobachtete fasziniert, wie die untergehende Sonne mit einer ihrer letzten Strahlen Hermines widerspenstige Haare mit rötlichem Glanz überhauchte. Aus den Lautsprechern der Stereo-Anlage erklang die einschmeichelnde Melodie der "Moonlight Serenade" und Snape folgte - ohne darüber nachzudenken - seinem ersten Impuls.  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihre um sie zurückzuhalten.  
"Tanzen Sie, Miss Granger?"  
Hermine hob ihren Blick von ihren Händen und erwiderte seinen intensiven Blick mit einem mutwilligen Lächeln.  
"Nein, ich serviere Ihnen gerade Espresso und versuche zu ergründen, was Sie eigentlich von mir wollen, Professor Snape."  
Snape erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einem anerkennenden Kopfnicken.  
"Auf diese Retourkutsche haben Sie lange gewartet, nicht wahr?" fragte er mit leichter Ironie.  
"Zugegeben, ja - aber das Warten hat sich gelohnt", scherzte Hermine grinsend.  
Snapes Blick veränderte sich wieder.  
"Tanzen Sie jetzt mit mir, bitte", sagte er mit ernster Stimme.  
Hermines Grinsen war wie weggewischt, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Snape keinen Scherz gemacht hatte, sondern es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Ihr Herz setzte einen kleinen Schlag aus um im Anschluss daran um so heftiger zu klopfen.  
Auf einmal war es wieder da - dieses einzigartige Vibrieren der Luft, das sie in seiner Gegenwart das letzte Mal in jener Nacht in Hogwarts gefühlt hatte und von dem sie hinterher geglaubt hatte, sie habe es sich nur eingebildet.  
"Aber Ihr Bein..." wandte sie mit schwacher Stimme ein, doch glücklicher Weise hörte er nicht auf sie sondern stand auf und führte sie vom Tisch weg. Automatisch begab sich Hermine in Tanzhaltung. Seine Hand lag warm und fest auf ihrem Rücken und während sie sich langsam zur Musik bewegten glitten ihre Körper wie von selbst immer näher aufeinander zu, bis sie sich schliesslich berührten.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte Hermine seinen eindringlichen Blick wie verzaubert erwidert und Snape hatte wieder das Gefühl in dem Sog ihrer tiefen, leuchtenden Augen zu ertrinken.  
Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen lösten sich ihre Hände voneinander und während Hermines schmale Hand nun auf seiner Brust ruhte, strichen seine Finger behutsam über ihre Schläfe und ihre Wange. Doch bevor er ihr Kinn erreichte um es sanft zu sich emporzuheben, hob sie ihm von selbst ihr liebevolles Gesicht entgegen, das ihm in diesem Moment bezaubernder erschien, als alles was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen blickten ihn unverwandt an. Ruhig, vertrauensvoll, abgrundtief und berauschend.  
Sie glaubte seinen Herzschlag zu spüren und sein tiefer, brennender Blick erfüllte sie mit Sehnsucht. Unendlich behutsam legte sich seine Hand in ihren Nacken, während sein Mund ihre Lippen mit einem überraschend sanften und zärtlichen Kuss verschloss.  
Das Gefühl, als er spürte, dass sein Kuss von diesen empfindsamen Lippen erwidert wurde, war unbeschreiblich. Er schloss sie enger in seine Arme und fühlte, dass auch sie ihre Finger in seine Haare vergrub und sich ihr weicher Körper an ihn schmiegte. In ihrer Reaktion auf ihn lang kein Zögern, keine Arglist, kein falsches Erbeben war zu spüren. Sie öffnete sich ihm ohne Vorbehalt und fühlte eine tiefe Zufriedenheit. Ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie in sanften, weichen Wellen.  
Für einen kostbaren Augenblick verschwammen Zeit und Raum und nichts war mehr wichtig als dieser Kuss, der ihre allzu lang unterdrückten Empfindungen befreite.  
Doch alte Gewohnheiten liessen sich nur schwer ablegen. Snapes Geist fand für einen Sekundenbruchteil wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er löste sich ruckartig und schwer atmend von ihr.  
Die CD war mittlerweile abgelaufen und die Musik hatte aufgehört. Es war merkwürdig still im Zimmer. Snape war zum Tisch gegangen und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Er trank einen tiefen Schluck. Als er das Glas wieder absetzte, versuchte Hermine im Halbdunkel verzweifelt sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Irgendetwas lief hier völlig verkehrt.  
"Ich werde Morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", sagte er schliesslich mit unbewegter Stimme.  
"Was?" rief Hermine. Angst griff wie eine eiskalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen. Was passierte hier?  
"Ich bin gesund genug... es gibt keinen Grund für mich, noch länger hierzubleiben."  
Hermine fühlte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen.  
"Und was war das gerade? Ein Abschiedskuss?" stiess sie verletzt hervor.  
"Eine unverzeihliche Schwäche. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen", antwortete Snape spröde.  
Eine erste Träne lief Hermines Wange hinab.  
"Wie kannst du mich so küssen und es dann eine unverzeihliche Schwäche nennen? Ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"  
Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, doch dann ging er mit einigen raschen Schritten zu Hermine zurück.  
"Hermine, sieh mich an", bat er eindringlich und sie hob widerstrebend ihr Gesicht. "Es geht einfach nicht. Niemand darf zwischen dir und mir eine Verbindung herstellen. Nicht solange Voldemort..."  
Er musste den Satz nicht beenden. Hermines gebrochener Blick sagte ihm, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
"Vielleicht ist es dann besser, du gehst sofort", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
Das anschliessende Schweigen schien den ganzen Raum auszufüllen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie erneut. Der Kuss war kurz, doch von verzweifelter Intensität. Dann war er fort.  
Hermine war reif genug um zu erkennen, dass sie ihn nicht aufhalten konnte, doch sie war immer noch jung genug um den Verlust einer verheissungsvollen Liebe zu beweinen.   
******************************************************************  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
******************************************************************  
Na, ist's arg schlimm, dass ich die zwei noch ein bisschen zappeln lasse?  
*riechsalz und taschentücher verteil*  
Aber dann wäre der Spass ja schon vorbei gewesen... und soooo einfach wollen wir es uns doch nicht machen, oder? *boshaft grins*  
  
PS: Nein, ich schreibe noch keine Bücher - entgegen aller Vermutungen. Aber demnächst werde ich wohl auf (wie heisst das jetzt?) Fiction-Press (?) mit einem meiner Originale "debütieren". Ich weiss nur noch nicht ob ich die Serienmörder-Story oder die Fantasy-Romanze nehmen soll... 


	15. Maybe this time

Disclaimer:

Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.

Also, zuerst mal: Boah ey! Bin stolz wie Oskar – mehr als 10 reviews für ein lumpiges Kapitel und insgesamt über 100!!!! Wenn ich noch vor Stolz platze, ist das ganz allein eure Schuld *g*

@Evil*Twin – es sei dir gegönnt *wuschel*, by the way, Ideenklau ist das halbe Leben!

@Khair – hab's im letzten Kapitel noch eingebaut *dankt artig für gute Idee*

@Snuffkin – hatte das Dienstags-Update auf Montag vorgezogen... *peinlich berührt auf die Schuhspitzen starr* hatte kurzfristigerweise am Dienstag kein Internet...

@Alanis – ich wollte ja nichts sagen... (bride side - *lol*)

@Colly – genau, Hermine ist gar nicht schwach... danke, guter Tipp – wird berücksichtigt *knuddel*

Mein völlig begeisterter Dank geht wie immer auch an: Maxine, severin, Seelenfinder, Sarista, LionSnape und tentakula *wuschelt alle*

Ich hoffe, ihr habt vom letzten Mal noch ein paar Taschentücher übrig, denn heute geht's zur Sache!

************************************************

Night and Day

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

************************************************

Kapitel 15

Maybe this time

++++

Am nächsten Morgen sass Snape hellwach in einem Bett auf Hogwarts Krankenstation und versuchte krampfhaft nicht über den letzten Abend nachzudenken. Als er spät am Abend in Hogwarts angekommen war, hatte ihn Madam Pomfrey sofort in die Krankenstation verfrachtet und Snape war noch zu sehr mit seinem eigenen emotionalen Konflikt beschäftigt gewesen um ihr zu widersprechen. Später war Dumbledore noch zu ihm gekommen und Snape gab ihm einen halbwegs vollständigen Bericht über die letzte Woche. Dann hatte Madam Pomfrey ihm einen Schlaftrank eingeflösst der augenblicklich gewirkt hatte.

Jetzt war er wieder wach und wartete darauf, dass Madam Pomfrey endlich erscheinen würde, damit er sich von ihr seine Kleidung geben lassen konnte. Er versprach sich allerdings selbst, dass er, wenn sie nicht in den nächsten fünf Minuten auftauchen würde, lieber im Pyjama durch Hogwarts laufen würde, als noch eine Sekunde länger in einem Krankenbett zu verbringen.

An diesem Punkt seiner düsteren Überlegungen angelangt öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation, doch nicht Madam Pomfrey trat ein, sondern ein besorgt lächelnder Remus Lupin.

"Guten Morgen, Severus", begrüsste er ihn und setzte sich auf das untere Ende des Bettes. "Bist du schon lange wach?"

"Was willst du denn hier?" fragte Snape mürrisch.

"Sehen, wie's dir geht – was glaubst du denn?" erwiderte Lupin zu Snapes Überraschung leicht aufgebracht. "Seit fast einer Woche warst du nach diesem Todessertreffen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dumbledore hat sich in Schweigen gehüllt und sogar Sirius und Harry wollten mir nichts sagen. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Der Werwolf hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht? Das war allerdings eine erstaunliche Erkenntnis!

"Warum?" fragte Snape.

Lupin musterte ihn halb fassungslos, halb ärgerlich.

"Warum? Du willst wirklich wissen warum? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du mein Freund bist!"

Snape war über diese offene Antwort befremdet, doch es war ihm seltsamerweise nicht so unangenehm, wie es ihm eigentlich hätte sein müssen.

"Bin ich das?"

Lupin liess ein leises, ärgerliches Lachen hören.

"Ja, leider. Du darfst mir glauben, dass mein Leben ohne diese Bürde weitaus angenehmer wäre", entgegnete er spöttisch. "Aber genug davon. Willst du mir jetzt nicht endlich erzählen, wo du die ganze Zeit über warst?"

Snape zögerte, doch dann entschied er sich doch dafür Lupin die Wahrheit über seinen Aufenthaltsort preiszugeben. Er hatte keinen Grund dem Werwolf zu misstrauen – er hatte ihm in den letzten Monaten ohnehin schon das Meiste anvertraut. Doch er würde ihm nur seinen Aufenthaltsort mitteilen – nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

"Black und Potter hielten es für zweckmässig mich bei Miss Granger einzuquartieren", sagte er mit unbewegte Miene.

Woraufhin Lupin einen erstickten Laut von sich gab, der allzu sehr an ein Japsen erinnerte.

"Ausgerechnet zu Hermine?" fragte Lupin entgeistert mit gesenkter Stimme. "Andererseits war es natürlich eine clevere Idee und sie konnten ja nicht wissen..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern musterte Snape mit einem neugierig-spekulativen Blick, der diesem überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Und, wie war es?" platzte Lupin heraus.

"Wie war was?" entgegnete Snape kalt.

"Nun tu' nicht so. Irgendetwas muss passiert sein!"

Snape hätte ihm für dieses wissende Lächeln am liebsten einige Ohrfeigen verpasst, doch er beherrschte sich und schenkte ihm stattdessen einen eisigen Blick.

"Es ist nichts passiert!" bemerkte er mit Nachdruck.

Lupin betrachtete ihn skeptisch und ungläubig.

"Das ist nicht sehr nett von dir, mich so anzulügen. Ein guter Freund tut so etwas nicht", stichelte er. "Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes weismachen, dass du mit deinem gebrochenen Bein die ganze Zeit im Bett gelegen hast und so ausgesehen hast wie jetzt und es soll nicht das Geringste passiert sein?"

Snape sah an seinem grauen Pyjama hinunter und fragte ärgerlich zurück: "Wieso? Wie sehe ich denn aus?"

Lupins Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

"Man sieht in diesem Pyjama deinen Hals und ein Stück von deinem Schlüsselbein", erläuterte Lupin mit einem Lächeln, das bei Snape einen unangenehmen Eindruck hinterliess. "Verglichen mit deinem üblichen zugeknöpften Erscheinungsbild ist soviel Haut unglaublich sexy. Sogar ich werde bei diesem Anblick langsam aber sicher feucht und dabei bist du noch nicht mal mein Typ", schloss Lupin trocken.

Bei dem Schauspiel, welches Snapes Mienenspiel bot, konnte er ein Grinsen nur sehr unvollkommen unterdrücken. Ein gutes Dutzend Empfindung schienen in Snape um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen, doch endlich trug seine übliche kalte Arroganz den Sieg davon.

"Wann wirst du endlich aufhören, mich mit deinen zweideutigen Bemerkungen zu belästigen?" fragte Snape mit eisiger Stimme.

"Vermutlich gar nicht", seufzte Lupin. "Es macht einfach zu viel Spass. Kommst du zum Frühstück in die grosse Halle, oder wirst du dich noch einen Tag länger Poppys Heilkünsten aussetzen?" fragte er freundlich.

"Wenn es nach mir ginge, keine fünf Minuten länger", knurrte Snape grimmig.

"Gut. Ich nehme an, sie hat deine Kleidung hier irgendwo versteckt. Ich hole sie und dann können wir frühstücken gehen."

Lupin erhob sich und brachte kurz darauf Snapes Kleidungsstücke an dessen Bett. Er war froh, dass Snape wohlbehalten wieder in Hogwarts war, auch wenn er insgeheim bedauerte, dass er wohl nie erfahren würde, was zwischen Hermine und Snape tatsächlich vorgefallen war, doch er wusste wann er sich geschlagen geben musste. Er drang deshalb nicht weiter in ihn und war sogar so zuvorkommend, wegzusehen, während Snape in seine Hosen schlüpfte.

Auf dem Weg in die Halle berichtete Snape Lupin in groben Zügen über die missglückte Todesser-Aktion.

"Und Du-weißt-schon-Wer hat sich seither nicht mehr gerührt?" fragte Lupin besorgt.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Dann kam ihm ein beunruhigender Gedanke.

"Hast du eigentlich herausbekommen, wo sich Rozelda und... ihre Tochter während der Sommerferien aufhalten?"

"Zuerst waren sie wohl bei einer älteren Schwester von Rozelda auf Besuch, doch seit ein paar Tagen habe ich nichts mehr über sie in Erfahrung bringen können", gab Lupin unglücklich zu.

"Das ist dann wohl nicht zu ändern", bemerkte Snape düster.

++++

Während der folgenden zwei Wochen suchte Snape mehrmals die Winkelgasse und die Nocturn-Allee auf um einige Einkäufe zu tätigen und um sich mit Lucius Malfoy zu treffen. Er machte sich Gedanken über Rozeldas Aufenthaltsort und über das dunkle Mal, welches wieder anfing, sich schemenhaft auf seinem Arm abzuzeichnen.

Doch über allem anderen kehrten seine Gedanken mit schöner Regelmässigkeit zu Hermine zurück. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm alles andere als gleichgültig war. Sie war bisweilen kratzbürstig, besserwisserisch und verflucht starrsinnig – doch diese Eigenheiten gehörten genauso zu ihr wie dieses reizende Lächeln, die unbewusste Geste mit der sie sich ihre widerspenstigen Haare aus der Stirn strich, ihre Art seinen Blick zu erwidern... 

Es war nicht schwer gewesen sich in sie zu verlieben, doch fiel schwerer fiel es ihm, zu begreifen, warum sie sich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt hatte. Seine missglückte Affäre mit Rozelda hatte ihm klar vor Augen geführt, dass sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Frau ohne Grund mit ihm eingelassen hatte. Keine von ihnen hatte ihn geliebt und jede hatte einen Hintergedanken damit verbunden. Er fragte sich wirklich, was Hermine in ihm sehen mochte... Lupins Aussage, er hätte durchaus eine erotische Wirkung auf andere, mass er keine Bedeutung bei. Dieser alberne Werwolf hatte ihn damit sicher nur reizen wollen.

Er seufzte leise. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nie erfahren. Einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt um Tagträumen nachzuhängen konnte es für ihn nicht geben. Er durfte Hermine nicht wiedersehen, wenn er sie nicht unnötig gefährden wollte. Es war überdies höchste Zeit, dass er sein Leben wieder in den Griff bekam. Anstatt Erinnerungen an Hermine nachzuhängen, sollte er lieber Lucius Verhalten bei ihrem letzten Treffen genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

Nicht, dass sich Lucius Haltung ihm gegenüber tatsächlich verändert hatte, doch etwas in seinem Blick und dem Ton, den er in ihrer Unterhaltung angeschlagen hatte, hatten ihn hellhörig werden lassen. Ob Lucius etwas ahnte? Er würde von jetzt an sehr wachsam sein müssen.

++++

An einem der folgenden Abende kam er von einer Dinner-Einladung von Malfoy Manor in höchst alarmiertem Zustand zurück. Er war sich sicher, dass Lucius misstrauisch geworden war, aber vermutlich noch keine Beweise für Snapes Verrat vorzuweisen hatte.

‚Sonst wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr am Leben' dachte Snape bitter. Er fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Das dunkle Mal schmerzte – es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Voldemort seine Getreuen wieder um sich scharen würde. Snape gab sich keinen Illusionen darüber hin, was ihn dort erwarten würde, wobei der Cruciatus-Fluch in seinen Überlegungen eine untergeordnete Rolle spielte.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete logisch und nüchtern. Letzten Endes hatte er immer damit gerechnet, dass sein Verrat entdeckt werden würde. Er hatte schon immer ein Leben am Abgrund geführt, er war zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass jeder Schritt sein letzter sein konnte um bei diesem Gedanken noch die Fassung zu verlieren. Ihm blieben vielleicht noch zwei, höchstens drei Tage. Was konnte er mit dieser geborgten Zeit noch anfangen?

Vielleicht einige Stärkungstränke für sich brauen, falls er doch mit dem Leben davon kommen sollte. Oder er könnte seine Angelegenheiten ordnen.

Doch Tränke jeglicher Art waren in ausreichender Menge vorrätig und seine Angelegenheiten hatte er schon damals geordnet, als Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte, wieder für ihn zu spionieren. Im Grunde genommen hatte er nur noch einen Wunsch.

Einen verrückten, riskanten und völlig absurden Wunsch.

++++

Am nächsten Nachmittag hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, trotz aller Einwände, die ihm in den letzten 15 Stunden in den Sinn gekommen waren, Hermine Granger ein letztes Mal zu besuchen. Er öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank um aus der hintersten Ecke einige Muggel-Kleidungsstücke ans Tageslicht zu zerren. Er hatte sie lange nicht mehr gebraucht, doch es war besser, auf der kurzen Strecke, die er von dem Pub in Edinburgh bis zu Hermines Wohnung zurücklegen musste, nicht aufzufallen.

Er wählte ein hellgraues Hemd, eine dunkelgraue Hose und einen schwarzen Blazer aus. Gerade als er den letzten Knopf geschlossen hatte und sich skeptisch im Spiegel betrachtete, klopfte es an seiner Tür.

Snape blickte genervt an die Zimmerdecke. Dann ging er um die Tür zu öffnen.

Draussen auf dem Gang stand Remus Lupin.

"Können wir gehen?" fragte Lupin ohne Snape genauer zu betrachten.

"Gehen? Wohin?" fragte Snape mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Nach Hogsmeade! Schon vergessen? Du wolltest mich heute zur Schneiderin begleiten."

"Ich habe keine Zeit", sagte Snape kurzangebunden und wollte die Tür schliessen. Doch in diesem Moment hatte Lupin die Muggel-Kleidung bemerkt und hielt die Tür mit einer Hand auf.

"Und ich glaube, ich weiss sogar, warum du keine Zeit hast", bemerkte Lupin mit einem feinen Lächeln.

"Remus", flüsterte Snape drohend. "Eine idiotische Bemerkung von dir und ich erwürge dich auf der Stelle."

Lupins Blick wurde zu Snapes Überraschung weicher.

"Viel Glück", wünschte ihm Lupin mit leiser Stimme, dann lies er die Tür los und ging den Gang hinunter.

++++

Hermine lag auf ihrem Sofa, las in einem Buch und neckte von Zeit zu Zeit Krummbein mit einer alten Gummimaus als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie erhob sich und ging hinaus um durch den Türspion zu sehen, da sie keinen Besuch erwartete.

Bei Snapes Anblick gaben ihre Knie etwas nach.

‚Er ist zurückgekommen' dachte sie zusammenhanglos. Im nächsten Augenblick riss sie sich wieder zusammen.

‚Er ist sicher nicht hier um mit einem hysterischen Frauenzimmer Tee zu trinken. Also, etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung, Hermine!' feuerte sie sich selbst an, fuhr sich noch ebenso hektisch wie erfolglos durch die Haare und öffnete – nun wieder etwas gelassener – die Tür.

Sie musterte ihn mit einer Gelassenheit, die sie durchaus nicht empfand.

"Warum bist du hier?" fragte sie. Knapp, aber nicht unfreundlich. Immerhin hatte sie seinetwegen eine ganze Nacht lang ihr Kopfkissen nassgeweint, welches immer noch ganz leicht nach ihm gerochen hatte.

Snape erwiderte ihren Blick. Obwohl sie nur eine weite Bluse über verwaschenen Jeans trug, konnte er sich nur schwer von ihrem Anblick losreissen. Ausserdem konnte er sich nicht mehr an die Erklärung erinnern, die er sich auf dem Weg hierher zurechtgelegt hatte.

"Weil ich dich sehen wollte", sagte er deshalb schlicht. ‚Moment – hatte er gerade tatsächlich etwas derart Idiotisches gesagt?'

Doch Hermine schien dies nicht im Mindesten idiotisch zu finden. Zumindest lächelte sie ihn verlegen an und liess ihn mit strahlenden Augen in ihre Wohnung eintreten.

Hermine wusste nicht mehr so genau, wie sie in ihr Wohnzimmer gekommen waren. Auf jeden Fall sass sie mit Snape auf ihrem Sofa. Sie hatte es sich mit dem Rücken zur Armlehne bequem gemacht, ihr rechter Arm lag auf der Rückenlehne und ihre linke Hand wurde von Snape gehalten. Sie hätte ewig so dasitzen können! Ab und zu erzählte er ihr mit seiner dunklen, weichen Stimme von Madam Pomfreys Lob über ihre Heilkünste, oder von Remus, der sich endlich einige neue Roben in Hogsmeade kaufen wollte und sich nun nicht für eine Farbe entscheiden konnte. Doch die meiste Zeit sassen sie einfach nur da und sahen sich an.

Snape hatte unbewusst angefangen, erst ihren Handrücken zu streicheln, dann hatte er ihre Hand umgedreht um mit seinen Fingern sanft über die Innenseite ihres Unterarms zu streichen. Hermine entfuhr unwillkürlich ein kleiner Laut der Überraschung und Ermutigung und er fand wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Er unterbrach seine Zärtlichkeiten, aber er hielt ihre Hand weiterhin fest. Sein intensiver Blick traf sie und sie wagte plötzlich kaum zu atmen.

"Ich hätte nicht hierher kommen sollen", sagte Snape langsam, doch sein Blick strafte seine Worte Lügen.

"Warum nicht?" fragte sie ruhig und ihre Augen wirkten so dunkel wie nie zuvor.

"Weil ich in den nächsten Minuten den letzten Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung einbüssen und dich küssen werde", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die wie dunkler Honig über Hermines Haut rann. "Und deshalb wäre es besser, wenn ich ginge, bevor dieser Fall eintritt", setzte er hinzu.

"Warum?" fragte Hermine leicht atemlos und konnte den Blick nicht von seinen brennenden Augen abwenden, bis sie glaubte, in ihnen zu verglühen.

"Weil es nicht bei einem Kuss bleiben würde", flüsterte er mit einem vibrierenden Unterton, bei dem Hermine ein elektrisierendes Prickeln durchlief.

"Und was wäre so schlimm daran?" fragte Hermine als sie ihrer Stimme wieder trauen konnte.

Leichte Überraschung mischte sich in seinen Blick. Doch dann schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf.

"Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes... es wäre einfach falsch", äusserte er bestimmt. Trotzdem blieb er weiter bei ihr sitzen.

Hermine erkannte in diesem Moment blitzartig, dass er nie den ersten Schritt tun würde. Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm vor. Während sich ihre Finger um seine Hand schlossen, legte sie ihre andere Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn so in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Bei der Berührung ihrer Lippen warf Snape seine Zurückhaltung, seine Rücksichtnahme und seine ganzen Vorbehalte über Bord und erwiderte ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich.

++++

Seine Hände griffen in ihre Haare, seine Zunge schob sich behutsam zwischen ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen und sie genoss jede einzelne Sekunde. Der Kuss wurde fordernder, verlangender, ihr Puls raste und seine Arme schlangen sich wundervoll besitzergreifend um ihren Körper. Sie saugte spielerisch an seiner Zunge und war sich fast sicher ein leises Stöhnen zu hören, doch ihr Herz hämmerte so laut in ihrer Brust, dass sie sich auch getäuscht haben konnte. Sein Mund wanderte an ihrem Hals entlang tiefer und als er an ihrer Halsbeuge angekommen war, entrang sich ihrer Kehle ein langgezogenes Seufzen.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hob Snape ihren Körper vom Sofa hoch und trug sie auf seinen Armen in das Schlafzimmer. Hermine hatte schon halb befürchtet – oder, wenn sie ehrlich war, halb gehofft – dass er sie einfach aufs Bett werfen würde und... Doch stattdessen stellte er sie behutsam auf die Füsse und küsste sie wieder mit diesem Mund, der jahrelang wegen seiner zynischen Bemerkungen gefürchtet worden war und der nun zum Verrücktwerden sanft an ihrer Zunge saugte. Er musste irgendwann seinen Blazer abgestreift haben, denn als er ihre Hände an seinen Hemdkragen führte, trug er ihn nicht mehr. Er unterbrach den Kuss und seine funkelnden, schwarzen Augen liessen ihre Finger zittern, dennoch gelang es ihr erstaunlich gut, die Knöpfe zu öffnen und ihm das Hemd vom Körper zu streifen.

Ihre Hände fühlten sich angenehm kühl auf seiner Haut an, aber das lag vielleicht nur daran, dass ihn ihre tastenden Berührungen erhitzten und gleichzeitig Schauer über seinen Rücken jagten. Hatte er gerade gestöhnt, als sich ihre Hände auf seine Brust gelegt hatten und nun langsam tiefer glitten? An seinem Hosenbund hielten sie unsicher inne, doch ein leichtes Kopfnicken genügte und der Stoff glitt an seinen Beinen entlang auf die Erde.

Obwohl sie ihn schon in seinen schwarzen Boxershorts gesehen hatte und dieser Anblick also nichts Neues für sie war hielt Hermine dennoch unwillkürlich den Atem an. Diese zwei Situationen konnte man einfach nicht miteinander vergleichen.

Damals war er bewusstlos gewesen – heute war er das Gott sei dank nicht!

Seine geschickten Finger öffneten nun langsam die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und Hermine hatte das sichere Gefühl, sie würde vor Ungeduld sterben. Snape lächelte, als er unter der zarten Haut ihrer Kehle sah, wie aufgeregt ihr Puls klopfte – manche Dinge änderten sich nie. Da er vermutete, dass sie noch nicht allzu grosse Erfahrung mit Männern hatte, entkleidete er sie behutsam weiter, wobei er immer wieder mehr oder weniger feuchte Küsse auf die freigelegten Körperstellen platzierte.

Er war froh, dass Hermine anders war als alle Frauen, die er bislang gekannt hatte. Sie war aufrichtig und gradlinig und ohne ein Spur falscher Koketterie – und die Art, wie sie auf seine Liebkosungen reagierte war wundervoll neu und erregend.

Er zog sie mit sich auf ihr Bett, wo sie sich ihm bereitwillig überließ. Sanft streichelte und massierte er ihren Oberkörper und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste. Ihr Stöhnen verriet ihm ihre Lust und stachelte auch sein Verlangen an. Geschickt liebkoste er ihr empfindliches Fleisch mit seinen Fingern. Es war heiß und feucht. Jede ihrer Reaktionen teilte ihm mit, daß sie mehr als bereit für ihn war. Doch er wartete noch, während sein Finger langsam tiefer glitt, bis er seinen Weg in sie fand. Vorsichtig erkundete er sie. Sie hatte nun angefangen, sich instinktiv zu bewegen. Jede Faser ihres Körpers fieberte ihm entgegen. Sie keuchte vor Lust, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Doch bevor er etwas unternahm, musste sie ihm noch etwas sagen. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, zog er sich ein wenig zurück und sah sie fragend an. Es fiel ihr plötzlich schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Sei bitte ein bisschen vorsichtig – ich... ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht", bat sie ihn zögernd.

Er runzelte bei ihren Worten leicht die Stirn. Damit hatte er nun nicht wirklich gerechnet.

"Mit anderen Worten – du bist noch Jungfrau?" fragte er sie leise und seine Verblüffung reizte sie seltsamer Weise zum Kichern.

"Wenn du jetzt wieder anfängst, mir Ron und Viktor vorzuhalten – dann schreie ich", drohte sie nicht ganz ernst gemeint.

"Für wie geschmacklos hältst du mich eigentlich?" Er tat beleidigt, doch sein Lächeln sorgte dafür, dass Hermines Herz wieder ein paar Takte aussetzte. Er war ohnehin schon faszinierend, doch wenn er lächelte war der Anblick einfach atemberaubend. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Willst du es wirklich?" fragte er sanft.

Ihr Blick glitt über ihre aneinander geschmiegten Körper, über ihre verschlungenen Hände und über sein Gesicht. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig an. Für einen Moment verlor sie sich in seinen Augen.

"Ich will es mehr als alles andere auf der Welt", stellte sie unmissverständlich fest.

Sie glaubte, etwas wie ein Seufzen zu hören, doch dann war sein Mund wieder auf ihren Lippen und seine Finger taten Dinge mit ihrem Körper, die ihr glühende Schauer über die Haut jagten.

Er legte sich halb auf sie, stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab und sah sie eindringlich an. Sie fühlte wie sich seine Erektion zwischen ihre Beine schob. Es fühlte sich heiß und sehr hart an. Er fand ihren Eingang und preßte sich dagegen. Die Spitze seines pulsierenden Fleisches glitt langsam hinein.

Der plötzliche Schmerz trieb Hermine Tränen in die Augen. Obwohl sie beschlossen hatte, sich zusammen zu reissen, stiess sie einen kleinen Schrei aus. Snape hatte sofort aufgehört sich zu bewegen und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Gleichzeitig fuhr er fort, sie sanft zu liebkosen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder auf seine Zärtlichkeiten reagierte und automatisch ihre Hüften verlangend bewegte. Von Neuem erregt, glitt er tief in sie hinein und wieder hinaus... und wieder... und wieder. Seine Leidenschaft riss sie mit sich in ein Meer der Gefühle. Auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Ekstase spürte sie undeutlich, wie er sich versteifte und heiss in sie ergoß, bevor eine dunkle Woge der Lust über ihr zusammenbrach und die Welt um sie herum versank.   
  
++++

Am nächsten Morgen lag Hermine noch angenehm erschöpft im Bett und beobachtete Snape, wie er sich anzog. Sie hatten sich in dieser Nacht noch ein Mal geliebt, bevor sie in den Armen des Anderen eingeschlafen waren. Insgeheim beschloss sie, Krummbein ein besonders feines Frühstück zu zu bereiten. Denn kaum hatte Snape am Abend vorher ihre Wohnung betreten, hatte sich Krummbein aus dem Staub gemacht. Er war wirklich ein selten intelligentes Tier. Sie lächelte verträumt als Snape in seine Hose schlüpfte und sich mit noch offenem Hemd wieder zu ihr aufs Bett setzte.

"Musst du wirklich schon gehen?" fragte sie zärtlich.

"Ja, es ist besser so", sagte er bestimmt.

Sie setzte sich auf und half ihm beim Schliessen der Hemdknöpfe.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und schienen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

"Wann sehe ich dich wieder?" fragte Hermine schliesslich leise, während sie versuchte, seine Manschetten zuzuknöpfen.

Er wirkte nachdenklich und antwortete nicht sofort auf ihre Frage.

Sie klopfte leicht mit den Fingern auf seinen Unterarm um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, doch er zuckte zusammen, als ob sie ihm einen Dolch in den Arm getrieben hätte.

"Was hast du da?" stiess sie entsetzt hervor und hielt seinen Arm, den er ihr entziehen wollte, am Handgelenk fest. Mit der anderen Hand streifte sie den Ärmel nach oben und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Klar und deutlich zeichnete sich das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm ab.

Ihr Blick wanderte bestürzt und verständnislos zwischen seinem unbewegten Gesicht und dem Mal hin und her. Dann wich ihre Erstarrung und eine schreckliche Vermutung zeichnete sich in ihrer Miene ab.

"Sie wissen es", hauchte sie fast unhörbar.

"Wenn sie es wüssten, würden jetzt bereits die Blumen auf meinem Grab verwelken", sagte Snape bitter. "Sie ahnen vielleicht etwas, aber sie haben sicher keine Beweise."

"Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Hermine merkte, dass sie kurz davor war hysterisch zu werden und sie zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ich hätte nicht hierher kommen dürfen. Es war ein Fehler. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du nichts davon gewusst hättest." Seine Haltung war kühl und abweisend, doch Hermine fühlte, dass dies eher einer jahrelangen Gewohnheit entsprach und nicht das ausdrückte, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Dennoch hatte es sie verletzt.

"Ein Fehler?" fragte sie mühsam beherrscht.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er sie an sich.

"Ein Fehler, den ich immer wieder begehen würde", murmelte er mit samtweicher Stimme und Hermine konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

"Wann ist es soweit?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

"Das lässt sich schlecht sagen. In ein, zwei Tagen vielleicht."

"Dann geh' einfach nicht hin!" bat Hermine flehentlich.

Snape liess sie los und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich entfernt.

"Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst. Wenn ich nicht hingehe, kommt das einem Schuldeingeständis gleich. Nein – ich habe nur eine Chance. Ich muss hingehen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre."

Er stand vom Bett auf und zog sich fertig an.

"Werde ich dich wiedersehen?" flüsterte ihm Hermine zu, als er sie zum Abschied auf die Schläfe küsste.

Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

"Das liegt nicht in meiner Hand."

******************************************************************

(Fortsetzung folgt)

******************************************************************

Übrigens: auf meinem PC ist die Story fast fertig *ätsch* (gemein, ich weiss, aber das konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen) – es sind insgesamt 17 Kapitel und das letzte ist ziemlich lang (färbt Mrs. Rowling ab? *zweifel*). Am Dienstag wird's auf jeden Fall nochmal so richtig spannend.

++++

Hinweis in eigener Sache:

Wer's noch nicht weiss, meine Slash-Story "Foreign Affair" hat noch einen kleinen Epilog erhalten. An alle, die es schon gemerkt und gerieviewt haben ein total verwuscheltes Dankeschön!


	16. Total eclipse of the heart

Disclaimer:

Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.

@Khair – die Snape/Black-Auseinandersetzung hatte ich gemeint... es gibt im letzten Kapitel eine Lupin/Snape-Szene, da habe ich dann nach deiner Anregung noch den lieben Sirius dazugeschrieben.

@Alanis – Armes Alanis *wuschel und keks geb*

@Evil*Twin & Crisabella - *wortlos ein Bettlaken überreich*

@ LionSnape - *riechsalz überreich* du wirst es brauchen...

Mein immerwährender und unverbrüchlicher Dank geht natürlich wie immer auch an die besten Leser(innen) aller Zeiten:

Severin, Snuffkin, ten, Colly, Maxine und Chillkröte 

Nach so viel Romantik ist mal wieder ein bisschen Drama angesagt, findet ihr nicht auch? Also – bitte alles anschnallen – die Fahrt geht weiter!

(PS: also mit .txt ist das mit den Absätzen bescheuert... aber als .html ist's irgendwie auch nicht besser – ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht...)

************************************************

Night and Day 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

************************************************

Kapitel 16

Total eclipse of the heart

++++

Tatsächlich wurde Snape noch am gleichen Abend zum Todessertreffen gerufen. Er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit um Dumbledore eine hastig hingekritzelte Nachricht zu schicken, bevor er mit seinem Todesser-Umhang in grosser Eile Hogwarts verliess um zum Treffpunkt apparieren zu können.

Er traf folglich als einer der letzten auf einer Waldlichtung – die Gott weiss wo liegen mochte - ein und stellte mit Unbehagen fest, dass eine merkwürdige Spannung über den Versammelten lag. Wie die anderen fiel er auf die Knie um Voldemort seine Reverenz zu erweisen. Als die Reihe an ihn kam, das Gewand des dunklen Lords zu küssen, sprach dieser ihn an und in diesem Moment wusste Snape, dass er diese Waldlichtung nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde.

„Aaah, Severus!" zischte Voldemort. „Mein treuer Anhänger. Oder sollte ich vielleicht sagen – mein treuer Verräter?" fragte Voldemort höhnisch.

Auf einen Wink von ihm erhoben sich alle Todesser, mit Ausnahme von Snape, denn Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und drückte die Spitze desselben schmerzhaft gegen Snapes Stirn.

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung rief Voldemort: „Crucio!"

Snape brach unter der Wucht des Fluches zusammen. Er hatte schon einige Male den Cruciatus-Fluch erdulden müssen, doch noch niemals hatte er geglaubt, seine Knochen würden dabei zu Asche verglühen. Obwohl er glaubte, vor Schmerz verrückt zu werden, kam kein Laut über seine Lippen – nicht etwa, weil er nicht schreien wollte, sondern weil er nicht konnte. Die Qual, die ihm dieser Fluch verursachte, beherrschte seinen Körper so ausschliesslich, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, seine Stimme zu gebrauchen.

Voldemorts schreckliche rote Augen waren mitleidlos auf den Mann gerichtet, der sich gequält zu seinen Füssen wand. Schliesslich beendete er den Fluch und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?" fragte er kalt.

Snape hatte sich mühsam wieder in eine kniende Position begeben. Ein Nachhall des Schmerzes zuckte noch durch seine Gliedmassen. Doch er hörte die Frage klar und deutlich. Er sah Voldemort einen Augenblick an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ein Verräter, der nicht einmal versucht, seine Tat zu leugnen", sagte Voldemort leise. „Du hättest noch sehr wertvoll für mich sein können. Doch zu meinem Glück war mein Freund Lucius nicht so leicht zu täuschen."

Snape blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Malfoy hinüber, der bei diesem Lob verschlagen grinste. Verachtung und Abscheu stiegen in Snape hoch. Wenn er schon nicht mehr lebend hier herauskommen sollte, dann – bei Gott – sollte Malfoy es auch nicht. Dabei war die Frage, wie Malfoy es gelungen war ihn zu durchschauen von untergeordneter Bedeutung. Doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab zücken konnte, rissen ihn zwei Todesser in die Höhe und stiessen ihn ein Stück weit in den Kreis hinein, den sie gebildet hatten.

„Du wunderst dich vielleicht, dass du noch lebst, nicht wahr, Severus?" richtete Voldemort erneut das Wort an ihn. „Aber die Gelegenheit ein Exempel zu statuieren, war noch nie so günstig. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich – du sollst die lange Reise ins Totenreich nicht alleine antreten müssen." Er gab Macnair einen Wink, woraufhin dieser zu einem Gebüsch ging, zwei gefesselte und geknebelte Frauen dahinter hervorschleifte und sie vor Voldemorts Füsse stiess.

Snape konnte im ersten Moment nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handeln könnte, da die Lichtung nur sehr diffus von einigen Fackeln erleuchtet wurde, doch eine schreckliche Vorahnung bemächtigte sich seiner.

„Eine von ihnen wird dein Schicksal teilen - und ich bin sogar noch grosszügiger - denn du darfst wählen, wer dich begleiten wird. Deine Geliebte oder deine Tochter!"

Snape starrte schockiert auf die zwei jungen Frauen. Ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Zwischen ihm und Voldemort lagen Hermine und Rowena. Seine Tochter weinte leise vor sich hin. Ihre durch den Knebel erstickten Schluchzer durchschnitten die plötzliche Stille der Versammlung. Hermine lag ruhig neben ihr, so ruhig, dass Snape im ersten Augenblick glaubte, dass sie vielleicht ohnmächtig geworden war, doch dann sah er, dass sie mit vor panischem Schreck geweiteten Augen um sich blickte.

Snape hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich sein Innerstes in Eis verwandelte hätte. Namenloses Entsetzen kroch lähmend durch seine Adern. Doch bevor er sich noch eine Blösse geben konnte raunte ihm seine innere Stimme zu, dass es verhängnisvoll sein konnte in dieser Situation und in dieser Gesellschaft in der er sich befand, Schwäche zu zeigen. Ein Muskel unter seinem linken Auge zuckte, doch ansonsten gelang es ihm, jegliche Gefühlsregung zu unterdrücken. Egal, was es ihn kosten würde, er würde Voldemort kein Schauspiel bieten!

„Nun, was ist?" fragte Voldemort boshaft. „Welche von diesen beiden Grazien soll durch deine Hand einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod erleiden, bevor ich mich dir zuwende?"

Snapes Verstand weigerte sich einen Augenblick diese Ungeheuerlichkeit zu begreifen. Er sollte nicht nur wählen, er sollte auch selbst der Vollstrecker sein?

Übelkeit wallte in ihm hoch, doch bereits Sekunden später hatte sie sich in brennenden Hass verwandelt. Dafür würden Malfoy und Voldemort büssen – und wenn es das Letzte sein würde, was er tat! Doch zuvor griff er noch nach dem letzten Ausweg, der sich ihm bot.

„Lasst sie gehen", verlangte Snape laut und deutlich. „Sie haben nichts mir dieser ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun. Tut mit mir, was ihr wollt, aber lasst die beiden gehen."

„Sie gehen lassen?" Voldemort tat einen Augenblick lang so, als würde er darüber nachdenken. „Sicher, das könnten wir – aber so ist es doch viel amüsanter." Ein Grinsen verzerrte seinen lippenlosen Mund. „Und nur für den Fall, dass du auf dumme Gedanken kommst, so sei versichert, dass diese beiden Mädchen in voller Höhe dafür bezahlen werden. Also wähle!"

„Nein!" schrie Snape entschlossen. Niemand konnte ihn dazu zwingen, diese Wahl zu treffen. Es war so gut wie aussichtslos, doch er würde Voldemort nicht gehorchen. Eine vage Idee formte sich in seinem Gehirn. Vielleicht... wenn er einen Schutzbann um sie legen könnte...

„Nein?" fragte Voldemort sarkastisch zurück. „Severus, es fängt an langweilig zu werden. Mir scheint, ich werde die Wahl für dich treffen müssen." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfernte er die Knebel und packte Rowena im Genick. Der Schrei des Mädchens durchschnitt die Nacht. Snape dachte fieberhaft nach. Erst den Schutzbann... dann würde er als Nächstes Malfoy erledigen, dann ein Fluch gegen Voldemort... doch wie sollte er sie heil aus diesem Wald herausbekommen...?

„Töte sie!"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Crucio!"

Wieder durchschnitt der lodernde Schmerz Snapes Körper und er brach zum zweiten Mal zusammen. Als der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde, rissen ihn zwei Todesser erneut auf die Füsse.

„Töte sie", sagte Voldemort leise und wies mit seinem Zauberstab auf Rowena. „Sonst tue ich es – und das dürfte dann kein angenehmer Tod sein."

Er war einer gegen... zwanzig... dreissig? Schutzbann – Malfoy – Voldemort - und dann? Zu dritt von dieser Lichtung disapparieren? Dazu würde er den Schutzbann aufheben müssen... würde er ihn überhaupt so lange aufrecht erhalten können? Snape biss entschlossen die Zähne zusammen. Es war die einzige Chance, die sie hatten.

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann nickte er.

Rowena hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Todesangst zeichnete sich auf ihrem jungen Gesicht ab. Snape hätte ihr gerne ein Zeichen gegeben, dass er alles versuchen würde um sie zu retten. Ein letzter kurzer Seitenblick auf Malfoy, dem gleich sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen vergehen würde, dann hob Snape seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, hallte ein Schrei über die Lichtung.

„Nein!" Hermine hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und ihr Blick richtete sich entschlossen auf Snape. „Nimm' mich", flüsterte sie.

Snape erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Wie rührend", höhnte Voldemort. „Nun gut – mir ist die eine so lieb wie die andere."

Snape hatte ihn nicht gehört. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf Hermine konzentriert. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, warum der sprechende Hut sie eigentlich nach Gryffindor und nicht nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt hatte – nun wusste er es. In Hermine steckten Mut und Kraft, die für einen Menschen ihres Alters aussergewöhnlich waren. Er leistete stumm Abbitte, dass sie überhaupt erst durch ihn in eine Lage versetzt worden war, in der sie beides im Überfluss brauchen würde.

Snape trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ihr Gesicht war totenblass, doch ihr Blick war fest und entschlossen.

„Ich will nicht ohne dich sein", hauchte sie so leise, dass niemand ausser ihm und vielleicht Rowena es hören konnten.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Snape genauso leise zurück.

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Hermines Lippen.

„Ich weiss", wisperte sie.

Snape hob den Zauberstab um den Schutzbann auszusprechen, Hermine schloss die Augen und Rowena wimmerte leise vor sich hin.

In diesem Moment zerriss ein blendend grüner Blitz die Dunkelheit der Lichtung und traf Macnair, der leblos zusammenbrach.

Dann brach die Hölle los. Von allen Seiten blitzten Flüche auf die völlig überrumpelten Todesser, welche im ersten Moment panisch reagierten und ungezielte Flüche in den nächtlichen Wald hinein schleuderten. Zahllose Gegenflüche waren die Antwort. Noch immer war nicht klar, wer oder was diese Angreifer waren und woher sie so plötzlich gekommen waren. Snape sah einige schattenhafte Gestalten durch die Büsche huschen, doch er wusste nicht, ob sie die Rettung oder noch mehr Verderben mit sich brachten. Deshalb beschränkte er sich darauf, sich schützend vor die beiden jungen Frauen zu stellen.

Eine Stimme, die Snape bekannt vorkam, schrie: „Deckung, Sev!" Doch da war es schon zu spät. Snape spürte so etwas wie einen harten Schlag im Rücken und verlor das Bewusstsein.

(Fortsetzung folgt)

******************************************************************

Puh! Somit wäre das auch geschafft! Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die kleine Star Wars-Anleihe (im Original sagt Prinzessin Leia dieses „Ich liebe dich" zu Han Solo kurz bevor er eingefroren wird, worauf dieser mit einem trockenen „ich weiss" antwortet – für mich die schönste Film-Liebeserklärung aller Zeiten).

Im letzen Kapitel werden alle offenen Fragen beantwortet (wenn ich keine vergesse). Ich verrate euch lieber gleich, dass es natürlich noch ein Happy-End gibt (womöglich findet ihr sonst bis Freitag keinen Schlaf mehr) und das Kapitel deshalb ziemlich lang werden wird – aber ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass euch das nicht abschrecken wird – stimmt's?!

CU

*küsschen*


	17. Night and Day das Finale

Disclaimer:

Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.

@Elliot - *wischt elliot vom boden auf* nicht zerfliessen! Du sollst noch weiterlesen und kräftig reviewen.

@Kathie – unmögliches wird sofort erledigt – habe mich tatsächlich noch zu einem Epilog hinreissen lassen.

@Snuffkin – kommt alles noch... ich hoffe, es ist plausibel genug – irgendwie hat meine Inspiration gestern nacht um halb zwölf nicht mehr so richtig gezündet.

@Severin - *keks gibt* richtig geraten!!!! Aber Sevvie hätte sowieso beide Mädels retten müssen, da hat das nicht wirklich einen Unterschied gemacht ;-)

@Naddy – besser spät als nie *g*. Ja, ich war auch im Musical und das Lied kam da total gut und vielen, vielen Dank für deine liebe Review!

Mein glückseeliger Dank geht wie immer auch an:

Crisabella, Sarista, Maxine, Colly, Evil*Twin, Khair ed Din und alle „Schwarzleser"

Und zum Schluss habe ich noch eine ganz unbescheidene Bitte: Reviewt noch mal kräftig – das ist Schokolade für die Seele!

************************************************

Night and Day 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

************************************************

Kapitel 17

Night and Day – das Finale

++++

Leises Gemurmel drängte sich in Snapes wirre Träume. Warum gönnte man ihm keine Ruhe? Er war müde und wolle einfach nur schlafen... Die Stimmen wurden erst leiser, gewannen dann aber wieder an Lautstärke. Langsam öffnete Snape seine Augen. Warum fiel ihm das nur so schwer? Seine Augenlider schienen eine Tonne zu wiegen. Sein etwas getrübter Blick erfasste unscharf Betten, eine Tür, einen Wandschirm, Bilder an den Wänden. Hogwarts – Krankenstation. War er nicht erst vor ein paar Tagen hier gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr darauf besinnen. Wie war er überhaupt hierhergekommen?

Zärtliches Lachen drang gedämpft an sein Ohr. Er drehte den Kopf nach links und sah im Bett neben sich Lupin sitzen, wie er gerade von Black – der auf der Bettkante sass – geküsst wurde. Snape schloss wieder die Augen. Das konnte nur ein Fiebertraum sein. Aber warum hatte Lupin einen Kopfverband und einen Arm in der Schlinge? In diesem Moment kehrte seine Erinnerung mit einem Schlag wieder zurück.

Hermine und Rowena!

Und Voldemort!

Er riss die Augen wieder auf und sass plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett. Seine Bewegung hatte das küssende Pärchen aufgescheucht und Lupin machte Anstalten, sein Bett zu verlassen.

„Sind sie tot?" fragte Snape mit rauer Stimme.

„Nein, es geht Ihnen gut", beruhigte ihn Lupin und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sie haben bei Weitem nicht soviel abgekriegt wie du. Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen, Severus."

Snape schüttelte die Hand ungeduldig ab.

„Und Voldemort?"

„Der ist allerdings tot", mischte Black sich unbekümmert ein, der es sich mittlerweile im Schneidersitz auf Lupins Bett bequem gemacht hatte.

„Wie?"

„Harry ist es mit Dumbledores Hilfe gelungen... Aber das erzähle ich dir besser zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Du solltest dich jetzt wirklich wieder hinlegen", empfahl Lupin.

„Den Teufel werd' ich tun! Wo sind Hermine und Rowena?"

„Dann sprich' um Himmels Willen wenigstens ein bisschen leiser", bat Lupin beunruhigt. „Sirius dürfte genaugenommen gar nicht hier sein und ausserdem sollte ich Poppy unverzüglich informieren, wenn du wach bist. Du tust also niemandem einen Gefallen, wenn du hier so rumbrüllst, dass dich die ganze Schule hört."

„Schon gut", brummte Snape. „Also?" fragte er deutlich leiser.

Lupin seufzte.

„Sie liegt in dem anderen Bett, rechts von dir..."

Lupin sprach zwar noch weiter, doch Snape hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Er verliess sein Bett und ging um den Wandschirm herum, der die zwei Betten voneinander trennte. Hermine lag ruhig da und schien zu schlafen. Ein Pflasterstreifen klebte auf ihrer Stirn und ihre widerspenstigen Haare waren zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden.

„Was ist mit ihr?" flüsterte er leise.

„Sie schläft", antwortete Lupin. „Sie hat vor einigen Stunden kurz das Bewusstsein erlangt und Poppy hat ihr einen starken Schlaftrank eingeflösst. Sie ist wahrscheinlich noch für ein paar Stunden ausser Gefecht, aber der Schlaf wird ihr gut tun."

Snape nickte geistesabwesend, dann ging er zurück in sein Bett.

Black hatte diese offensichtliche Besorgnis zwar mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittiert, doch sich nicht wirklich etwas dabei gedacht.

„Und wo ist Rowena?" fragte Snape.

„Rowena ist im Gryffindor-Turm", antwortete Lupin bereitwillig.

„Geht es ihr gut?"

„Oh, ich denke doch", antwortete Black grinsend. „Harry ist bei ihr."

Snape beschloss insgeheim, seine Drohung wahr zu machen und den Bengel doch noch umzubringen. Allerdings machte es ihn stutzig, dass Black über die Liebelei zwischen Rowena und Harry offensichtlich im Bilde war und er dennoch so gelassen darauf reagierte. Sollte es möglich sein, dass er noch nicht wusste...?

Snapes Blick schoss zu Lupin, der sich mittlerweile auf seiner Bettkante breit gemacht hatte.

„Er weiss es nicht?"

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Lupin.

„Nein, er weiss es noch nicht. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass es mir nicht zu steht Sirius dieses Geheimnis zu enthüllen."

Snape wandte sich mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen wieder Black zu, der sie verwirrt anstarrte.

„Black, es wird dich und deinen heldenhaften Patensohn sicher freuen zu hören, dass Rowena meine Tochter ist."

Blacks Gesicht, als Snape diese Bombe platzen liess, war unbezahlbar und entschädigte Snape für so Einiges. Lupin hatte dafür etwas gut bei ihm.

Black schnappte nach Luft und suchte offensichtlich nach Worten.

„Überleg' dir gut, was du sagst", riet ihm Snape aufreizend ruhig. „Wir könnten durch diesen Umstand eines Tages verschwägert sein."

So schrecklich dieser Gedanke selbst für Snape war, tat es ihm doch gut, zu wissen, dass es für Black genauso abscheulich sein würde.

Black starrte noch einen Augenblick fassungslos auf Snape, dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu Lupin, der immer noch unschuldig lächelte.

„Und du hast es gewusst!" stiess er vorwurfsvoll hervor.

„Ja, allerdings", bestätigte Lupin ruhig.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Das konnte ich nicht. Es musste geheim bleiben. Bist du jetzt sehr böse?"

Lupin schenkte Black einen übertrieben reuigen Blick.

„Ja", bestätigte Black gedehnt. „Sehr böse... das war sehr, sehr ungezogen von dir."

„Jaaa", hauchte Lupin erwartungsvoll.

Snape beobachte die Szene vor sich mit Grauen. Die beiden schienen seine Anwesenheit völlig vergessen zu haben. Um sich wieder in Erinnerung zu bringen, räusperte er sich laut.

Black und Lupin blinzelten und sahen Snape für eine Sekunde verblüfft an. 

„Ist es zuviel verlangt, wenn ihr eure Hormone in meiner Gegenwart etwas unter Kontrolle halten würdet?" fragte er ätzend.

Lupin grinste verlegen und Black murmelte etwas in sich hinein, was Snape nicht verstand, aber es hatte für ihn so ähnlich geklungen wie ‚Neidhammel'.

„Interessiert es dich eigentlich gar nicht, was mit dir selbst passiert ist?" fragte Lupin Snape, nachdem er einen warnenden Blick in Blacks Richtung abgeschossen hatte.

„Geringfügig", war Snapes trockener Kommentar.

„Wenn ich mich noch recht erinnere, dann sind einige Flüche aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf dich zugerauscht", sagte Black sinnend und offensichtlich genüsslich bei dieser Erinnerung verweilend. „Ich habe dir dann zwar noch zugeschrien, dass du in Deckung gehen sollst..."

„...aber mir war klar, dass du nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren würdest", ergänzte Lupin seltsam schuldbewusst. „Also habe ich einen schweren Stein nach dir geworfen, damit du umfällst und die Flüche dich nicht treffen... leider haben dich trotzdem ein paar davon gestreift. Deshalb warst du auch so lange bewusstlos."

„Das heisst im Klartext: ich habe mein Leben schon wieder einem Gryffindor zu verdanken", stiess Snape angewidert aus und schloss genervt die Augen.

„Ich weiss nicht, warum du so ein Drama daraus machst", stichelte Black. „Du solltest dich so langsam daran gewöhnt haben."

Snape öffnete langsam wieder seine Augen und sah erst Black und dann Lupin sehr lange an.

„Warum erwürge ich ihn nicht einfach?" richtete er seine trügerisch sanfte Frage an Lupin.

„Weil du mir damit das Herz brechen würdest", antwortete dieser heiter und Snape knurrte verächtlich, dann schnitt er ein anderes Thema an.

„Wie habt ihr uns eigentlich so schnell gefunden?"

„Das ist eine etwas kompliziertere Geschichte", erwiderte Lupin. „Wir beide waren nicht die einzigen, die wussten, dass Rowena deine Tochter ist. Dumbledore hatte auch so eine Ahnung... er hat versucht, Rozelda dazu zu überreden, die Sommerferien hier in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Als sie das rundweg abgelehnt hat, wurde er misstrauisch. Wenn ich ihn recht verstanden habe, hat er Rozeldas Verhalten dir gegenüber sowieso missbilligt und ihre Aussage, sie würden die Ferien bei einer von Rowenas Tanten verbringen, hat ihn nicht wirklich beruhigt. Deshalb hat er Rowena heimlich mit einem Insectatio-Zauber (AN: lat. = Verfolgung) belegt, damit er während ihrer Abwesenheit von Hogwarts jederzeit feststellen konnte, wo sie sich aufhielt." Lupin hielt kurz inne, doch Snape schien noch keine Frage stellen zu wollen und auch Black der noch nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte, nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

„In den ersten Wochen geschah auch nichts Auffälliges. Rowena verbrachte die Ferien bei einer älteren Schwester ihrer Mutter, doch vor ein paar Tagen kam das Signal plötzlich aus Malfoy Manor und als dann Dumbledore deine Nachricht erhielt, dass Voldemort euch zu sich gerufen hat, hat er sofort Rowenas Signal überwacht – so haben wir die Lichtung gefunden, obwohl es nicht ganz einfach war."

Snape war etwas blasser geworden, doch er sagte immer noch nichts.

„Mittlerweile haben wir herausgefunden, dass Rozelda und Narcissa um 25 Ecken miteinander verwandt sind und dass Narcissa auch die Empfängerin der Briefe war, über die wir uns eine Zeit lang Gedanken gemacht haben. Was in Malfoy Manor genau vorgefallen ist, konnten wir bis jetzt noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen", äusserte Lupin zurückhaltend.

„Warum nicht? Ihr braucht nur einen von ihnen zu fragen", platzte Snape ungehalten heraus. „Malfoy, Narcissa oder Rozelda, dieses Miststück – einer von ihnen wird schon mit der Wahrheit herausrücken!"

„Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du dir das vorstellst, Sev", bemerkte Black ernst. „Lucius hat auf der Lichtung wahrscheinlich von seinen eigenen Leuten einen schlecht gezielten Todesfluch abgekriegt und Narcissa liegt derzeit in St. Mungos – sie stand wohl unter einigen Flüchen, von denen der Imperius anscheinend noch der Uninteressanteste war."

„Und Rozelda?" fragte Snape ahnungsvoll.

„Sie wurde in einem Kellergewölbe in Malfoy Manor gefunden..." erklärte Lupin zögernd. „Severus... sie ist tot. Wir vermuten, dass das auf Macnairs Konto geht."

Snape nickte langsam.

Ihr Tod erschütterte ihn nicht wirklich und doch... einmal hatte sein Herz ihr gehört, auch wenn sie es nie gewollt hatte...

„Dumbledore hat bereits mit deiner Tochter gesprochen", fuhr Lupin in das unbehagliche Schweigen hinein fort. „Aber sie konnte ihm nicht sehr viel sagen. Sie war die letzten beiden Tage auf ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen, bis Malfoy und Macnair sie geholt und zu der Lichtung gebracht haben. Wir glauben aber, dass Voldemort gewisse Pläne mit deiner Tochter hatte, die doch über das hinausgingen, was Rozelda sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie wollte wohl nicht mehr mitspielen... Ihre Seele war möglicherweise nicht ganz so schwarz, wie wir ihr unterstellt hatten."

Darauf gab es nichts mehr zu sagen. Jeder der drei Männer hing für einen Moment seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Somit ist geklärt, wie Voldemort auf Rowena verfallen ist um das Exempel, das er an mir statuieren wollte – unterhaltsamer zu gestalten, aber wie – zum Teufel – konnte er von Hermine wissen?" fragte Snape schliesslich.

Black blickte misstrauisch von Einem zum Anderen.

„Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich immer noch nicht alles weiss? Warum sich Voldemort Rowena gekrallt hat, ist mir zwar mittlerweile auch klar geworden, aber wie passt Hermine in dieses Bild?"

Snapes Augen blitzten.

„Das weiss er auch noch nicht?"

„Ja", antwortete Lupin leicht verdrossen. „Aber nur, weil ich selbst nicht auf dem neuesten Stand der Dinge war."

„Was für ein Stand? Was für Dinge?" fuhr Black aufgebracht dazwischen.

„Remus, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du klatschsüchtig bist?" bemerkte Snape unwirsch. Er hatte absolut keine Lust seine Beziehung zu Hermine vor diesem impertinenten Sirius Black auszubreiten.

Black richtete seinen anklagenden Blick auf Lupin. „Soll das etwa heissen, dass Hermine sich tatsächlich mit diesem... diesem... Kerl eingelassen hat?!" stiess er mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwunderung hervor.

„Es hat zumindest den Anschein", entgegnete Lupin bemerkenswert gelassen. „Oder nicht, Severus?"

„Das geht euch überhaupt nichts an", presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Black starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an.

„Sind denn plötzlich alle verrückt geworden?!" schrie er dann. „Erst versucht Voldemort dich, Rowena und Hermine umzubringen, dann hauen wir euch alle raus und jetzt ist plötzlich Rowena deine Tochter und du und Hermine..." Er schnappte nach Luft.

„Es reicht jetzt, Sirius", mahnte Lupin leise, während Snape verstockt die Arme vor seiner Brust kreuzte und schwieg.

Blacks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Sag' mal, Remus, auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?"

„Auf gar keiner, Cherie", betonte Lupin sanft. „Aber wenn Severus uns nichts darüber sagen will, dass sich die beiden ineinander verliebt haben, dann ist das ganz allein seine Sache."

Snape schoss daraufhin einen tödlichen Blick in Lupins Richtung ab, der mit einem kleinen boshaften Lächeln quittiert wurde. Dann stand Lupin auf, ging zu Black hinüber, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlüpfte wieder in sein eigenes Bett.

„Du wirst dich mit der Zeit schon daran gewöhnen, Sirius", versprach Lupin. Doch Black verdrehte nur wortlos die Augen.

„Dass Voldemort auf Hermine aufmerksam geworden ist, hängt wahrscheinlich damit zusammen, dass der Schutzbann um ihre Wohnung gleich nachdem du wieder hier in Hogwarts warst aufgehoben wurde", nahm Lupin den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. „Jetzt wissen wir, dass das ein Fehler war. Du wurdest wahrscheinlich schon seit einiger Zeit von Voldemorts Schergen beobachtet. Genaueres werden wir zweifellos in einigen Tagen wissen, wenn die ganzen Verhöre abgeschlossen sind. Ohne den Schutzbann war es für einen etwaigen Verfolger ein Leichtes zu erfahren, dass du Hermine vor ein paar Tagen noch einmal besucht hast."

Snape gab ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, sich jetzt noch Vorwürfe zu machen", entgegnete Lupin betreten. „Dafür trägst du nicht die alleinige Verantwortung."

„Was uns allerdings noch nicht ganz klar ist... Wie ist Voldemort dir überhaupt auf die Schliche gekommen?" fuhr Lupin fort. „Es wurden zwar in Malfoy Manor einige der Briefe gefunden, die sich Rozelda und Narcissa geschrieben haben... Aber man ist sich über deren Bedeutung noch nicht ganz im Klaren. Es sind natürlich nur einzelne Briefe – völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, aber so wie es aussieht hat sich Rozelda darin in dunklen Andeutungen über dich ergangen. Entweder, sie hatte hier in Hogwarts etwas aufgeschnappt, was nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war, oder es waren einfach nur Vermutungen ins Blaue hinein, weil du nicht gleich bei ihr angebissen hast und sie sich möglicherweise an dir rächen wollte."

„Dann war es Rozelda, die mich als Verräter denunziert hat?" fragte Snape seltsam tonlos.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich selbst nicht träumen lassen, dass sie damit einen Volltreffer gelandet hat..." mischte sich Black überraschend wieder ins Gespräch. „Oder haben Malfoy oder Voldemort noch etwas zu dir gesagt?"

„Nein", sagte Snape zögernd. Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Malfoy hat immer mal wieder versucht, mich bei Voldemort in Misskredit zu bringen – soviel ist sicher. Ich fürchte, da waren die Beschwerden, die Rozelda möglicherweise gegen mich vorgebracht hat nur noch der letzte Tropfen. Ich war bei zu vielen erfolglosen Unternehmungen dabei... es war letzten Endes nur eine Frage der Zeit. Rozelda hat es vielleicht nur beschleunigt." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Gott sei Dank ist das jetzt alles vorbei", flüsterte er inbrünstig, dann fuhr er sich kurz mit der Hand über die Augen.

Lupin reagierte auf diesen leisen Ausbruch mit einem erleichterten Lächeln, Black hingegen mit erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen. Sollte in der Brust dieses Bastards tatsächlich ein fühlendes Herz schlagen? Black kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und sah seinen Geliebten etwas ratlos an.

„Wo hat Poppy dieses Mal meine Kleidung versteckt um mich am Aufstehen zu hindern?" wandte Snape sich wieder an Lupin.

Lupin riss seinen Blick wieder von seinem Geliebten los.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich schon aufstehen?"

„Doch."

„Wo willst du denn so dringend hin?" fragte Black.

„Zu meiner Tochter", erwiderte Snape mit merkwürdig rauer Stimme. „Sie hat jetzt nur noch mich."

Black sah plötzlich eine merkwürdige Parallele zwischen sich und Snape. Und dieser Gedanke war ihm höchst zuwider. Beide hatten sie nun jemand um den sie sich kümmern mussten, der zumindest zum Teil auf sie angewiesen war. Black fragte sich ernsthaft, ob wohl auch Snape diese fast schon schmerzhafte Entschlossenheit fühlte, die Black manchmal überkam, wenn er Harry ansah – eine Entschlossenheit, so gut wie möglich für seinen Schutzbefohlenen zu sorgen, komme was da wolle. Black fühlte sich Snape mit einem Mal sehr nahe und es war ein verdammt unangenehmes Gefühl. Dennoch erhob er sich von Lupins Bett und ging zu einem der Schränke.

„Bleib' liegen", kommandierte er unwillig. „Ich hol' dir deinen Kram. Ich weiss wo Poppy alles hingeräumt hat."

„Ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder da sein", raunte Snape Lupin zu, kaum dass Black ausser Hörweite war. „Sollte Hermine trotzdem vorher aufwachen, dann..." er zögerte.

„Sage ich ihr, dass du gleich wieder da bist", versicherte Lupin mit sanfter Stimme.

+++

Kurze Zeit später stand Snape vor dem Porträtloch zum Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum.

„Carpe Diem", sagte Snape und die dicke Dame gab den Weg frei. Black hatte ihm das Passwort verraten. Die Wunder hörten nicht auf.

Er betrat den Raum und sah sich aufmerksam um. Er war noch nie hiergewesen. Dann sah er sie.

Rowena und Harry sassen Seite an Seite auf einem grossen Sofa vor dem leeren Kamin. Harry hatte einen Arm um Rowena gelegt und ihr Kopf ruhte vertrauensvoll an seiner Schulter. Zwei Augenpaare, eines grün, das andere dunkel, musterten Snape.

Harry flüsterte Rowena etwas ins Ohr, stand dann auf und ging auf Snape zu. Es versetzte Snape einen kleinen Stich, mit welch weichem Blick Rowena Harry angesehen hatte. Snape lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Harry, der mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm stand. Snape bemerkte flüchtig, dass von Harrys Narbe nur noch ein feiner, weisser Strich übriggeblieben war.

„Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht, Professor."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Oh, bitte, Mr. Potter", erwiderte er ironisch. „Sie müssen mich nicht anlügen. Aber es ist erfreulich zu sehen, dass Sie angefangen haben, sich Manieren zuzulegen."

„Naja..." Harry war so zuvorkommend, etwas verlegen dreinzuschauen. „Ich dachte, weil wir uns in Zukunft sicher öfter über den Weg laufen werden..."

„Ja", bestätigte Snape nachdenklich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf seine Tochter. „Das werden wir wohl." Er stockte einen Moment und fuhr dann mit leicht verändertem Unterton fort. „Harry... Danke, dass Sie sich um meine Tochter gekümmert haben." Snape streckte Harry die Hand hin.

Harry sah irritiert auf die Hand, doch dann grinste er erleichtert und ergriff sie. „Das habe ich gern gemacht, Sir. Sie ist Ihnen zum Glück nicht besonders ähnlich."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch dann sagte er lediglich: „Möglich ist alles. Wenn Sie uns jetzt einen Augenblick allein lassen würden...?"

„Natürlich", versicherte Harry eilends und ging hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal. Er hatte den Schock, dass seine Freundin Snapes Tochter war, zwar schon weitestgehend verkraftet, aber dennoch war er nicht zu sehr darauf erpicht, längere Zeit mit ihm im selben Raum zu verbringen. Obwohl... gerade eben hatte sich der meistgehassteste Lehrer Hogwarts direkt menschlich verhalten... Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte sich Voldemort gestellt und es überlebt – viel schlimmer konnte es mit Snape als Schwiegervater auch nicht werden.

Snape war nun mit seiner Tochter allein. Sie sass immer noch ruhig auf dem Sofa und hatte sich nicht gerührt, seit Harry von dort aufgestanden war. Ihr Blick ruhte mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck auf ihm. Er ging langsam auf sie zu. Als er sie erreicht hatte stand sie zu seiner Überraschung auf.

„Du bist also mein Vater", sagte sie nachdenklich und ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Körper und sein Gesicht. „Ich habe deine Augen..."

Snape schluckte. „Ja."

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht und dass du gleich zu mir gekommen bist." Rowena nahm wieder auf dem Sofa Platz und Snape setzte sich neben sie.

„Ja, wir müssen uns unterhalten... über deine Zukunft..." Snape fand es seltsam schwierig, die richtigen Worte zu wählen. Rowena wirkte auf ihn sehr gefasst – zu gefasst für ein junges Mädchen, das gerade seine Mutter verloren hatte – selbst wenn sie seine Tochter war – und das beunruhigte ihn.

„Ich weiss", erwiderte sie überlegt. „Ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht. Natürlich werde ich weiter hier zur Schule gehen und in den Ferien werde ich wohl bei meiner Tante Hilda leben – sie hat es mir bereits angeboten und gesagt, dass sie sich freuen würde..." Sie zögerte und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Ich dachte nur... ich habe mich gefragt..." Sie sah ihn ängstlich und flehentlich zugleich an. „Würdest du mich dort denn auch besuchen?" flüsterte sie zaghaft. „Ich würde dich so gern besser kennenlernen. Ich meine... du bist schliesslich mein Vater... und ich sollte vielleicht... aber ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht... und...ich habe doch sonst niemand mehr... ausser Harry..."

Sie versuchte krampfhaft ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Snape legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Rowena... wir müssen nicht unbedingt heute darüber sprechen..."

„Doch!" entgegnete sie heftig. „Es geht schon wieder."

‚So so. Potter war also der Ansicht, seine Tochter wäre ihm nicht ähnlich? Wenn dies gerade eben kein Gegenbeweis war, dann wusste er auch nicht.'

Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und sie fing wieder an zu sprechen.

„Ich war früher schon oft bei Tante Hilda. Ich bin gern bei ihr... sie war mir vermutlich mehr eine Mutter, als meine richtige Mum...Ich glaube, sie hat mich nie wirklich geliebt..."

‚Nicht ähnlich? Oh Gott, wie gut er diese Gedanken kannte! Dieses Gefühl, ungeliebt und ungewollt zu sein...'

„Sie muss dich geliebt haben, Rowena", sagte er eindringlich. „Hätte sie sonst ihr Leben für dich eingesetzt? Genauso wie ich alles versucht hätte um dich vor Voldemort zu schützen."

In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Hättest du?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Snape nickte.

„Willst du wirklich bei deiner Tante wohnen? Du könntest die Ferien doch auch bei mir verbringen", schlug er behutsam vor. „Ich habe zwar keine grosse Erfahrung als Vater, aber ich möchte mich gern um dich kümmern."

Seine Tochter musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Hermine?" fragte sie dann unvermittelt. „Ist das wahr, was Volde... was er über sie gesagt hat? Dass sie deine..., dass du sie liebst?"

„Ja," antwortete er mit leichter Verblüffung. „Aber das hat doch nichts..."

„Doch", unterbrach ihn seine Tochter. „Dann werde ich auf keinen Fall mit dir zusammen wohnen. Zumindest nicht in der ersten Zeit... Hermine ist zwar sehr nett, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das fünfte Rad am Wagen spielen sollte." Das alles hatte sie in einem Ton geäussert, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten anerkennend. ‚Noch mehr Ähnlichkeiten und er würde in einen Spiegel sehen. Soviel zu Mr. Potters Menschenkenntnis.'

„Also schön", gab er nach. „Tante Hilda."

„Aber nur, wenn du mich dort auch wirklich besuchst. Versprichst du mir das?" fragte sie nun wieder seltsam unsicher.

„Ja. Ich verspreche es", erwiderte er ruhig. „Und während der Schulzeit kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Danke", sagte Rowena zaghaft lächelnd. „Ich glaube, ich bin froh, dass du mein Vater bist."

„Ja", sagte Snape und lächelte ernst zurück. „Das bin ich auch."

++++

Die Unterhaltung mit seiner Tochter hatte ihn mehr bewegt, als er gedacht hatte. Schon seit er wusste, dass sie seine Tochter war, hatte er eine gewisse Verantwortung für sie gefühlt. Doch erst jetzt war dieses Gefühl nicht mehr ausschliesslich Vernunft gesteuert. Sie war ihm in mancherlei Hinsicht beunruhigend ähnlich und erinnerte ihn frappierend an sich selbst, als er im gleichen Alter gewesen war und er war froh, dass sie gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn kennenlernen wolle. Er hatte gespürt, dass es ihr damit ernst gewesen war und das war mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Der erste Schritt war gemacht, alles weitere würde sich im Laufe der Zeit finden.

Im Moment wollte er nur noch eines.

Hermine in seine Arme schliessen. Obwohl erst das Gespräch mit Lupin und Black und nun die Unterhaltung mit seiner Tochter seine geringen Kraftreserven ziemlich erschöpft hatten, beschleunigten sich seine Schritte, als er die Tür zur Krankenstation erreichte.

Er betrat vorsichtig den Raum und begab sich leise an Hermines Bett. Ein prüfender Blick sagte ihm, dass Black so taktvoll gewesen war, die Krankenstation mittlerweile zu verlassen. Lupin schien zu schlafen und auch Hermine lag immer noch reglos im Bett. Doch kaum hatte er sich auf ihrer Bettkante niedergelassen schlug sie die Augen auf und strahlte ihn an.

„Severus", wisperte sie.

Snape atmete erleichtert aus. Ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit durchströmte ihn. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen.

„Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte er leise.

„Ein paar Minuten vielleicht", gab sie zur Antwort. „Remus hat mir Bescheid gesagt, dass du bei Rowena bist." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Ist sie wirklich deine Tochter?"

„Ja. Stört es dich sehr?"

Hermine dachte kurz darüber nach.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist vielleicht etwas ungewohnt... Sollte es mich denn stören?"

Snape lachte leise. „Ich sehe, ich habe mir umsonst Gedanken gemacht." Er küsste sie erneut. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut genug um die ganze Wahrheit zu verkraften", versicherte sie ihm. „Wäre es zuviel verlangt, wenn du mir jetzt erzählst, was eigentlich passiert ist?" 

Er seufzte leise und fing an ihr alles zu erzählen.

Er erzählte ihr alles über Rowena und Rozelda, über Dumbledores Zauber und seine Unterhaltung mit seiner Tochter und Harry, über die Vorgänge in Malfoy Manor – soweit er davon wusste – und über das Todessertreffen und Voldemorts Untergang.

Als er geendet hatte hingen beide einen Augenblick schweigend ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Du sollst wissen, dass ich nie zugelassen hätte, dass dir auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird", sagte er schliesslich mit rauer Stimme. „Ich hätte..."

Hermine legte ihm sacht ihre Finger auf die Lippen um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern.

„Verlass' mich nie wieder", sagte sie schlicht und Snape verlor sich wieder in den unergründlichen Tiefen ihrer Augen.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor", flüsterte er mit weicher Stimme. „Du bist die erstaunlichste Frau, die mir je begegnet ist. Aber bist du dir wirklich sicher? Willst du wirklich den Rest deines Lebens mit jemandem wie mir vergeuden?" Er hatte sie das einfach fragen müssen – sie war doch noch so jung...

Er hatte zwar nichts anderes erwartet, aber ihr zärtliches Lächeln zerstreute seine letzten dunklen Befürchtungen.

„Ja, das will ich. Aber ich würde dabei nicht von ‚vergeuden' sprechen", schalt sie ihn liebevoll. „Ich finde ‚bereichern' wäre der passendere Ausdruck."

„Es wird nicht einfach sein", sagte er ernst, doch in seinem Blick, der auf Hermine ruhte, lag ein tiefes, glückliches Leuchten.

Hermine legte ihre Hand in seine. „Nein, das wird es sicher nicht", bestätigte sie heiter. „Ich werde in Edinburgh studieren und du wirst hier weiterhin die Schüler terrorisieren", sie grinste schalkhaft.

„Wir haben noch so viel Zeit..."

Er hauchte eine Kuss auf ihre Handinnenfläche und zog sie behutsam in seine Arme. Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem sinnlichen Kuss, der ihre Sehnsüchte stillte und ihre Ängste verblassen liess.

Als er sie wieder freigab berührte sie leicht seinen Unterarm.

„Ist das dunkle Mal eigentlich genauso verschwunden wie Harrys Narbe?"

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich war in letzter Zeit etwas zu beschäftigt um mich darum zu kümmern", spöttelte er zärtlich und krempelte seinen Ärmel in die Höhe. Das dunkle Mal war nicht völlig verschwunden. Einige feine weisse Narben waren zurückgeblieben und liessen die Umrisse noch erahnen.

Hermine blickte lange darauf.

„Das macht nichts. Es gehört zu dir – zu deiner Vergangenheit. Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist."

Zwei Betten weiter wischte sich Remus Lupin, der sich nur schlafend gestellt hatte, einige Tränen der Rührung aus den Augenwinkeln.

‚Endlich!' dachte er noch erleichtert und dann schlief er tatsächlich ein.

(Epilog folgt...)

******************************************************************

Und hier, für alle, die's noch interessiert – meine Inspiration für diese Story...

Night and Day 

_(Like the beat beat beat of the tom-tom  
When the jungle shadows fall  
Like the tick tick tock of the stately clock  
As it stands against the wall  
Like the drip drip drip of the raindrops  
When the summer shower is through  
So a voice within me keeps repeating you, you, you)  
_  
Night and day, you are the one  
Only you beneath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me, or far  
It's no matter darling where you are  
I think of you

Day and night,  
  
Night and day, why is it so  
That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you

Day and night  
  
Night and day  
Under the hide of me  
There's an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
And this torment won't be through  
Until you let me spend my life making love to you  
  
Day and night, night and day  
(© Cole Porter)

************************************************


	18. Epilog

Disclaimer:

Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.

Ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle noch mal ausdrücklich, bei allen, die mir immer so liebe, witzige, aufmunternde, kritische und lobende Reviews geschrieben haben. Danke! Ihr wart fabelhaft! Ohne euren Zuspruch hätte ich nie den Antrieb gehabt mich an die zwei Updates pro Woche zu halten. Also nochmal: Danke! Ihr seid die Besten!!!! *drückt wuschelt und knuddelt alle*

************************************************

Night and Day 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

************************************************

Kapitel 18

Night and Day – der Epilog

++++

Einige Jahre nach Voldemorts Untergang veröffentlichte die ‚Hexenwoche' in Ausgabe 30 folgende Titelstory:

„Hochzeitsfieber in Hogwarts"

Wie erst jetzt bekannt wurde, gaben sich letzte Woche in einer kleinen privaten Zeremonie der brilliante Zaubertränkemeister Severus Snape und die hochbegabte junge Historikerin Hermine Granger das Ja-Wort.

In keinem Jahr gab es eine derart grosse Anzahl von prominenten Eheschliessungen. Wir erinnern uns, dass der allseits beliebte Hogwarts-Lehrer Remus Lupin während der Osterferien eine Eheschliessung mit seinem langjährigen Lebenspartner, dem charismatischen Sirius Black durchsetzte. (Wir berichteten in Ausgabe 15) Die Feier erhielt damals einen Glanzpunkt durch die Anwesenheit von Mr. Blacks Patensohn, dem berühmtesten Zauberer aller Zeiten – Harry Potter (Wir erinnern an unsere Sonderausgabe 3/I, 7/II+III und 14/I), der auch gleichzeitig als Trauzeuge fungierte. Er wurde von seiner damaligen Verlobten, der reizenden Rowena Snape begleitet. Unter den Gästen waren auch Severus Snape und Hermine Granger, die zum damaligen Zeitpunkt ihre Beziehung so geheimhielten, dass ausser wenigen Eingeweihten niemand etwas davon wusste.

Nur wenige Wochen nach diesem Ereignis wurden die Einladungen zu der wahrscheinlich grössten Hochzeit des Jahrzehnts verschickt – die Eheschliessung von Rowena Snape und Harry Potter!!! (Sonderbericht in Ausgabe 26, Hexenwoche Bildband Nr.4 und Exclusiv-Interview in Ausgabe 2 „Severus Snape ist mein Vater")

Zu diesem rauschenden Fest war alles eingeladen, was in der Zaubererwelt Rang und Nahmen hatte. Severus Snape übergab damals die glückliche junge Braut einem ebenso strahlenden Bräutigam, der von seinem Paten begleitet und unterstützt wurde. Obwohl das Fest harmonisch verlief, gab es einige kleine Zwischenfälle. So kam es zu einem kleinen Skandal, als einige Gäste das Ehepaar Lupin/Black bei einem erotischen Intermezzo in der Garderobe überraschten (Ausgabe 27). Ausserdem wurden Gerüchte laut, nach denen Severus Snape und Sirius Black in der Küche in einen lautstarken Streit verwickelt waren (Ausgabe 28). Auch auf diesem Fest war Miss Granger anwesend und obwohl beobachtet wurde, dass sie einige Male mit dem Vater der Braut tanzte, wurden keine Schlüssse daraus gezogen, da sie auch von vielen anderen Gästen zum Tanz aufgefordert wurde.

Miss Granger erlangte vor allem dadurch einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad, als sie im letzten Jahr zur jüngsten Universitätsprofessorin aller Zeiten ernannt wurde (Fachbereich Geschichte, letztjährige Ausgabe 39). Gleichzeitig unterrichtet sie auch noch Verwandlung und widmet sich in ihrer Freizeit der Verbesserung von Zaubersprüchen (letztjährige Ausgabe 47) und den Rechten der Hauselfen zu deren Schutz sie einen Verein gegründet hat, dessen Vorsitzende sie auch ist (letztjährige Ausgabe 49).

Severus Snape, dessen Arbeit in den letzten Jahren in Fachkreisen immer mehr Beachtung gefunden hat, gilt mittlerweile als Experte auf dem Gebiet der Heil-Tränke. Obwohl er immer wieder Anfeindungen ausgesetzt ist (Exclusiv-Interview mit dem bekannten Auror Neville Longbottom „Snape war mein Lehrer", Ausgabe 2), ist er nicht zuletzt wegen seinem heroischen Kampf gegen sie-wissen-schon-wen eine hochgeschätzte Persönlichkeit in der magischen Welt.

Nachdem die Nachricht über die Eheschliessung Granger/Snape bekannt geworden war, ist es uns gelungen ein Statement von Remus Lupin – Trauzeuge und ein langjähriger Freund der Familie - zu erhalten, welches uns gestern kurz vor Redaktionsschluss per Eule erreichte.

„Ich kann nur soviel sagen, dass die Verbindung der beiden schon seit einigen Jahren besteht. Hermine und Severus wollten keinen grossen Rummel um ihre Hochzeit veranstalten – sie haben deshalb mit Absicht den Termin so gewählt, dass er in die Flitterwochen von Rowena und Harry fällt." (Ausgabe 27, 28 und 29)

Der momentane Aufenthaltsort des frischgebackenen Ehepaares Snape ist nicht bekannt und somit standen sie für ein Interview nicht zur Verfügung.

Wir schliessen uns den Glückwünschen an das glückliche Paar an und werden in den nächsten Ausgaben weiter über diese romantische Liebe berichten.

Doch lesen sie zuvor in der nächsten Ausgabe:

„Was macht eigentlich... Gilderoy Lockhart?"

ENDE!

******************************************************************

Und wie es bei mir weitergeht?

Tjaaaa, ich werde mit Toyo an einer Story zusammenarbeiten (natürlich HP wahrscheinlich mit Schwerpunkt Slytherin, aber das steckt noch in der Anfangsphase) und nebenher an meinen zwei Original-Geschichten arbeiten (jaaa, ich fang mit dem Serienkiller an).

Eine Idee für eine weitere Slash-Story (SS/RL – was denn auch sonst) habe ich auch schon, aber mir fehlt's ein bisschen an Input, weshalb ich beschlossen habe erst mal Band 5 abzuwarten.

Ich glaube, ich werde mir vielleicht auch mit der Fortsetzung von „drei Freunde sollt ihr sein" bis nach Band 5 Zeit lassen, mal sehen... – obwohl, eine gute Idee hätte ich jetzt auch schon... Aber schön eins nach dem anderen!


End file.
